SCP reports: Codename Gensokyo
by MonksyD
Summary: A collection of SCP reports recorded and cataloged into a single folder for easy of access. Codename: Gensokyo. Due to safety procedures, some information has been redacted from the reports. Warning: level 3 security clearance is required to access SCP 4531's report. Note: Any incidents of SCP 4527-a are to be reported and logged to help in the containment effort.
1. Report 1: SCP 4527

**Item: SCP 4527**

**Object Class: Keter**

* * *

**Special containment procedures:**

As of incident ███, which resulted in the containment breach of several SCP incidents housed in site 17, SCP 4527 is to treated as hostile to all foundation forces and all sightings of SCP 4527 or SCP 4527-a are to be reported and logged until a future date in which the foundation can suppress SCP 4527 innate abilities and stop it from making and fleeing through SCP 4527-a's it creates.

Prior to incident ███, SCP 4527 was contained in a standard humanoid containment cell with one standard camera hidden in the light fixture of the ceiling as it destroyed the previous visible one. SCP 4527 was to be fed twice daily with food taken from site 17 cafeteria, delivered by site security. Although SCP 4527 later claimed it did not need food or drink to sustain itself, it 'liked to eat every once and awhile.' One guard is to be stationed by the cell door to alert a senior researcher or site director should SCP 4527 generate an incident of SCP 4527-a and breach containment. Standard procedure for recontainment was the alerted senior researcher or site director personally requesting SCP 4527 to please return to it's cell, which it complied with roughly 40% of the time. If refused, SCP 4527 would return to containment on it's own within an hour, after exploring site 17. Site personnel were advised to engage in conversation with SCP 4527 if approached, and to avoid speaking of the foundation. Personnel were also asked to intervene if SCP 4527 attempted to contacted any other SCP incidents after incident 4527-8.

* * *

**Description:**

SCP 4527 appears to be a blond middle aged woman of Asian descent, wearing a dark purple dress with black boots. It also wears a white mob cap accented with a red ribbon. Although appearing physically middle aged, interviews with SCP 4527 suggest it is significantly older.

SCP 4527 has showed the ability to project an unknown energy from it's body, in the form of balls or bolts of energy, claiming them to be 'Danmaku' used for combat or display. SCP 4527 can also create what appears to be tears in space, classified as SCP 4527-a, filled with an array of eye like objects, which can blink independently of SCP 4527 or each other. Incidents of SCP 4527-a remain open until SCP 4527 closes them, and are suggested to lead to a pocket dimension under SCP 4527's control, although all question pertaining to SCP 4527-a directed at SCP 4527 have been ignored beyond the initial few asked. Should SCP 4527 enter SCP 4527-a, it can be used to move to any location known to or in sight of SCP 4527. SCP 4527 also can manipulate 'boundaries' as it called it, although what exactly this pertains to or limits of manipulation are not known.

SCP 4527 first came into contact with the foundation on the 4 April 20██ when police responded to reports of a woman trespassing on private land outside of Kyoto, Japan. Two police officers confronted SCP 4527, before it escaped into an incident of SCP 4527-a. Foundation personnel intercepted a call back to the officer's station with the report of a 'magically disappearing woman through a gap in the air'. The officers were intercepted and given class A amnestics before field agents were deployed under the guise of locating a missing person. SCP 4527 was found 500m away from it's start point, observing the foundation personnel with curiosity. Upon making contact with SCP 4527, it appeared amused, claiming that 'in all my visits I've never seen something quite like you lot.'

SCP 4527 at first refused to cooperate with personnel, attempting to escape through an incident of SCP 4527-a after being requested to come with them for it's own safety. Agent ████ acted before other agents could respond and begged SCP 4527 to stay and come with them, claiming that the foundation wishes to protect entities like itself. This seemed to amused SCP 4527 further, for it complied, stating 'humans have such a hard time being honest.' Agent ████ was reprimanded upon returning to foundation facilities for out of line comments.

* * *

**Addendum-1**

Listed below are all interview conducted on SCP 4527, translated and transcripted from recorded audio logs, no visual data is available due to SCP 4527 apparent dislike of cameras. Non audio details are recorded also:

Interview 1, Subject: What SCP 4527 is.

Data: 5 April 20███

Present: Dr Ayane Yuki, Interviewer. SCP 4527, subject.

_Dr Yuki enters the room SCP 4527 was brought to and takes her seat._

Dr Yuki: Greetings SCP 4527, my name is Dr. Ayane Yuki, and I will be conducting today's and all further interviews done to you from this day forward. Is this acceptable?

SCP 4527: Hmm, oh you're speaking to me. I didn't realise. My name is Yukari Yakumo, not SCP 4527. Please call me by that name, not that silly SCP alias all those humans seem to deem a better name.

Dr Yuki: Ahh…(ahem), yes. I understand. Will you answer our questions truthfully if I comply?

SCP 4527: If you ask them plainly and I deem them noninvasive, yes.

Dr Yuki: Thank you. I believe the first question I should ask is, what are you Yakumo-san?

SCP 4527: Oh my, how formal. Well dear Yuki, are you familiar with Youkai?

Dr Yuki: The monsters from old Japanese stories and tales? I know of them, most people only know of them on and off, and most have them have been warped by retalings and changes made to them over the years. They are meant to be creatures that embody concepts that ancient people did not understand.

SCP 4527: So the outside truly has pushed Youkai into the realm of myth. The few times I checked over the years lead me to believe that, but it's nice to have conformation.

Dr Yuki: What do you mean?

SCP 4527: I have a few titles, hag being the least grand. From Gap sage to the Youkai of Boundaries, I am one of the few beings that can come to the outside world. So, to put it into one word, a Youkai.

Dr Yuki: I see. What do you mean, outside world? Are there other worlds? And are there other Youkai like yourself?

SCP 4527: I believe that is enough for today.

_SCP 4527 opens a SCP 4527-a and enters it. Footage shows SCP 4527 emerging within it's containment cell._

* * *

interview 2, Subject: SCP 4527's abilities.

Data: 6 April 20███

Present: Dr Ayane Yuki, Interviewer. SCP 4527, subject.

Dr Yuki: Sorry dear doctor, I just was just still tired yesterday from my long, cramped trip to this place in that lovely box.

_SCP 4527 produced a fabric fan from a small SCP 4527-a, using it to hide what Dr Yuki suspects is a smile._

Dr Yuki: Today, I would like you ask you about those...rips in space you love to use.

SCP 4527: My Gaps? What about them?

Dr Yuki: Well, what are they?

_SCP 4527 remained silence for 3 minutes, lost in thought._

SCP 4527: Next question.

Dr Yuki: Ehhh, can you use any other abilities?

_SCP 4527 laughed softly before producing two bottles of water from a 'gap' before placing them down on the table. SCP 4527 opened two incidents of SCP 4527-a and dropped the bottles into them. The two 'gaps' flashed and closed, opening again after a second and dropping the water bottles out. One water was turned to ice, the other steam._

SCP 4527: Did you know that boundaries exist everywhere? Solid, liquid and gas. Life and death. Reality, and fiction. What if you could, simply push something from one side of the wall to the other, how would something react? Boundaries, are quite interesting. Also…

_SCP 4527 produced a ball of energy and launched it into the air, followed by 4 others._

SCP 4527: Danmaku can be used to to fight or preform. Or both. That's all you need know. I'm done for today.

Note 1: The unknown balls of energy exploded on impact with the roof and blew several holes in it. SCP 4527 was asked not to do that again. It agreed, claiming it 'didn't wish to destroy the building.'

Note 2: Dr Yuki brought the two bottles of water to the labs and they were found to be at the incorrect temperatures to allow the the contents to remain in gaseous and solid states. Cooling of the steam and heating of the ice yielded no change, as if the water was being forced to remain in it's incorrect states. Despite further test done on the two, changing the state of matter could not be forced. The two were classified as SCP 4527-b and SCP 4527-c respectively and stored in a standard secure safe.

* * *

Interview 3, Subject: SCP 4527's origins

Data: 7 April 20███

Present: Dr Ayane Yuki, Interviewer. SCP 4527, subject.

Dr Yuki: Yukamo-san, may I ask where you came from, both in the sense of origin and where you lived before containment?

SCP 4527: Hmm, the first...I cannot say, because I do not know. I don't remember. It wasn't very important, so I forgot it over the years. And the second...all I will say is...Gensokyo, somewhere you will never find.

Dr Yuki: Are there others like yourself there?

SCP 4527:...Humans, Oni, Youkai, gods...it's quite the place. Actually…

_SCP 4527 stands and walks over to Dr Yuki, before creating a SCP 4527-a and pushing Dr Yuki into it, following. Site security observing the interview rushed to intervene, but SCP 4527 disappeared into the rift before they reached it. Dr Yuki and SCP 4527 were reported missing for two days before reappearing in SCP 4527 containment cell. Dr Yuki was interviewed shortly after._

Note: We have to be careful around this thing. It came back, and brought the doctor back too, but this just highlights the glaring problem we have with this SCP. It is letting itself be contained. And if it wants, it can just leave. And if we manage to keep it here by force, it could blast it's way out. We need a way to inhibit its powers.

* * *

**Addendum-2**

Below is a transcribed interview with Doctor Ayane Yuki after her safe return to site 17 about what happened with SCP 4527.

SD: Doctor, are you unharmed?

Dr Yuki: Yes, I am well, thank you.

SD: Good, may I ask you what happened the last two days?

Dr Yuki: Yes, of course. After Yakumo-san pushed me into the gap, the world seemed to...spin. A lot. The gap didn't have gravity, so I was just flipping round and around, the eyes watching me. Yakumo-san stopped me and opened another, pushing me out. We where at an old shrine, shino from the look of it. I believe we were in japan. She opened another gap and lead me in, opening another straight away. We...were in front of the shrine still, but it wasn't ruined anymore. There was this teenage girl there, dressed in semi-tradition shrine maiden garb, sweeping. Brown hair and eyes. When she saw us, she wasn't pleased. I believe she yelled 'Yukari, you can't just drag random people from the otherside of the barrier into here!' Yakumo-san later told me that she was the Hakurei shrine maiden Reimu Hakurei, charged with suppressing incidents. I don't know want she meant by that.

SD: I see. Was this girl like SCP 4527? A Youkai, as she called herself.

Dr Yuki: No, the shrine maiden was human. She lead me on a walk then, through a dense forest and across some plains along a road. We passed by a few more people, all wearing yukatas. The technology level of Gensokyo is, very primitive. My pistol was viewed by one curious man as some magic object, or a weapon from the moon.

SD: The moon?

Dr Yuki: I don't know. She lead me to her home, were I was met at the door by...what I could only call a kitsune. Shining gold hair, white robe with nine fox tails and a set of fox ears. Her eyes were golden too, and felt like they could tear my soul out in a flash. She seemed, annoyed, and from what I could overhear through the door the kitsune threw me in, Yakumo-san had disappeared for a walk a week ago, and never came by. She was fit to rip her head off. All while a young girl with cat ears and tails ran around their feet begging to be told what she had been doing. It was...weird.

SD: I see. And is that where you were the 2 days?

Dr Yuki: Yes. I simple hung around her home. Ran, the kitsune stared constantly while the Chen, nekomata desperately attempted to make me talk about the 'cool sciency place'. I didn't. It was, pretty much a quiet vacation. After the second day, she asked me if I would like to stay for a while. 'Research' the place. I asked her to bring me back, so she did. Though I wish I could have stayed and explored a bit.

SD: Thank doctor, one finally question. Would you classify the place you where brought an SCP?

Dr Yuki:...Yes, Gensokyo would be an SCP I believe.

Note: For further information, please see SCP 4528

* * *

**Addendum-3**

Below is a report of Incident 4527-8, classified under the same banner as it other breaches for easy of access.

On the 10 April 20██ SCP 4527 during a conversation with Dr Ayane Yuki, lead researcher into SCP 4527 abilities and main interviewer of SCP 4527, within her office, SCP 4527 claimed to have spotted someone it wished to speak to during her daily 'stroll' of site 17 the previous day. Upon being asked who, SCP 4527 lead Dr Yuki the containment area of SCP 953, to which Dr Yuki refused to approach beyond the kennel section of hallway 99. SCP 4527 expressed a desire to speak to SCP 953, to which Dr Yuki refused outright. SCP 4527 simple grinned before using a SCP 4527-a to enter SCP 953 containment cell. Dr Yuki immediately trigger the site wide alarm and used a nearby radio to alert the SD. Below is a transcription and translation of the recording taken from SCP 953 cell.

_SCP 4527 appears in front of SCP 953, startling it. SCP 953 morphs into it's most commonly seen humanoid form and attempts to attack SCP 4527. SCP 4527, using it's left hand, restrains SCP 953, holding it's arm behind it. SCP 953 appears to mutter something, though audio sensors could not record it. SCP 4527 laughs_

SCP 4527: Come now, is that anyway to treat a guest? I only wish to speak with you. Though that is an interesting power. I can feel it attempting to worm it's way into my head. It won't work.

_This only seems to enrage SCP 953, judging by how violent its struggling becomes._

SCP 4527: If you could calm yourself, you may find that I have a proposal for you. I just need you to answer a few questions.

_At this point, site security attempt to enter the cell, but find that the door closes as soon as it is opened, preventing access._

SCP 4527: You remind me of my shinigami, Ran. A fox given a Youkai body, a kitsune. But you're a bit, different. Kumiho perhaps?

SCP 953: Hah, someone with some actual knowledge it seems. And not blindly believing all spirits of vulpine are the same.

SCP 4527: I can see why humans are so quick to equate them. They both have fox tails and ears.

SCP 953: Pah! We are as different as day and night, wine and water.

SCP 4527: Indeed, I can most certainly tell.

_SCP 4527 releases SCP 953, who glances over it._

SCP 953: Japanese Youkai, why are you here?

SCP 4527: Simple, some years ago, Youkai and gods retreated to behind a barrier, separating reality and what has become fantasy. Some humans came too, as well as Oni and devils. We even have two western vampires and jiang shi who appeared after a time. Gensokyo does not discriminate on who can come and stay, as long as they can abide by a few rules.

SCP 953: Is not approaching humans a rule?

SCP 4527: The humans of the village are not to be touched, humans that wander in if they don't make it to the village, fair game.

SCP 953: Ha, I would not be able to contain myself at the sight of a fresh liver, and I have not flayed a new hide in years.

SCP 4527: I see, then I fear Gensokyo would not be for you. When I saw you yesterday, I had a wish to help you, but not at the expense of peace.

SCP 953: A hollow offer then.

SCP 4527: No, if you would suppress that hunger and bloodlust, a place would be open.

SCP 953: Then we are done, I shall wait for my own freedom by my terms.

_SCP 4527 proceeded to exit SCP 953 containment cell and return to it's own cell. SCP 4527 was warned to not interact with any other SCPs, to which it responded with 'then stop me'._

Note: As of incident 4527-8, it has become a top priority to find a way of containing SCP 4527 without it's ability to leave freely. It gapped into SCP 953's cell and offered to let it escape, possible forever. Someone needs to find a way to keep this SCP from going anywhere.

* * *

**Addendum-4**

Below is a complete report of the events that lead to incident ███, and what transpired during it.

On April 12 20██, former SD Dr Adrian ███ proposed use of SCP 294 to obtain "something that will inhibit SCP 4527" reasoning that if it is a Youkai similar to Japanese mythology, it would have a substance that could weaken it like in the ancient tales of Youkai. Dr Adrian ███ put in a request for clearance to ask a member of site personally to get 'a cup of Youkai suppressant' and have it sent to site 17. Due to the potential danger SCP 4527 posed for foundation personal, the request was granted later that day. Dr Yuki was not informed of this experiment due to how close she had become to SCP 4527. After the experiment was carried out, amnestics were planned to be administered to Dr Yuki before her relocation to site ███, but this was never carried out. At 18:26, Agent Dante Knight keyed in Dr Adrian ███ request. SCP 294 began to shake violently as the sound of grinding metal came from it's dispensing nozzle. After 4 minutes of shaking, a warning in red appeared on SCP 294 in hiragana, with two opinions given. The warning was quickly translated, reading 'the land of myth is one that should be crossed lightly. Do you wish to steal from the forgotten land? Yes/No.' Dr Adrian ███ ordered yes to pushed, with Agent Knight compiling. SCP 294 proceeded to dispense a cup of milky white liquid, along with the warning 'A breach cannot be repeated, this is your only cup.' before entering what appeared to be a standby mode. The liquid was sampled and a small amount was taken for testing. It was found to be made of several unknown proteins and minerals that have yet to be synthesised dissolved in water. A grit like substance present was later identified to be lunar dust. The liquid was labeled SCP 294 ys.

At the same time SCP 4527 became agitated and breached containment, using SCP 4527-a to enter Dr Yuki's office. SCP 4527 proceeded to question Dr Yuki about any ongoing events pertaining to it. Due to not being informed of Dr Adrian ███ experiment, Dr Yuki did not leak information to SCP 4527. SCP 4527 remained agitated and returned to containment.

On 13 April 20██, SCP 4527 was given it's breakfast like normal, although a half glass of SCP 294 ys was given instead of normal milk. SCP 4527 did not seem to notice a difference and drink the liquid, grimacing. It complained to the present guard that it was given "rancid milk". Exactly 1 minute after ingestion, SCP 4527, who had been standing, collapsed, hyperventilating and clutching its stomach. Medical personal were called as began to scream, vomiting up a large amount of red liquid, later identified as blood, type unknown. SCP 4527 became panicked and hostile, lashing out at present personal, killing all four with a wave of energy that burned them beyond recognition. SCP 4527 attempted to make a SCP 4527-a, but after several attempts failed, became frantic, breaching containment with force. SCP 4527 fled into the facility, pushing aside and injuring any intervening personal. SCP 4527 reached Dr Yuki's office and breached the door, startling Dr Yuki. Below is recovered audio and footage.

SCP 4527: YOU! What did you do to me!?

Dr Yuki: Yakumo-san?! What's wrong! Wait, are you bleeding? What-?

_SCP 4527 lunges at Dr Yuki pinning her to the wall._

SCp 4527: What did you give me in that food?! It hurts! My insides feel as if they are liquefying! My gaps won't work! Tell me!

_SCP 4527 releases Dr Yuki before hunching over, vomiting up more blood. Dr Yuki grabs its arm to support the SCP._

Dr Yuki: Yakumo-san, I haven't done anything, I was getting ready to interview again! What's wrong, did you eat or drink something?

SCP 4527: I...the milk...that wasn't milk! The breach! They...They'll pay-ack!

_SCP 4527 collapses, clawing at its stomach. SD Dr Adrian ███ enters the office, along with several site security._

SD: What is happening in here?!

SCP 4527: You...did you do this to me?

SD: Well, we wished to suppress your ability to-

_SCP 4527 releases more unstable energy, killing all personal except Dr Yuki._

_(static)_

Note: Unknown unstable energy brought camera offline.

Footage of site camera shows Dr Yuki assisting SCP 4527 with walking, with SCP 4527 killing or injuring all personal in their way. Dr Yuki lead SCP 4527 to onsite containment controls. Dr Yuki proceeded release ███ incidents of SCPs to distract personal after the incapacitate of all present staff. MTF Epsilon-11 was contacted and [Data redacted]

It took three days for site 17 to be secured. SCP that escaped containment where noted to have been mostly harmless, with the exception of SCP 953, who escaped site 17 after the death and devouring of ███ personal. The death count is recorded to be [redacted].

SCP 4527 and Dr Ayane Yuki have not been seen since incident ███.

* * *

**Addendum-5**

On May 27 20███, site security found a short note and polaroid photograph within SCP 4527 former containment cell. The photograph depicts SCP 4527 and Dr Yuki smiling in a grass plain with an unknown black haired girl of unknown age holding what most likely is the camera to take a 'selfie' with the two. A feature to note is the unknown girl she appears to possess large bird like wings and pointed ears. Below is what was recorded on the note.

'To whomever reads this note, I am fine, as is Yakumo-san. She recovered over two days and we then proceeded to enter Gensokyo. I believe I will be staying here, and Yakumo-san will take less frequent trips outside. You won't find this place, because you truly can't. Sorry to all those hurt, but, you hurt her first. Goodbye SCP Foundation.

Ayane'

* * *

AN: So this thing, I wrote this on several pages over two weeks to relax after all the work I had to do during the day in Greece. It simply needed to be copied on my laptop. This exists for...no reason really. I like SCP, but could never write one. So I decided to make one for a touhou character. Sorry if the format for SCP reports is off. I doubt I'll make another.

Review and Pm if you like.

Anyway, enjoy


	2. Report 2: SCP 4529

**Item: SCP 4529**

**Object Class: Euclid**

* * *

**Special containment procedures:**

As of incident 4529-α, SCP 4529 is to be sealed in a lead lined human containment cell with no living being allowed within 10 metres of its containment cell due to high levels of background gamma radiation. SCP 4529 is to be fed once daily with food suitable of avian animals, and under no circumstances is it to be given anything that is or has been capable of releasing any wavelength of radiation or produce ionized energy. Food is to be delivered via remote drone and checked daily for damage caused by extreme radiation. Due to SCP 4529's radioactive nature, all questioning is to be performed via delivered microphone and receiver that is to be returned afterwards. Any experiment involving SCP 4529 must be given clearance by a member of staff of at least level 4 and performed in a lead encased test chamber while wearing a level 5 sealed hazardous environment suit, which is to be checked after for radioactive erosion.

* * *

**Description:**

SCP 4529 appears to be a physically fit 6ft 1in tall woman of asian descent with dark brown hair that is borderline black. SCP 4529 sports two large avian wings on its back that are partially covered by a cape that has a white outward back, but a night sky pattern on the interior. It wears a white shirt and green skirt with black knee high socks. Although it wears a normal shoe on it's left foot, the right is encased in an odd metal alloy that has not been identified, although basic testing has found it contains iron, lead, and radium. A large crimson gem with an eye like design is embedded in SCP 4529's chest, with x-rays performed on it being unable to view it's internal structure due to interfering radiation. An object resembling a modified nuclear reactor cooling rod was attached to SCP 4529 right arm, although as of 4529-α it has been removed and classified as SCP 4529-1.

The reason for its removal was due to SCP 4529 ability to use it like a cannon, capable of firing high velocity bolts of plasma that were found to be highly radioactive, releasing alpha and beta radiation measuring within 150-250 rads that could penetrate 7 metres of lead. For more information see document 4529-α.

SCP 4529 was first located on 14th June 20██, when reports of an abnormally small unknown flying object was picked up over the East coast of Japan by radar. Before the Japanese government could organise an investigation, posts on social media began to surface of a blurry humanoid entity flying through the air, supported by avian wings. The foundation, in responds to this, began filtering out the images from web searches along with a cover of an elaborate hoax made via image editing to stir up interest in an upcoming movie. An aerial scout team was deployed during said counter measures, but failed to find the entity. The teams deployed were advised to comb the surrounding area for the UFE.

On 15th June 20██, Sargent Yu Nurako, a pilot of a foundation helicopter, reported that he may have found what the foundation was looking for. Before contacted agents could ask further questions, what sounded like a struggle could be heard, after which this was heard and recorded.

Later classified as SCP 4529: Hello? Is this a phone thing? The junk guy said they were wired but had buttons and things. What is it? Oh yeah, where am I? Is this the outside world place? I didn't know humans could fly. It's a bit small though.

Stg Nurako: What the hel!?-give me that! Stop that, you're going to break it. OW careful with whose wings!

Operator: Stg Nurako, are you alright? Do you require assistance?

Stg Nurako: Only in getting this girl to calm down, I said get in so I could make sure you'd get there but I need you to sit!

SCP 4529: Aw, you're being no fun. Ohh, what's this big shiny red button?

Stg Nurako: Do not press that-!

The line abruptly ended as the helicopter disappeared from radar, having activated it's emergency radar cloak. Communication was lost for 26 minutes until Stg Nurako arrived back at area ██, where he delivered SCP 4529, claiming that 'she was insufferable all the way to there, nearly blowing up several things by pushing buttons'. When asked why he did not secure the SCP, he claimed 'she only had one hand to cuff and could push me around with easy. I physically couldn't'.

* * *

**Document 4529-α**

On 16 June 20██, after SCP 4529 was secured within a temporary containment cell in area ██ by tricking it into the cell with researcher Maki ████ necklace, which SCP 4529 had become fascinated by, SCP 4529 claimed it wanted to go home. When informed it would have to stay with the foundation until further notice, SCP 4529 became confused, claiming to not understand why they couldn't just 'let her out'. It proceeded to breach containment by blowing the door off it's cell using the device on it's arm. Area security surrounded SCP 4529, which prompted it to vent a cloud of yellow and white mist from it's arm. No adverse effects were felt at first as staff attempted to reason with SCP 4529. 6 minutes after being exposed to the mist, several members of security staff reported to feeling nauseous. Affected member were withdrawn and replaced. Examination of affected staff showed signs of radiation burns and sickness. An alert was made for all personnel near SCP 4529 to disengage and to not approach SCP 4529. 4529 attempted to fly away but was shot down by the anonymous area defense AA cannons stationed around area ██ perimeter, severally damaging it's right wing, grounding it. SCP 4529 became hostile and open fired on nearby security using the metal object on it's right arm, which was revealed to be some form of energy launching cannon. Struck personnel suffered 3rd degree burns and were exposed to over 400 rads of beta radiation for several seconds, causing acute radiation poisoning within minutes of exposure. SCP 4529 suffered several gunshot wounds from panicked guards, most missing but three hitting it's lower abdomen and two to it's left leg, incapacitating it as it cried out for help. SCP 4529 was informed that it would not receive any treatment until the cannon-like armament on it's arm was removed from it's person, which SCP 4529 willing did while crying out for 'Miss Satori' to 'make it stop hurting.' SCP 4529-1 was safely removed from near 4529 and placed in a monitored safe for later testing.

The area around where SCP 4529 dispersed the mist and fired on personnel was found to retain a radiation level 6 times higher than safe levels for 3 days after the initial exposure. SCP 4529 underwent treatment and all five bullets were removed. An examination of it's wing showed that the underlying skin had suffered 2nd degree burns which has permanently damaged the follicles that appear to grow SCP 4529's flight feathers. It was viewed as unlikely that it will be able to fly again even if other feathers regrow due to the damaged flight feathers. SCP 4529 appeared to distraught after being told this.

On 18 June 20██, researcher Maki ████, who was delivering SCP 4529's meals in attempt to earn enough trust from it to allow her to question it, reported to foundation medical that she was feeling nauseous. A basic examination showed signs of radiation sickness. The following is a translated recording of Stg Nurako, who was sent to question SCP 4529 due to it previously expressing a want to talk to the 'nice flying human' again. Although against normal procedure, 4529 showed disdain for and would not respond to most staff.

_Stg Nurako enters SCP 4529's temporary cell._

Stg Nurako: Hey, SCP 4529...uhh, bird girl?

SCP 4529: Hmm? Oh, the soldier man! Hi!

Stg Nurako: Hi, yeah. So, I've been asked to ask you this. Are you, radioactive? Like, leaking radiation, right now?

SCP 4529: Umm...not normally. But without my control rod, maybe my inner fission reactors going into overdrive. Don't worry, I won't have a meltdown, but I might be leaking out excess energy. I can't vent without my third leg.

_SCP 4529 holds up it's right arm, which has several visible faint scars and has turned an unnaturally red colour._

Stg Nurako: Got it, I'm going to go before I get sick, bye.

SCP 4529: Bye soldier.

Stg Nurako was subsequently treated for radiation sickness. Testing of the area around SCP 4529's containment cell showed that the area was heavily irradiated with gamma radiation. A lead lined containment cell was quickly constructed and SCP 4529 was moved into it, although due to strength and quantity of radiation, the area around the containment cell is still dangerously irradiated. The containment procedure above were divided after SCP 4529 was secured. The area director has expressed a wish to repair the damaged relationship between the foundation and SCP 4529, believing that leaving it angry and bitter will only lead to tragedy.

* * *

**Addendum-1**

Below are several translated interviews carried out by researcher Maki ████ and Stg Yu Nurako. SCP 4529 expressed disinterest in engaging in any dialogue with anyone other then these two foundation members, with it being more talkative with Stg Nurako. Although due to Stg Nurako not being a member of research staff, his interviews had no structure, mostly consisting of casual conversation, in the hope of mending the relationship between it and the foundation. As such, only the first is present in the report, as all others have consisted of SCP 4529 and Stg Nurako speaking of books and television programs it may like, favourite food or the like.

Interview 1, Subject: What SCP 4529 is.

Date: 19 June 20██

Present: Researcher Maki ███, Interviewer. SCP 4529, subject.

_SCP 4529 at first appears confused by the delivered device, throwing it between it's hand._

Maki ███: SCP 4529?

_4529 appears startled by the sudden voice, dropping the receiver. It picks it back up after a minute._

SCP 4529:...Hello? Is this a phone thing the junk guy said humans like using.

Maki ███: Not really, it is a two way microphone and receiver. It allows us to speak without me having to enter a room full of radiation. It's more of a walkie talkie.

SCP 4529: But you just said it was a micro-phone? So a small phone...I think.

Maki ███: We are not getting hung up on this. You already know me, my name is Maki ███, I brought you food until the radiation grew too much.

_SCP 4529 appears lost in thought for a few seconds._

SCP 4529: Of yeah, I remember. The girl with the funny frown!

Maki ███: What?!...Ehh, I mean, yes. Now, SCP 4529, will you please answer a few questions?

SCP 4529: Okay, I'll answer some, but I think you wrote my name down wrong, it's Utsuho Reiuji! Not Ess czz pss.

Maki ███: No, that's not what th-

SCP 4529: If you want you can call me Okuu if it's too long. Lots of humans and Youkai and oni call me that cuz they forget it.

Maki ███: That's not the point, uhh forget it. Okay,...Okuu...the first question is, what are you?

SCP 4529: Oh, I'm a hell raven. But then I ate some of a god called Yatagarasu and got my powers. Now I'm a nuclear hell raven...I think. Miss Satori calls me that.

Maki ███: Yatagarasu? You mean the three legged raven from the Japanese mythology?

SCP 4529: Yeah, he's...umm, has something to do with the sun. I'm not sure. But that's how I got my powers.

Maki ███: I see, now for the sec-

SCP 4529: Hey, can I have some food? Like a peach or some strawberries? Maybe some pork? I don't get a lot here and Miss Satori always says you should reward your animals if they behave.

Maki ███: I...uhh, I'll see about that in a minute, but first, you have maintained this 'Miss Satori' a few times, who is she?

SCP 4529: She's my owner, and I'm her pet.

Maki ███: I see.

_SCP 4529 refused to answer anymore questions until it was fed a bundle of strawberries, after which it fell asleep. The interview was postponed until the next day._

Note: Whenever we need to question it, have food handy, it appears to think with it's stomach.

* * *

Interview 2, Subject: None.

date: 20 June 20██

Present: Stg Yu Nurako, Interviewer. SCP 4529, subject.

_Researcher _███ _attempted to interview SCP 4529, but refused to respond to her questions. As such, Stg Nurako was called to reason with SCP 4529. He was informed to not divulge any sensitive information to SCP 4529. His response was that he had no information to tell._

Stg Nurako: Hey...where is it? Oh, Okuu? Yeah, think that's it, Okuu, can you hear me?

SCP 4529: Ahh, the soldier guy!

Stg Nurako: Yep, name's Yu Nurako by the way.

SCP 4529: Yu...okay, Yu, Yu...got it. So, what did you want?

Stg Nurako: Well, they called me because you won't talk to the researcher they assigned you.

SCP 4529: I didn't wanna talk to her.

Stg Nurako: That's a straightforward answer. So, I've got a while, you want to talk?

SCP 4529: About what?

Stg Nurako: Anything really.

SCP 4529:...Hmm...well, can I ask about when I got here?

Stg Nurako: That depends.

SCP 4529: Why did all the humans want to lock me up in a box. It...I was scared. No one said anything except 'get in box.' Then they threw that pretty metal chain into it and when I went to get it and have a look, they locked me in and yelled at me to give it back.

Stg Nurako: Well, that's just the procedure, secure the SCP and do basic tests on it. Although they could have had a little grace. So you busted out because you were scared and confused?

SCP 4529: Yeah, than everyone showed up with (data redacted)-like weapons and I…

Stg Nurako: I wasn't there, but you used some mist thing?

SCP 4529: My control rod hadn't been vented in a while, and I put too much energy into the shot. I had to release the excess atoms.

Stg Nurako: Which were radioactive.

SCP 4529: Maybe, Miss Satori and Orin and the shrine girl and her friends never complained.

Stg Nurako: Well, I can't say much about them, but for humans, alpha, beta and gamma radiation is dangerous.

_SCP 4529 goes quiet for 5 minutes._

SCP 4529: I'm...sorry.

Stg Nurako: Huh?

SCP 4529: A-About afterwards. There was a loud voice saying run away, so I got confused and started to fly away. Then that (data redacted) thingy shot my wing and it hurt and I-I was scared. I just fired randomly...and I hurt those people. Then my stomach and leg hurt and my wing hurt and there was yelling and I didn't know what to do and I-I-!

Stg Nurako: Hey Okuu it's okay, calm down. Listen, that day, it was a mess. Both sides made a big mess of things, it's okay.

_SCP 4529 began sobbing for several minutes and became unresponsive. Stg Nurako decided to leave it be_.

Note: Data removed from interview pertained to a possible unknown SCP that the foundation did not previously know about. Stg Nurako was given class A amnestics before being given a recording of his interview with SCP 4529 with relevant data removed to allow him to know what was said during the interview.

Edit: Please see SCP 4531 for more information, Level 3 clearance is required.

* * *

Interview 3, Subject: Where SCP 4529 came from.

date: 22 June 20██

Present: Researcher Maki ███, Interviewer. SCP 4529, subject.

Maki ███: SCP 4-...ahem...Okuu? Will you please answer my questions today.

SCP 4529:...Okay.

Maki ███: Thank you. Now, Okuu, where did you come from?

SCP 4529: Hmm...I think Miss Satori found my egg abandoned-

Maki ███: NO! Sorry, what I meant was, where were you living before coming into the foundation's care.

SCP 4529: Oh, I lived in the Underworld with Miss Satori and all her other pets. I had to keep the flames burning at the right temperature.

Maki ███: Underworld? You mean, like hell from most religions?

SCP 4529: Well, I think the palace is in former hell, Hell is more...somewhere...left? I think.

Maki ███: That's...interesting.

SCP 4529: I also go up to Gensokyo somethings, but not often.

Maki ███: Gensokyo? Huh?

_At this point researcher _███ _received a call from the area director, who had been listening to the questioning._

Maki ███: I'll ask. Do you know of anyone called, Yukari Yakumo?

SCP 4529: Yukari?

_SCP 4529 fell silent for several minutes._

SCP 4529: Oh, the sage! Lady Satori mentioned her once or twice.

Maki ███: Do you have the ability to use...Danmaku? Is that a word people still use? I thought barrage was a better word.

SCP 4529: Without my third leg...no, I can't. I need my cannon to regulate my energy to fire it.

Maki ███: I see, I need to go now sorry. We'll continue this later.

_Researcher_ ███ _left the call room to go speak with the area director._

Note: Due to the information that SCP 4529 was capable of using the same energy projection as SCP 4527, it was proposed to change it's classification to Keter. This was denied on the grounds that without SCP 4529-1, 4529 cannot use 'Danmaku' and thus is to remain as an Euclid class entity.

* * *

**Addendum-2**

Below are several test performed on SCP 4529 and SCP 4529-1. All testing was carried out and further tests are to be done within the test site 6, located 20 metres from SCP 4529's cell to lower the risk of background gamma radiation contamination. SCP 4529 is to instructed from a safe distance to enter test site 6 to avoid radiation sickness. A containment breach is unlikely due to SCP 4529's damaged wing, preventing flight. Personnel engaging in tests are to wear a level 5 sealed hazardous environment suit that is to be checked before and after testing.

**Test log 1:**

SCP 4529 underwent a basic physical examination, as well as samples taken from it's metal leg and gem like object in it's chest. It was found that the crimson gem embedded into it's chest was comprised of several radioactive elements, such as radon, uranium and plutonium in a chemically impossible crystalline structural form. Trace amounts of lead were also present, but in an isotope of lead 214, an elemental isotope that physically could not exist. It broke down within a minute of removal, converting directly a stable form of lead 204. It's half life is too short for proper testing, and removal seems painful to SCP 4529. As such, this line of testing did not continue by order of the area director. X-rays were also used to attempted to see SCP 4529's internal structure and the gems inner structure, but gamma radiation contained within it's body blocked all attempts. The metal in it's leg were found to be an alloy of iron, lead and radium, although the radium appears to not be enriched.

**Test log 2:**

SCP 4529-1 was removed from it's lead lined safe and was tested to see if it was radioactive. All test came back negative for all radiation types except of an advanced alpha wave monitor. It was found to be radiating a near immersible level of alpha radiation, which was found to be unable to bypass the human cell's membrane. Testing of the metal's composition found it was constructed of the same alloy as SCP 4529's leg guard. Due to it's still unknown nature and method of operation, a D class personnel was used to to test what happened if someone other than SCP 4529's arm was inserted into it. D 8620 was instructed to insert her arm into SCP 4529-1. After complying, SCP 4529-1 closed around D 8620's arm and activated. It released a cloud of radiation that (data expunged). It took several hours for the radiation to drop to safe levels, after which cleaning staff removed and cleaned up what remained of D 8620.

**Test log 3:**

SCP 4529's wing had, according to itself, 'started feeling better'. SCP 4529 was moved to test site 6 and asked to attempt flight. Although uneasy and sluggish, it was capable of short bursts of flight. Although SCP 4529 was excited by this, researcher ███ was worried it would attempt to flee if it was given a chance. She requested SCP 4529 to allow the foundation to clip it's flight feathers. SCP 4529 at first refused, becoming hostile. Researcher ███ explained that if it allowed the feather's to be clipped, it would speed up research and possible allow it to return home sooner. SCP 4529 agreed.

Note: I get why she said that, but now we have to find a way to explain to the SCP that we can't let it go home.

* * *

**Important notes: **

1) As of 1st July 20██, it is believed that the 'Miss Satori' SCP 4529 has referred to on several occasions is the recently contained SCP 4530. Due to SCP 4530's memory altering and mind reading abilities, no foundation staff with knowledge of SCP 4529 is to allowed within site ██.

2) Due to the fact that these three SCP all appear to be from a similar location beyond SCP 4528, these SCPs have been cataloged into a joint folder for easy of access, given the name of the land beyond SCP 4528. Codename: Gensokyo.

* * *

AN: Hello, I made another one. And have half written another one. And plan to write maybe three more before I stop. And possible a short story after the six are complete. I don't know why I like doing this as much as I do.

Anyway, as you might guess from what is mentioned in this report, the next SCP is already decided. Then I'm going to write another, than actually do one for SCP 4528 and 4531, which were mentioned in this and the last chapter. I've changed the summery for the story, but it may still be the same if you read this soon after I put this up. People seemed to really like this idea, so, might as well make it a bit longer. Although, it probably will only be a round seven or eight chapters.

Review, Pm, hope you like it.  
Anyway, enjoy.


	3. Report 3: SCP 4530

**Item: SCP 4530**

**Object Class: Keter**

* * *

**Special containment procedures: (Revised)**

SCP 4530 is to be kept in a standard humanoid containment cell encased in 5 feet of lead to limit its mind reading and memory affecting abilities. SCP 4530 is located in site ███ and is to be under observation at all times. As of 4530-1, no foundation members of level three or higher clearance and/or members of staff with confidential information memorise are to go within 5 feet of SCP 4530's containment cell. Food is to be delivered three times daily via remotely operated drone. From 7th July, 20██ onward, a 10 kg standard pack of wet or dry cat food is to be supplied weekly along with a bowl of water to allow SCP 4530 to feed a cat that was given to SCP 4530 as part of an agreement to remain in foundation custody. Cat litter is to be supplied weekly, with used litter removed with SCP 4530's used plates and cutlery. When bedding must be replaced, use of D class personnel is not advised as of incident 4530-2, in which D 5831 was violently (data expunged), resulting in SCP 4530 needing to be moved to allow cleaning staff to remove what was left of D 5831. It was noted that D 5831 was convicted of several crimes against young children and animals, which appeared to enrage SCP 4530.

Note: On 5th July 20██, SCP 4530 was revealed to have a similar energy projection ability as SCP 4527. As such, SCP 4530 was immediately reclassified as a keter class entity and put under constant surveillance.

* * *

**Description:**

SCP 4530 appears to be a young girl of asian descent in her early teens. SCP 4530 wears a blue shirt and pink skirt. It's hair is a lavender purple colour and claims that it is it's natural colour. The only visible sign of SCP 4530 anonymous nature is it's 'third eye', a red organic structure resembling an eye attached to the SCP's scalp, wrist, and lower spine via thin organic wires. X-rays performed on said structure show no bone structure, it appears to be comprised solely of muscle tissue and nerves. Although SCP 4530 has refused to comment on if it provides visual information, the fact it reacts by blinking and averting it's gaze should it receive overstimulation leads to the theory it does.

SCP 4530 has an innate ability to read the thoughts of other sentient beings and non-sentient animals. When asked if it could refrain from doing so, it claimed 'that it cannot turn it off...and to stop questioning if it's true, it is.' As such, foundation personnel are advised to not think of anything that could offend or agitate SCP 4530. SCP 4530 has also shown the ability to read and alter the memories of any living being with it's sphere of mind reading, including, although it is known if limited to:

1) Erasing the memory of responding field agents attempting to contain it.

2) Extracting confidential information from Dr ████ during incident 4530-1.

3) Reinstating the memory of a member of site security within minutes of amnestics being applied.

4) Reconstructing the memories of site director Lyon ████ that was expunged after working with SCP 231 during incident 4530-3. SD Lyon ████ committed suicide 1 hour afterwards, which caused SCP 4530 to become distressed and unresponsive to staff, repeating 'I'm sorry' for several hours.

No tested material or element has been effective at completely blocking SCP 4530's abilities, with pure lead only lowering the range by a few feet.

SCP 4530 has also shown the ability to project 'Danmaku', prompting increased safely procedures.

Due to SCP 4530's memory altering effects, no field agent sent to retrieve SCP 4530 has any memory of its capture, with backup agents arriving to find all agents unconsciousness along with ██ civilians. SCP 4530 had been tranquilised, and had collapsed in the middle of crowd. Amnestics were not required as all non foundation staff had also suffered memory loss. First contact with SCP 4530 was in Akihabara, Japan.

* * *

**Containment log**

Below is all known information of SCP 4530's capture and a transcription of recovered video and audio from police and foundation body cameras. Note that missing information is due to field agents lacking memory of first contact and some footage having been corrupted.

On 30th June 20██, police were alerted by several bystanders to a confused girl who appeared to be in distress next to ████, in Akihabara. Officers were dispatched and footage shows them locating SCP 4530, who was clutching its head, crying.

Officer: Excuse me, miss? Are you-?

SCP 4530: Make it stop! T-Too many…! Where am I? It hurts, be quiet! Be QUIET!

Said officer is suspected to have been launched away from what is recorded, before footage cuts out. Due to officers failing to respond and reports of several people collapsing, more police were dispatched along with medical personnel. Footage shows officers arriving to find SCP 4530, having appeared to have calmed somewhat, standing amount the bodies.

Officer: What the hell? What happened here? Miss did-

SCP 4530: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just needed time to think in peace, it was loud. No, I didn't hurt them, what's a taser? No, stay away from me!

(static)

Footage was corrupted from this point on. It is suspected that SCP 4530 was responding to the police officer's thoughts. After communication was lost a second time, embedded foundation members alerted field agents, who were dispatched to investigate. Agents arrived within five minutes of previous loss of communication, footage showing SCP 4530 checking on unconscious people. It turns to agents as they approached.

SCP 4530: Who? SCP foundation? What is that? Some human society?

Agent ██: Are you respon-

SCP 4530: It was an accident. There was so many humans, I could not think. So I made them stop thinking so I could-no, they are not dead.

Agent ██: I didn't-

SCP 4530: Contain? What does that…? No, I refuse to be locked in some box! I just need to return to the Underworld, or Gensokyo. This must be the...Tokyo? Japan? Then this is the outside…

Agent ██: If you come qui-

SCP 4530: I don't know what that means, but I will not be tranquilised!

Agent ██ appears to jump to the side, dodging something before his camera fails.

It is unknown what happened within the next 30 minutes as embedded operatives lost contact with deployed agents. The foundation was alerted to the possibility of a hostile SCP, with MTF PSI-40 deploying to the last known location of foundation agents. MTF PSI-40 arrived on site to find all agents, police and ██ number of civilians alive but unresponsive. Checking non-corrupted footage enabled the conformation of SCP 4530, who had at some point been shot with a tranquiliser round. SCP 4530 was secured and embedded operatives spread a false report of a major gas leak that resulted in the incident. Interviews with affected people found that they had no recollection of any events beyond noticing SCP 4530, with a cover story of it being a lost cosplayer being dispersed and readily accepted. All attempts at regaining the memory of affected field agents has failed, with the only explanation SCP 4530 has given being that 'you cannot remember what isn't there.' This has lead the foundation to believe that the SCP did not suppress the memories, instead deleting them outright.

* * *

**Addendum-1**

Below is a translated record of all interviews done on SCP 4530, with incident 4530-1 also included due to it occurred during the first interview.

Interview 1, Subject: What occurred during SCP 4530's capture

Date: 1st July 20██.

Present: Dr ████, Interviewer. SCP 4530, subject.

_Dr ████ enters the room and approaches SCP 4530, who glances up at him._

SCP 4530: You should have your questions ready before you start something like this.

_Dr _████ _appears taken aback before sighing and sitting down._

Dr ████: Ah yes, your ability. You sa-

SCP 4530: Yes, I cannot. Well, I could, but it would have...consequences. I would prefer not to end up like my sister. Yes I have a sister, but should you be asking about that at this time Dr ████?

Dr ████: Please 4530, could you wait until I speak before answering, for the recording?

SCP 4530:...Okay. Also, my name is Satori Komeiji. You were wondering if I had one?

Dr ████: Y-Yes...thank you. Now, may I ask how you came to be in Akihabara? Police reports suggest you appeared confused.

SCP 4530: I am unsure. I left my home to attempt to find one of my pets. She's a bit scatterbrained, so if she stays out for more than a day I usually send another one of my pets to find her. She did not return either, and they remained missing for several days, so I had to go to the surface myself. I went to where she usually flies off to, but found that I became disoriented as I landed near that shrine. The next thing I knew, I was in a forest. After a short walk I came to the outskirts of the city, so different to anything I'd ever seen. It was night, it was quiet...mostly. I was somewhat curious about where I was. Was it the outside world I had heard about. But then, humans began arriving. It went from manageable, to unbearable. My head began throbbing. Thousands of humans, all yelling. It was a nightmare.

Dr ████: I see.

SCP 4530: Do you know what it is like to have thousands of voices all shouting in your head, the thoughts filled with so many conflicting emotions.

Dr ████: No, it must have been-

SCP 4530: Unpleasant. Yes, similar to (data redacted), as you called it.

_Dr _████ _is visibly shaken._

Dr ████: What the!? How do you know about-

SCP 4530: You are thinking about it, the more you think about it the easier it is no you're thinking about it more, do the opposite. Okay, (data redacted)? That must be against some law. Three? Why are-

Dr ████: Cut the recording, stop it no-!

Aftermath: After audio-visual recording was stopped, Dr ████ left the room in a hurry, pushing past the present guard. Before amnestics were applied to him, he told foundation staff that the SCP looked at him before nodding, saying 'yes, they will need to cut that out of your memory'. Class A amnestics were applied to the present guard. SCP 4530 refused to leave until the procedure was finished, clearly interested in the process. Two minutes after finishing, the barely conscious guard was carried away, SCP 4530 staring intently at him. When asked to return to it's containment, it commented as it left 'tell me if it worked.' Staff at first did not know what it meant, but discovered the next day that the guard could remember the contents of the interview, the amnestics having apparently failed. Class B amnestics were then applied due to 21 hours having passed since the interview. A member of research staff went to inquiry if SCP 4530 had done something, but left after entering it's sphere of influence and hearing it whisper 'so it worked'.

Note from site director: Okay, no one of level 3 clearance or with sensitive information memorised is to go near this thing. If you're aware of having had any amnestics done to you stay away too. It looks like it can dredge up repressed memories.

* * *

Interview 2, Subject: What SCP 4530's is

Date: 3rd July 20██.

Present: Researcher Reo ███, Interviewer. SCP 4530, subject.

_Reo ███ enters the interview room, SCP 4530 looking up at him._

SCP 4530: Not high enough on the chain to know something important?

_The researcher laughs as he sits._

Reo ███: Yeah, I'm so new there's nothing to take!

SCP 4530: You are taking this well. That's new.

Reo ███: I've nothing to hide.

SCP 4530: (data expunged)

_Reo ███ turns to the guard_

Reo ███: Can that be cut out?...Yes? Good. Anyway let's ignore that and start with the actually questions, which I have not read so I can read them out without you answering them early. Okay, first one. Simple, what are you?

SCP 4530: I am a Satori...a being that can read thoughts.

Reo ███: I see. But uhh, it says-

SCP 4530: Yes my name is Satori Komeiji. My 'first name' is my species name, unlike my sister. My family name is the important one in my mind. I'm certain my sister does not factor into this questioning-

Reo ███: Okay, slow down. Ha hah, oh I can see my they told me not to read them beforehand. So, actually next question is...about your 'sister' so we'll skip that seen you said no to answering about that.

SCP 4530: I will answer those questions, as long as I am comfortable about it.

Reo ███: Okay, first one is 'is your sister actually your sister?' Than is she the same as you and what did you mean in the previous interview?

SCP 4530: Yes, she is my sister, a satori as well. Although she cannot read minds anymore due to something she did to herself. No more about that.

Reo ███: Got it. And the final one we have here is about your third eyeball...thing.

SCP 4530: It is my third eye, it allows my abilities to function as long as it is open.

Reo ███: What if it's closed?

SCP 4530:...My sister happens…

_SCP 4530 fell silent and refused to speak on the matter further, ending the questioning._

* * *

Interview 3, Subject: SCP 4530's abilities

Date: 5st July 20██.

Present: Researcher Reo ███, Interviewer. SCP 4530, subject.

_Reo ███ enters the room, SCP 4530 smiles briefly._

SCP 4530: (data expunged)

Reo ███: Okay, please do not start off every session with that.

SCP 4530: I won't.

Reo ███: Thank you. Now, today's set of questions. Hmm, oh, simply, more details on your abilities, any you have not shown or mentioned and asking if we can x-ray and test your eye.

SCP 4530: X-ray?

Reo ███: Not sure on exactly how it works, but you get radiation shot into your eye to see the inside of it.

SCP 4530: For a researcher, you don't know a lot about certain things.

Reo ███: I started two weeks ago, I'll get more researched in time, starting, with you.

SCP 4530: Alright. Now, my powers. I can read the thoughts of most living creatures. I prefer animals though, so simple and to the point. Humans are tangled and filled with conflicting thoughts. A dog may simply wish for some affection or to relieve themselves. A human has the whole day planned, the previous day running through their head, the next day to worry about. Multiple it by a thousand, and it's a recipe for a painful migraine. One that just won't stop. Yes, a single person or two is fine, no need to worry ███. So that is why I was 'freaking out' when found. Another thing I can do, is if given a bit of time, I can go a bit deeper. Memories are more difficult to read, but give me a minute, and I can take a peek, or mess with them. Like the guard they repressed the memory of. Before they left, I pulled the memory out of the hole they hid it in.

Reo ███: Okay, so can you read memories too, but can you erase memories?

_Reo_ ███ _blinks twice, rubbing his head_

Reo ███:...Okay, but can you erase memories?

SCP 4530: Check that recording thing later.

Reo ███: Okay, that's worrying. Is that why everyone who found you can't remember anything?

SCP 4530: Sudden violent loss of a large portion memory would send a human brain reeling, it made the people faint. It silenced them.

Reo ███: Got it.

SCP 4530: And now, something a bit more generic.

_SCP 4530 summons a ball of energy, firing it up with it exploding on contact with the ceiling._

SCP 4530: Danmaku, part of the spell cards system Gensokyo on the surface loves so much.

Reo ███: Woah, that's something-hmm?

_Reo ███'s radio goes off_

Reo ███: Hello? Yes I'm...leave? Why? Okay I'm going! Sorry, I've just been told to run for it, so, see you later I guess?

_Audio/visual feed ends_

Note: SD Lyon ███, who was watching the interview, ordered researcher ███ to quickly remove himself from SCP 4530's presence due to witnessing the SCP ability to use 'Danmaku' similar to SCP 4527. SCP 4530 was put under constant surveillance due to this and reclassified as Keter due to demonstrating it most likely could breach containment at anytime due to this ability.

* * *

Foreword: When SCP 4530 was given breakfast on the morning of 6th July, it expressed a wish to return home to the drone that delivered it's food, possibly mistaking it for a living creature. It claimed that it wanted to find it's pets and return to the Underworld, as a week had passed in it's absence. SD Lyon ███, worried it may attempt to breach containment, asked researcher ███ to attempt to bargain with the SCP, fearing it could trigger another incident similar to incident ███ in which SCP 4527 severally damaged and breached site 17 along with former Dr Ayane Yuki. Due to replacing the scheduled interview and valuable information being recorded, it is filed within the interview logs.

Subject: Future of SCP 4530's containment

Date: 6th July 20██.

Present: Researcher Reo ███, SCP 4530.

_Reo ███ enters the room and sits._

SCP 4530: Happy?

Reo ███: Huh? Oh yes, thank you, it's a nightmare to cut out stuff like that.

SCP 4530: Today's different, isn't it?

Reo ███: Yes. Today isn't an asking questions day. It's more-

SCP 4530: Begging.

Reo ███: A bit, off on the wording, but, yes. You said you wished to go home.

SCP 4530: But let me guess, this foundation does not like to let things they get a hold of go.

Reo ███: Yes.

_SCP 4530 closes it's eyes thinking. During which researcher_ ███ _reads through the edited report of incident_ ███. _After 6 minutes, 4530 opens it's eyes._

SCP 4530: I've never heard of the gap sage acting like that, you all must have truly harmed her.

Reo ███: What?...Oh yeah, me reading plus mind reading.

SCP 4530: Please note ███, I cannot stay here forever. I am needed back home. I also must find my pets. Although, if going too close to the barrier is what caused me to appear in that forest, than Okuu may have been ejected too. The girl would probably fly off and become lost. So, I have a proposal for your rulers.

Reo ███: Bosses would be a better term.

SCP 4530: It is possible that one or both of my pets escaped to the outside world. I would like you all to attempt to find them. I will stay here for one month. If they are found, or the month passes, I am leaving this containment cell to find my way home, with or without them, as I cannot stay here any longer. I will not be as violent as Yakumo, but I will force my way out if stopped. Understood?

Reo ███: Yeah, my boss will listen to this later, so he'll decide if it's alright.

SCP 4530: Another request. I would also like some company.

Reo ███: Ehh, do you want a D-cla-

SCP 4530: No, not after the last one. I would like an animal. Talking to you and catching the stray thought of a passing guard, it gets lonely.

Reo ███: I'll go ask.

Note: The site director was at first reluctant to agree to SCP 4530's demand to leave in one month and passed on the request to the level 4 regional director. Due to the danger SCP 4530 poses to the foundation, the RD proposed agreeing to SCP 4530's request while also ordering an increase to time and and resources into developing a way to inhibit 'Danmaku', if possible. If no way to suppress this ability is found, SCP 4530 is to be tagged and released, tagging to be performed via remote controlled drone after 4530 is sedated by sedative laced food. The tag is to be injected into the leg. SCP 4530 is not to be informed of SCP 4529, as it is highly likely it is it's missing pet, 'Okuu'.

Edit: Also, someone get her a cat or something.

* * *

**Addendum-2**

Below is a log of incident 4530-3, which occur on 9th July 20██ due to former SD Lyon ███ carelessly coming within 10 metres of SCP 4530. It appears it did not extract any information from SD ███ due to what it recovered from the SD's repressed memory sending it into a catatonic state for several hours.

At 10:24am on 9th July, 4530 was being being transported to it's interview room for a scheduled questioning when SD Lyon ███ accidentally passed by, not realising the time. He attempted to leave SCP 4530's presence when the SCP froze and looked curious and thoughtful for a second. It later stated that it noticed the SD had received amnestics and was curious why. The former SD froze as SCP 4530 continued to stare at him, refusing to move from the place it was standing. SCP 4530 suddenly began retching, covering it's mouth as Lyon ███ grabbed his head. 4530 was quickly removed and returned to it's containment cell as SD ███ quickly left too, running to his office. Nothing was heard from the director for one hour before site security attempted to enter his office, finding it locked. One member of staff commented that they thought they smelled blood, prompting security to break into the office.

Former SD ███ was found dead by his desk, having (data expunged) his arms before (data expunged) his torso. It took several hours to clean up his body. A note was found covered in blood, obscuring most of the writing, with only 'we're all monsters' being legible. It was found that the SD had worked on SCP 231. SCP 4530 was confronted by researcher ███, asking what it did. SCP 4530 mostly likely read ███ thoughts, as it began shaking, repeating saying 'I'm sorry', before becoming unresponsive. Below is what SCP 4530 later commented after recovering.

"Humans...maybe humans are the real monsters of this world. How could, this place even consider that. Not even the most warped youkai, could ever do such things...repeatedly. Even they, would let someone die. What are you?"

No response was given to the SCP.

* * *

AN: I did not fall asleep by my laptop delaying this by 7 hours, there is in fact, no proof.

Anyway, so new chapter/report this took me awhile due to being busy in life. I've also fixed one or two things in the previous report, like doubling data, or having data instead of date, that was an accident on how I discovered that, a weird accident.

Going to start working on the next one on-off like this one soon, hopefully not taking too long.

Review, pm, tell me my grammar is off again, seriously, keep at that, hopefully I'll get better if people point it out enough.  
Anyway, enjoy.


	4. Report 4: SCP 4532

**Item: 4532**

**Object class: Euclid**

* * *

**Special containment procedures:**

SCP 4532 is to be kept in a standard humanoid containment cell in area ██, although due to it's habit of deconstructing it's provided bed for 'spare screws', it is to sleep on a futon that is to be changed weekly. Due to 4532 repeatedly dismantling the standard containment cell camera, one is to be installed in the light fixture and checked weekly for tampering. SCP 4532 is to be fed twice daily with food taken from the staff cafeteria, with the exception if cucumbers are present within the food, in which cucumber free food is to be prepared. This is due to SCP 4532's adoration of cucumbers, as such they are to used as a reward for good behaviour and cooperation. No technological or mechanical device/object is to be given to or left with SCP 4532 unless part of testing. All missing equipment reported after contact with SCP 4532 is to be logged and SCP 4532's person and belongings are to be searched in order to ensure SCP 4532 is not hoarding parts for personal projects. No foundation weaponry is to be provided as part of testing due to the now apparent danger of constructed weapons like SCP 4532-2 being replicated or improved upon. All devices made by 4532 as part of testing are to be logged and secured within safe storage based on their danger rating.

* * *

**Description:**

SCP 4532 appears to be a young girl of asian descent, physically around 10-12 years old. It has blue hair tied in twintails and wears an azure blue dress along with a green cap and large dark blue backpack that appears too large to be worn correctly due to its size, but does not suffer any extreme limitations on movement due to it. The dress it wears has multiple pockets lining the lower portion of the outfit that are filled with miscellaneous tools used for fine maintenance of machinery. A brass key hangs from its chest, held in place by four wires that wrap around its back. Larger tools used in the maintenance and construction/deconstruction of machines and technology are stored within its backpack. It is defensive of foundation staff examining the bag, refusing to let researchers examine it without its permission. It was later revealed there was some form of propeller based flight machine powered by a motor stored in its bag. It is powered by an unknown fuel stored in it, and allows SCP 4532 to fly.

SCP 4532 appears to possess a high level of proficiency with machinery and some electronics. It likes to take apart and examine anything it can get its hands on, such as its bed, shower and the camera in its cell. It has shown an impressive ability to construct machines and objects from spare parts, such as SCP 4532-1, made solely from parts of taken from a foundation van (see containment log and creation log for details). Due to this ability, as part of testing SCP 4532 was allowed to make either items from parts and materials it requested, which were all taken, labeled and stored upon completion.

SCP 4532 claims it can use Danmaku, although currently cannot due to having lost something that it requires for its use.

* * *

**Containment log**

Recorded below a report written by Agent ███ and Field researcher ██ on first contact and containment of SCP 4532. No footage or recordings exist as Agent ████'s body camera was left inside his vehicle and was accidentally destroyed by SCP 4532 sitting on it.

On the 16th July 20██, as part of project ████ (see SCP 4528 for more detail), Agent ███ and researcher ██ were investigating a heavily wooded area near an old Shinto shrine near ███, Japan. They arrived at 1pm and left their vehicle at the base of the hill near the shrine. At 3:12pm, researcher ██ returned to the van to retrieve some equipment and found the van had been broken into, the radio torn out of the front and the dashboard cut open, clipped wires sparking. The wheels on the right hand side had become detached, later revealed to be because large amounts of metal had been cut off the chassis. The hood of the van was also raised, grunting coming from it. Researcher ██ walked around the front of the vehicle to find SCP 4532 disconnecting the battery from the engine. Below is her account on what happened.

Researcher ██ report on containment:

I went back to the van to get some measuring equipment, the stuff is too heavy to lug with us and found the wheels on the right side off and the door open. The dash board was all cut up and wires ripped out, the radio has been pried out. I thought some teenagers had come along and robbed us. Which would have looked bad, true, but there wasn't anything foundation related in the van. I walked around the front and saw her, the SCP, waist deep in the hood. I thought it was stuck. A huge bag was sitting beside the dangling legs. The missing parts were beside the car. I called out to her just as she climbed fully into the hood. 4532 froze and rose out of the hood, holding the battery. She was covered in dirt, looking like a deer in a headlight.

She suddenly screamed 'human' before apologising and jumping out of the hood, scooping everything into her bag and running off. It stunned me how fast and fluidly she did it. Then I called ████, who promptly ran back to the van. I radioed the others and told them we might have an SCP. I was told to wait at the van and well, I never saw it again until they came back with it, holding some weird device.

After radioing in her sighting of SCP 4532, Agent ████ gave chase as nearby agents closed in on their location, below is a report written by Agent ████, detailing his encounter with and the capture of SCP 4532.

Agent ████ report on containment:

██ called me back to the van, saying a little girl had been taking bits and pieces out of it. We at first weren't sure if it was a SCP, but when a blue haired, massive backpack wearing kid with tools good enough to cut out metal from the chassis appears from nowhere, it's certainly not normal. I didn't see the kid at first, just got back to ██ pointing at all the damage it did. I later learned it found my old broken phone in the van. I have been meaning to get rid of it, but the SCP using it as a base for a walkie talkie thing got rid of it. I ran off in the direction I was pointed in, and didn't see much along the path. Than ███ and ████ showed up on their bikes. Those sped things up. We drove down the dirt road and came to a cross path, three paths, three of us. I went left. It was really quiet in the woods, so when I heard metal grinding and someone yelling, I called the two to come to me. Called in command too. Found her off the path, messing with all the stuff she grabbed. She had all but destroyed the radio, and had done some poor wiring into a metal case she had made. It was glued together. She was groaning and complaining about rushing, she sounded scared. I was waiting for backup, but when she shocked herself hooking up the battery and tried talking into the messed up phone, I stepped in.

She freaked out seeing me, yelling 'stranger' and 'please be a nice human'. That settled the theory on if she was a normal girl or not. I told her to calm down, not to panic. She was not having any of that. She was yelling about how she just got lost and she had never seen a vehicle like that and was trying to make something to call a friend because the radios they made for emergencies had disappeared. I tried telling her to calm down again, but she was scared, backing away dragging the radio thing. Than ████ showed up and she froze at another one of us. ███ coming in a few seconds later was setting her off. 'Weird clothes, near seen us before' she was shouting stuff like that. ████ told her to stop yelling and come with us quietly and she'd be fine. She didn't so much walk as more I had to drag her. She was acting like a child that had just been caught stealing candy. It took ████ and ███ working together to move the radio. It was impressive that she could carry all that.

Agent ████ brought SCP 4532 back to the van, were foundation agents were waiting to transport it to nearby area ██. SCP 4532 later apologised for damaging the van and phone.

* * *

**Addendum**

Below is all audio and visual recordings and translated transcripts of all interviews performed on SCP 4532. SCP 4532 refused to speak for several interviews on the first two days, as such these are not recorded here. It was later coaxed into answering questions by Dr Makoto Saito, who found it liked cucumber to such a degree it would speak if given some.

Interview 1, Subject: What SCP 4532 is and its talents.

Data: 18th July 20██.

Present: Dr Makoto Saito, Interviewer. SCP 4532, subject.

_Dr Makoto Saito enters the interview room. SCP 4532 appears to tense up, grabbing its bag that sits by the chair._

Dr Saito: Hello SCP 4532, my name is Dr Makoto Saito, I'm here to ask you a few questions. Will you please answer them?

_SCP 4532 remains silent_

Dr Saito: 4532, please, remaining quiet won't help anyone.

_SCP 4532 remains silent_

Dr Saito: Is there anything you want that will make you speak. A drink, food?

SCP 4532: A...A cucumber.

Dr Saito: A cucumber? Will you answer a few questions if we get you one?

_SCP 4532 nods. Dr Saito turns to and whispers something to the present guard, who leaves. 7 minutes later, he returns with half a cucumber sliced up. SCP 4532 sits up in its seat. Once placed on the table, it begins eating rapidly._

Dr Saito: More inclined to speak now?

_SCP 4532 nods._

Dr Saito: Alright then. First off, may I ask what you are?

SCP 4532: Kappa.

Dr Saito: A kappa? Wasn't expecting that. Although folklore does say they like cucumber. Hmm. If you are a kappa, why do you resemble a young girl?

SCP 4532: I've always looked like this.

Dr Saito: I see. I was told you dismantled your bed and the camera in your cell.

SCP 4532: The bed was cuz I'm not used to stuff like that, and screws are handy to have spare of. And the camera was so slick and new. Rinnosuko only ever has old or rusty busted ones, so I had to have a look.

Dr Saito: Do you like technology.

SCP 4532: All the humans I know are so behind the times, so getting something new is cool. That vehicle thing as cool too. I was in a rush though, so I probably butchered it.

Dr Saito: Yes, yes you did.

SCP 4532: Sorry, I like breaking things down and making stuff, so all this is kinda nice. I just wish there weren't so many strangers around. I like to hang out with my friends only, but the three man, and all the people running around and shouting and...I kinda clammed up. But thanks for the cucumber!

Dr Saito: Hmm, if you want, I can see if they'll let you make things under supervision. And if you answer my questions during these sessions, I will give you a cucumber. Deal?

SCP 4532: I get to mess around with outside stuff and get cucumbers? Yay, you might be just worm your way onto the human friend list with Marisa!

Note: After the session, Dr Saito put in a request to allow SCP 4532 to dismantle and make machines under supervision. This was approved later that day.

* * *

Interview 2, Subject: SCP 4532 origin

Data: 19th July 20██.

Present: Dr Makoto Saito, Interviewer. SCP 4532, subject.

_Dr Saito enters the room, plate in hand. SCP 4532 visible perks up._

Dr Saito: After the questions.

SCP 4532: Okay, fine.

Dr Saito: SCP 4532, can I ask you where you came from?

_SCP 4532 is silent for 2 minutes_

SCP 4532: I don't know. I've been alive for a while and never really thought about where I came from.

Dr Saito: Sorry, I may have misspoke, what I meant was where did you come from before the foundation found you in those woods.

SCP 4532: Oh, I live in Gensokyo, in the Genbu ravine.

Dr Saito: Gens...can you use Danmaku?

SCP 4532: Yeah, I was never really good at it though. I made something to help me with it, pretty much me trying to make a mix of tech and magic, which failed bad. But as long as I had it, I could fight, decently. But either I left it at home or I lost it. So if I try, I'd probably blow myself up.

Dr Saito: I see. How did you come to be in the forested area?

SCP 4532: Well, I was visiting Reimu when I got dizzy and fell over. Next thing I knew I was alone. The shrine was there, but it looked like it had been abandoned for years. Trees overgrown, plants everywhere. I walked down the steps and saw the van. I was scared. So I tried making a radio to call anyone. One of the other Kappas, Rinnosuko has a transceiver he found. I think the reporter tengu has something. Hey, you said I can make stuff, can I finish that? The SOS kappa radio I think I'll call it.

Dr Saito: I'm sorry, we can't let you finish that.

SCP 4532: Ohh…

Dr Saito: Later today is the first testing period. Can I make a suggestion for what to make?

SCP 4532: I guess?

Dr Saito: SCP's from Gensokyo have an unusually mind set, can you attempt to make a weapon?

SCP 4532: What? Umm, I can try my best. I'm not a weaponsmith kind of kappa. I suppose I can try to make or modify something to be like one of the [data redacted] guns. The [data redacted] like to keep them a secret but I got a hold of a damaged one and poked around at it ages ago. So I'll try.

Note: SCP 4532 later made SCP 4532-2 and was asked never to make weaponry again. See creation log for more details.

Note 2: Request to upgrade SCP 4532 to Keter is denied based on its inability to use 'Danmaku' due to lose of its device that allowed safe use of it.

* * *

**ERROR! Interview log 3 cannot be view without clearance level 3 or higher.**

**Please enter name, password and ID number as to authenticate clearance level.**

**Name:**

**Dr [******* *****]**

**Password:**

**[*************]**

**ID**

**[******]**

**Enter**

**...**

**Authenticating**

**...**

**Clearance level 4 authenticated.**

**Note: All normally redacted data is viewable within this log.**

Interview 3, Subject: Information on SCP 4531 (Lunar capital)

Data: 21st July 20██.

Present: Dr Makoto Saito, Interviewer. SCP 4532, subject.

_SCP 4532 is lead into a interview room by site security and Dr Saito._

Dr Saito: SCP 4532, we need to know all you know about SCP 4531.

SCP 4532: What's that? I know you call my 4532, but what 4531?

Dr Saito: It is some form of structure on the moon. We cannot find it via camera or drone, but 4529 and yourself have mentioned it. Even former Dr Yuki mentioned it in her interview months ago. You made that gun attempting to copy a lunar rifle right?

SCP 4532: Oh yeah, the Lunarians. They're a bunch of goddesses and rabbits. They don't like humans and youkai. They think the planet is 'impure'. The gun wasn't really like what they have. They have super powerful ballistic guns. But I made it shot battery acid. Super battery acid.

Dr Saito: I see, that's...worrying. Anyway, is there a way to contact them. The foundation scientists are tearing their hair out. We think they're stopping some technology and probes from working correctly.

SCP 4532: Umm. Get me the SOS kappa radio. I can try tuning into the frequency the leaders use cuz they can't do the rabbit mind link thing. I found one once and got an angry rabbit on my door because of it.

_Dr Saito requests SCP 4532-1 to be brought to the interview room. The request is granted and the device is delivered. 4532 spent 3 hours finishing 4532-1 and used Dr Saito's phone as a means to tune it._

SCP 4532: There. It can get five wavelengths. One the kappas use, one that the Lunarians used to use. And three that I found that your phone can't normally pick up. I guessed you checked all the normal one. Don't use this here though, or you might get an angry goddess on your ass.

_For more details, see SCP 4531. The completion of SCP 4532-1 is not to be recorded in the creation log due to the requirement of level 3 clearance to view SCP 4531_

**END OF RESTRICTED LOG**

* * *

Interview 4, Subject: SCP 4532-5

Data: 23rd July 20██.

Present: Dr Makoto Saito, Interviewer. SCP 4532, subject.

Dr Saito: Tell me what is in it.

_SCP 4532 remains silent._

Dr Saito: 4532 please. You were behaving and cooperating, why did you make that? What is in it. Please, the foundation will punish you harshly if you don't answer. Just tell us what's inside it.

SCP 4532: It's been fun here. But I've heard the other humans. 'She's like a miracle worker with machines' 'She made a super gun!' 'She made a lamp' 'Think she can make robot?' 'Making stuff is all we have her for'. I'm just a grease monkey or something to you, right?

Dr Saito: Who said that?

SCP 4532: The humans with the guns that watched me working. They'd shut up around you. I wanna go home.

Dr Saito: What, no, that's not true. We're keeping you safe. And the making stuff was to see how well you can manufacture things. It was part of the testing.

SCP 4532: Even if you're nice, the others aren't. Kappa's are friends of humans, but unless I like the human I won't work with them. So I had fun, now I wanna go home.

Dr Saito: Please tell us what's in the box.

SCP 4532: Forcing it open might be unpleasant. I'm done.

Note: As of this questioning no more 4532-'s have been constructed.

* * *

**All logged creations of SCP 4532**

**Open filed logs?**

…

**Y/N**

…

**Y**

…

Logged below are all mechanical and technological creations made by SCP 4532 as part of testing. All constructed objects are stored within separate secure safes/storage containers depending on size and assessed risk.

Each file contains a general description of said object, known used materials, use/s or possible use/s if non-functional, an alias which is the name SCP 4532 gave the constructed device and a construction date.

Labal: SCP 4532-1

Description: SCP 4532-1 resembles a hastily constructed radio receiver and partially constructed handheld walkie-talkie, both made of metal with several loose wires hanging free from the sides that spark when turned on. Several other wires are wired to a large vehicle lithium battery.

List of materials: One standard mobile car radio, one non-functioning Nokia 3310 that belonged to Agent ███, several wires cut or torn from standard foundation van dashboard, model ████, one lithium 063 van battery, 23kg of scrap metal cut from foundation vehicle's chassis.

Use/s: Although mostly non-functional, it is stated by SCP 4532 that it was attempting to construct a radio transceiver in an attempt to contact someone for assistance. Due to its hasty construction, it can only receive transmissions from one unknown frequency, and cannot transmit anything. The frequency it can receive is mostly static, with only the occasional break in which something inaudible plays in the background. The only audible transmission ever heard was the distorted voice of a girl begging for someone to pick up. All requests from SCP 4532 to allow its completion have been denied.

Alias: SOS Kappa radio.

Date: 16/07/20██

* * *

Label: SCP 4532-2

Description: SCP 4532-2 appears at first to be a normal AR 15 combat rifle. Examination though shows that it has been modified by replacing the normal analog scope with a green dot laser sight with the dot resembling SCP 4532's face winking and the magazine cartridge is welded to the frame. This prevents the magazine from being removed and reloaded.

List of materials: Foundation owned AR 15 combat rifle, Dr Saito's laser pointer pen, one LED digital clock, 6 standard AA batteries, 10 standard 9V batteries, 8cm of copper wire, used 326 milliliters argon-helium welding fuel with provided welding torch.

Use/s: SCP 4532-2 can be fired like a normal AR 15, except with significantly less recoil. It fires what appears to be charged energized lithium bullets taken from the used batteries. It has been tested on cast iron, steel, titanium, wood, brick and on D-class personnel. It was found to pierce through all but titanium and the D-class personnel. It left scorch marks on the metal and inflicted 3rd degree burns on shot D-class. All other tested material did little to stop it. The laser sight contains a counter of how many shots can be fired from the rifle before reloading. It originally read 120, as of this date it reads 74. Due to how SCP 4532 welded the magazine onto the weapon, it cannot be reloaded.

Alias: Anti-cover maim gun

Comment from SCP: You told me to try making a weapon, so I made something that could really hurt someone. I really didn't like it though. I'm not a weaponsmith kind of kappa.

Date: 19/07/20██

Note: It made a modified gun that can shot through most material and give nasty burns from some wires and batteries. As much of an asset it would be for it to make weapons that could hurt previously resistant SCPs, I'm putting forward a proposal to forbid weapon creation. A gun and batteries made this, what if it got a RPG or something.

* * *

Label: SCP 4532-3

Description: SCP 4532-3 resembles a large analog desk lamp, made of metal and heat deformed plastic. The metal adjustable neck has several wires coiled around it and ends in a standard 15V bulb with it held in place by a makeshift clamp. It runs off AAA batteries

List of materials: one 15V bulb, four AAA batteries, 12 screws plus 8 stolen from SCP 4532's bed, 3 kgs of scrap steel, 2 standard 250ml plastic cups, one metre copper wire, one metal shower hose that connects the shower head to the wall ripped out its room.

Use/s: It's a lamp. It wanted one so it made one. Site staff provided SCP 4532 a desk lamp after it was found that SCP 4532-3 was simply a makeshift lamp that produced a light level of 1000 lumen. It used four AAA batteries per hour due to poor wiring of the bulb.

Alias: Lamp

Date: 20/07/20██

* * *

Label: SCP 4532-4

Description: SCP 4532-4 appears at first to be a normal ███ brand pod based coffee machine, with with the side of the casing opened. A large plastic container is attached to the side with a glass funnel affixed to the top for holding coffee beans. Examining the inside by removing the plastic container shows the inner workings has been gutted and a mechanical grinder and heating rods for water has been installed into it.

List of materials: one ███ brand pod based coffee machine, two 5kg 12cm steel rods, one one litre plastic container, one 15cm diameter glass funnel, 500 grams of coffee beans, 3 high conductive steel 5cm rods, 50cm copper wire, 1 10rpm circular motor.

Use/s: Made from the broken area coffee machine, SCP 4532-4 is a functional coffee grinder and water heater, although it lacks a filtration system. As such, it pours boiling water with ground coffee into a provided cup in an attempt to make coffee. SCP 4532 thought that was how coffee was made. Despite Dr ███ protests, it was stored away due to it frequently blowing a fuse in use

Alias: Kappa coffee :P. (4532 wrote the :P next to the name, so it is presumed part of it's name.)

Date: 21/07/20██

Note from Area director: Whoever thought it would be funny to use the SCP to fix the coffee machine is going to have a mountain of paper work when I find them.

* * *

Label: SCP 4532-5

Description: SCP 4532-5 at first appears to be a large 25cm tall 50cm wide metal box with a keyhole on top. No key was provided, although it is suggested the key around its neck opens it.

List of materials: 6 120kg steel sheets cut to size via metal cutting tool from SCP 4532's backpack, 1 litre of argon-helium melding fuel, unknown number of other material

Use/s: It is unknown what use SCP 4532-5 serves, or if it is even the construction, as an unknown amount numerous other materials taken from other tests, from its bed and surveillance camera were used in its making. X-rays have been ineffective at viewing its internal structure. SCP 4532 has warned that forcing it open might be 'unpleasant'. As such, whatever is within SCP 4532-5 is classified as 4532-5-a and is to be locked away until foundation staff manage to undo the lock on 4532-5. SCP 4532 has refused to comment on what is inside.

Alias: Mystery box

Construction: On the night of 22nd July 20██, footage from SCP 4532's containment cell went offline, similar to how it went offline when its camera was broken apart by SCP 4532. It was logged and a request for a hidden camera was submitted to replace it in the morning. Over the several unrecorded hours, SCP 4532 used a stolen welder it modified to somehow run on 9V batteries (SCP 4532-6) and fuel to make 4532-5 along with the use of several tools from its pockets and backpack. By 7am, when breakfast was delivered, it was fully constructed, with SCP 4532 locking it with it's back turned. Researcher ██, who was bringing the SCP its breakfast, dropped the plate and triggered a site wide alarm. Site security removed the box and SCP 4532 was questioned, although it refused to answer any questions about what is within it. Until it is opened, it is to treated as hazardous.

Date: 22 to 23/07/20██

Update: On the 27th July 20██, research staff managed to open SCP 4532-5. Inside was a short transmitter that was non-functioning due to a wiring error that most likely occurred due to it rushing. The message it was attempting to send was in an unknown format or language and as such cannot be deciphered without SCP 4532 help. It has refused to cooperate. All testing involving the making of 4532-'s is suspended for the foreseeable future.

Note from Area director: Hidden camera, a futon and she's to be brought somewhere for bathing. The bag is to be searched daily, I don't care if it's nowhere near stuff to take, we cannot have it making things unsupervised.

* * *

Label: SCP 4532-6

List of materials: One welding tool, three 9V batteries, 100ml argon-helium fuel, unknown other materials

Use/s: A modified welder that uses the burner fuel and three 9V batteries to work, allowing it to be portable. Apart from that, it's just a normal tool.

Date: Unknown

* * *

AN: Number four written, about a little kappa.  
This was actually meant to be number two on the ones I wrote, but it got pushed back a bit. Two more to go and something special.

Not much else to say that I can remember, hope people are enjoying this.

Review, Pm, stuff of that nature.  
Anyway, enjoy.


	5. Report 5: SCP 4531

**ERROR!**

**Access to SCP 4531 requires a clearance or researcher level of 3 or higher.**

**Please enter name, password and ID number as to authenticate clearance level.**

**Name:**

**Dr [******* *****]**

**Password:**

**[*************]**

**ID**

**[******]**

**Enter**

**Authenticating**

**Clearance level 4 authenticated.**

* * *

**Item: SCP 4531**

**Object Class: Keter**

* * *

**Special containment procedures:**

Due to the entities residing within SCP 4531 disdain of humanity, they have hidden SCP 4531 from sight, with it only appearing to the naked eye or sensors upon coming with 500m of its perimeter. As such, there is no need for the foundation to conceal SCP 4531. SCP 4531-2-R, an entity sent by SCP 4531's ruling body, is to be contained within a modified, secure room within Lunar Area 32 and fed daily with base rations. As of 25th July 20██, any food sent from SCP 4531 for SCP 4531-2-R is to no longer be taken for testing first as 4531-2-R claims the foundation is 'tainting' it and refusing to eat.

* * *

**Description:**

SCP 4531 is a large, highly advanced city measuring roughly 250km from one side to the other, constructed in a perfect circle. It is protected by an unknown energy barrier that hides it's existence from all sensors or sight until one goes within 500m of its outer wall. From the recorded log and discussion with the operators of RCSPWD-25 exploration of SCP 4531, the large skyscraper-like buildings that make up a large amount of the city are constructed of an unknown reflective metal with all housing constructed of wood. Barren trees, classified as SCP 4531-4 are common through SCP 4531.

List of notable entities:

SCP 4531-1:

4531-1 are entities that have the appearance of humans. They appear to be human in every way save genetically, as they have several minor differences within their DNA. One notable one being a gene that in humans is inactive junk DNA with no use, but in 4531-1 is active. When exposed to 'impurity', this gene is coded to begin releasing toxins into SCP 4531-1's blood stream, causing extreme pain. It is possible a warning mechanism to all SCP 4531-1 to escape harmful 'impurity'.

SCP 4531-2:

4531-2 are entities that resemble short humans but with white rabbit ears and tails. They also possess the ability to communicate with one another telepathically, although this cannot be researched as 4531-2-R refuses to allow testing on itself. They are the labour force of SCP 4531 and are little more than slaves to the inhabitants of 4531. A rare few are chosen as pets for 4531-3s and are treated better, although 4531-2-R claims that disobedient pets are easily replaced.

SCP 4531-3:

4531-3 are a small number of entities that rule SCP 4531. They appearance-wise look human but possess incredible strength, resilience and the ability to use Danmaku similar to entities within SCP 4528. 4531-1 and 4531-2 revere them and claim they are goddesses, although 4531-2-R does not.

SCP 4531-4:

4531-4 are trees known as udonge that grow within SCP 4531. They are barren of leaves unless in the presence of something that is classified as 'impure', after which they rapidly bloom jewel like leaves. They appear to be a warning system.

As to allow for faster and more clear communication, a SCP 4531-2 was given to the foundation and now resides within Area 32. It has light brown hair with white rabbit ears and a small tail at its spine's base. It wears a dark navy jacket and pink skirt. It is unknown if it can survive in a vacuum, although it arriving at the Area airlock suggests either it can or can hold its breath without adverse effects within a vacuum. It has not allowed testing to be performed on itself.

SCP 4531 is significantly more advanced than most of the world, ahead of even the foundation. One SCP 4531-3 threatened to wipe Area 32 off the face of the moon if we push them too far. The foundation is currently attempting to negotiate with the ruling 4531-3 for access to their weaponry for research.

* * *

**Contact log:**

The below document contains all contacts with the entities of SCP 4531 until 4531-2-R was given as a 'telephone'.

1st contact:

The foundation first came into contact with SCP 4531 on 7th May 20██ after several failed probe launches. On 2nd May 20██, when a probe launched to investigate (data redacted), it was destroyed by an unknown force as it passed by the moon. Several more were launched in the coming days, with only one successfully escaping destruction. Area 32, using on site detectors, noted the shots originated from the moon's surface. At 12:26 EST a message was received and recorded on several normally unused radio frequencies. At first the message was unintelligible, mostly static. It took 4 days before the message could be heard, and it still required translation. Staff were unable to translate the message until 4531-2-R was received, who informed staff it was 'a warning to cease all attempts to bypass the moon without permission, unless we wish the Earth to suffer consequences.' It was later discovered that the language was a modified version of Japanese with the static being caused by a 4531-3 using technology too advanced for foundation instruments to pick up and play correctly.

2nd contact:

Due to staff at the time not understanding the message, Area 32's site director ordered a sweep of the moon's surface in order to find what destroyed the probes. On 8th May 20██, RCSPWD-4 passed within 500m of SCP 4531 and revealed the structure's outer wall. As RCSPWD-4 approached the wall, it encountered an incident of 4531-1 wielding some form of rifle. Footage was lost as RCSPWD-4 was fired on and destroyed.

3rd contact:

Due to the destruction of RCSPWD-4 and several probes, the foundation attempted to use multiple methods to locate and observe SCP 4531 to assess it status to classify it as an SCP. All failed as several devices within Area 32 began to malfunction. Satellites orbiting the planet also began to receive interference, causing planet wide disruptions. It was later revealed that this was a warning by an 4531-3 named Watatsuki no Yorihime who was losing patients with the Earth as the foundation continued to investigate SCP 4531.

4th contact: communication established:

After two months of disruptions, in an attempt to make true contact, Dr Makoto Saito requested SCP 4532 be allowed to complete 4532-1, a transmitter it had attempted to make during containment. The request was granted and SCP 4532 finished 4532-1 on 21st July 20██. It was capable of detecting five previously unknown radio frequencies. Area 32 technicians, with help from ground support, used 4532-1 to tune a modified transmitter and receiver to these frequencies. These ranges were found to be over 250MHz, although this has not be confirmed due to the possibility that they are of a frequency foundation instruments cannot read currently and the dial simply moved to the far end of the Hz gauge. The first three frequencies had only static, but the fourth picked up a somewhat distorted signal. Below is a translation of the recording obtain later with the help of 4531-2-R.

Entity 1: Yorihime, you need to stop. If you (unintelligible) annoyed!

Entity 2: It's fine, not (unintelligible) stop with the (static).

Entity 1: What if that Yuk(unintelligible) and attacks the lake like (unintelligible).

Entity 2: Come on, you really think she'd...hmm?

Entity 1: Hey, what's (static).

Entity 2: Cut the line!

Entity 1: (unintelligible).

Entity 2: There's a third signal! Cu-

(Static)

The frequency remained as nothing but static for 9 minutes before cutting back to audio. The audio was translated from normal Japanese.

Entity 2: Hey, humans, can you un-der-stand me!

Dr Morris: (in English)Umm...hello?

Entity 2: Uhh, English! Hope you've a translator, because we need to talk!

Dr Morris: (in English) Hey, does anyone speak...umm, I think Japanese?

Dr Eva: (in English) Give me that!...(Japanese) Hello?

Entity 2: Good, finally I can talk to you about all (unintelligible) you idiots have been (unintelligible) and with that robot!

Dr Eva: Please calm yourself, this line is very bad, some words aren't coming through.

Entity 1: Umm, Yorihime, maybe we should send them (unintelligible)

Entity 2: Hey, I said to go tell Lord Tsukuyomi about this!

Entity 1: He said to stop antagonizing them.

Entity 2: Humf! Fine, send one. Umm...send (unintelligible), she needs an attitude adjustment.

Dr Eva: Sorry to interrupt, but what are you talking about?

Entity 1: You'll see tomorrow.

(Static)

On the 22nd July 20██, 4531-2-R was found knocking on Area 32's southern airlock, claiming to be the foundation's new 'phone' to SCP 4531.

* * *

**Interview log:**

Below are all interviews with SCP 4531-2-R. Due to its ability to communicate with others of its species telepathically, it is to be used as a way of obtaining information on SCP 4531 or speaking to one of the incidents of 4531-3.

Interview 1, Subject: SCP 4531-2-R

Data: 22th July 20██.

Present: Dr Eva King, Interviewer. SCP 4531-2-R, subject.

_SCP 4531-2-R is let into Area 32 and immediately brought to the area conference room_.

Dr Eva: Please sit.

SCP 4531-2-R: Hmmf.

_4531-2-R remains standing._

Dr Eva: Alright, now then...who are you?

SCP 4531-2-R: Your new means of talking to the capital that doesn't involve eavesdropping. I'm here so you can ask crap and get answers. I'd prefer not to be, but supposedly I'm too 'annoyingly stubborn' to train. I thought I was decent, but no, 'we can't have rabbits like you disrupting defence corps training, so go annoy the humans as a phone.' I hate those two.

Dr Eva:...What?

SCP 4531-2-R: Uhhh, goddess' it's not that hard! I can talk to the other rabbits and get you answers to questions if they know it or can ask someone! Are all humans this dumb!

Dr Eva: So what are you?

SCP 4531-2-R: A rabbit. Or if you want specifics so you don't lump me in with the earth ones, a lunar rabbit.

D Eva: I see. So what are the human like people that destroyed the drone?

SCP 4531-2-R: Probably so random lunarian guardsman.

Dr Eva: And the two we were talking to?

SCP 4531-2-R: The two leaders of the lunarian defence corps, and princesses of the capital. People like to think of them as gods, but Lady Yorihime is the only with the god power summoning...thing. They're really strong. Lady Toyohime has...other powers...I don't know. They both can use that Gensokyo Danmaku thing too, but only their pet got to learn it, the rest has to just use guns.

Dr Eva: Okay then...that's, a lot to process.

SCP 4531-2-R: Humf.

Dr Eva: Finally question, do you have a name?

SCP 4531-2-R: Not one I want a human to know.

Note: Due to the seeming large differences between the different entities within SCP 4531, each one is to be given its own sub-classification, with the human-like ones being 4531-1, the entities with rabbit aspects being 4531-2 and the leaders and powerful members being 4531-3. The 4531-2 within foundation care is to be called 4531-2-R in order to distinguish it from others of it species.

* * *

Interview 2, Subject: Request for testable material

Data: 23th July 20██.

Present: Dr Eva King, Interviewer. SCP 4531-2-R, subject.

_Dr Eva enters SCP 4531-2-R's room. __SCP 4531-2-R stands and grins at Dr Eva._

SCP 4531-2-R: You again? Let me guess, your my honorary owner while here so only you can visit?

Dr Eva: No actually, I'm just the only one who can speak Japanese here. Everyone else speaks either English or their own country's language.

SCP 4531-2-R: Hmm, makes sense I guess.

Dr Eva: Now than, 4531-2-R, the fou-

_4531-2-R starts to laugh._

SCP 4531-2-R: Really, you're calling me that? I sound like some kind of catalog item.

Dr Eva: It is simply a classification. May I continue?...Good. Now, due to the 'lunarians' looking so much like humans, the foundation would like you to request some tissues and/or blood for testing.

SCP 4531-2-R: Eugh, gross.

_4531-2-R grimaces before entering a thoughtful pose._

SCP 4531-2-R: Yeah, ask her...thought so...why? _Directed at Dr Eva_

Dr Eva: To see if there are any differences between us and them, or are they just 'humans' on the moon.

SCP 4531-2-R: Don't let any lunarian hear that. Now...hmm...only if you promise to run by the capital if your sending stuff out into space, makes the radar go haywire every time if there's no warning. And promise you won't...no, not saying that it's gross...fine, that's better, no forceful 'experimentation' on me. I'd prefer not to be some lab rabbit.

Dr Eva: The experimenting, we'd ask. And I'll go ask someone about that later. Now, another request, can we get a weapon from your people for te-

SCP 4531-2-R: No.

Dr Eva: You didn't ask anyone did you?

SCP 4531-2-R: No.

Dr Eva: That's all than.

Note: As per request, the relevant 4531-3 is to be informed of all space faring probes and drones launched by the foundation or other organisations via 4531-2-R. As of writing this, none have been shot down since this agreement. The next day 4531-2-R informed staff they should check the airlock. An airtight parcel containing 1cm squared of lunarian flesh was sealed within along with 200oz of blood and several unknown items of food.

* * *

Interview 3, Subject: SCP 4531-2-R's refusal to eat and 'purity'.

Data: 25th July 20██.

Present: Dr Eva King, Interviewer. SCP 4531-2-R, subject.

Relevant information: Small parcels of food had been delivered to the airlock everyday since the first parcel. Staff had been performing tests on the food before giving it to SCP 4531-2-R. It appeared to notice the tampering and has refused to eat it or any other provided food.

_Dr Eva enters the room._

Dr Eva: 4531-2-R, why won't you eat? It isn't healthy.

SCP 4531-2-R: Because you've been messing with it.

Dr Eva: What?

SCP 4531-2-R: The food being sent for me, your messing with it, it's lost its purity.

Dr Eva: Purity? But we've only been sampling it to see what it's made of. We haven't done anything to it, and the food rations haven't been touched at all by us apart from delivering them to you.

SCP 4531-2-R: The rations are fine, a bit off but nothing too bad. You touching and prodding the lunar food is tainting it with your impurity though. Your machines leak it, they must have been put through a lot and used on gods know what to imprint enough impurity for it to linger and infect other things it tests. Death, sadness, who knows.

Dr Eva: What is impurity?

SCP 4531-2-R: That's hard to explain. Negativity, death, spiritually immoral practices and actions. All generate impurity. It is a force, one that drives life to the ruin of death by self generation and the influence of others. Humans and most animals create it constantly. But this place is stained deep with it. All the humans here seem like impure factories, spewing the populate everywhere. So the food, made within the pure lunar capital would be corrupted in time, but I'd have eaten it by then. Your tests are imbuing it directly. So, I'm not eating so it'll get through your skulls to stop it!

Dr Eva: Or you could just tell us and we'd stop.

SCP 4531-2-R: Hmmf, really? Doubt it.

Dr Eva: We would. You're are guest, who is also being...mostly cooperative. We don't want to make you sick or worse.

SCP 4531-2-R: Hmmf, maybe you're not as bad as I thought. Still not the best, but a slight step up.

Dr Eva: Wow, thanks…

SCP 4531-2-R: Heh...

* * *

Interview 4, Subject: Request to explore SCP 4531

Data: 27th July 20██.

Present: Dr Eva King, Interviewer. SCP 4531-2-R, subject.

_Dr Eva enters 4531-2-R's room._

Dr Eva: 4531-2-R, I have a request from the area director.

SCP 4531-2-R: What? If it's related to experimenting on me, no.

Dr Eva: No, nothing like that. We would like to send an RC drone into SCP 4531.

_SCP 4531-2-R looks visible annoyed._

SCP 4531-2-R: Yeah, that's unlikely. Everyone would probably prefer to keep you and all your crap out of the capital.

Dr Eva: 4531-2-R, please ask. We only wish to see what's within its walls. It doesn't have to be long.

_SCP 4531-2-R curls its nose up in annoyance before entering a thoughtful pose._

SCP 4531-2-R: Hey...you heard right...yes...I said it was stupid...just ask...hmm...what, really? I refuse to believe that...well I guess that's fair I guess, kinda. Hey, Lady Toyohime says that if you want you can come for a **very** short visit via drone because you've been...decent to me and their requests, but this is the only visit you'll ever get.

Dr Eva: Really? Okay, I need to go talk to the director.

_Dr Eva leaves, but 4531-2-R stands as she leaves walking over to a mirror._

SCP 4531-2-R: (Later translated by 4531-2-R) Why is she allowing that?...Really?...I could believe that...Lady Yorihime is going to flip her (untranslatable) when she finds out.

* * *

Interview 5, Subject: RCSPWD-25's destruction and udonge

Data: 28th July 20██.

Present: Dr Eva King, Interviewer. SCP 4531-2-R, subject.

Dr Eva: So, is there a reason the drone was destroyed?

SCP 4531-2-R: I don't know.

Dr Eva: Will you ask someone than?

SCP 4531-2-R: Can't, everyone's asleep.

Dr Eva: Really?

SCP 4531-2-R: Yes really. Didn't you want to know about the udonge or something.

Dr Eva: You're changing the subject.

SCP 4531-2-R: Yeah, to something I can talk about. So, udonggggge.

Dr Eva: (sigh) Fine, we need to ask about them anyway.

SCP 4531-2-R: Well, they're trees that only grow their leaves when exposed to impurity. The more impurity, the more pink crystal leaves they grow.

Dr Eva: And…?

SCP 4531-2-R: That's it.

Dr Eva: (sigh) This is a big waste of time…

Note: No explanation has been given to this date.

* * *

**Exploration log:**

Attached below is a transcript of recorded video and audio from RCSPWD-25's exploration of SCP 4531 on 28th July 20██. Although allowed into SCP 4531 by a 4531-3, it was destroyed as it exited the city by 'accident'. As such, only a transcription existed recorded footage as the RCSPWD mode of drone cannot send recordings to Area 32 via wireless connection, only transfer the data via direct connection. It is believed the 4531-3 knew this and destroyed RCSPWD-25 in an attempt to impede research. 4531-2-R was also present for the exploration and translated any dialogue it believed important.

G=Guard

_RCSPWD-25 approaches SCP 4531, the outer wall appearing. RCSPWD-25 travels along the perimeter until it reaches a gate. Two 4531-1 wearing lamellar armour notice RCSPWD-25, appearing confused._

4531-1-G-1: (In the language spoken in SCP 4531) Hey, is this the thing we're supposed to let in?

4531-1-G-2: Think so, remember to (ininteligible)

Note: Foundation staff believe 4531-2-R did not translate this part completely as it pertained to RCSPWD-25 destruction.

_The gates behind both guards opens and RCSPWD-25 enters SCP 4531. Within SCP 4531's walls, the sky is blue with no clouds, element detectors shows that the city has an atmosphere of 87% oxygen, 13% carbon dioxide. No trace gases were detected. Hundreds of 4531-1's move throughout the street in front of RCSPWD-25. Several of them appear concerned by RCSPWD-25 presence, before it is picked up, camera pointed at a woman with purple hair with a frown. This is conformed to be the SCP 4531-3 called Watatsuki no Yorihime by 4531-2-R, and as such will be called SCP 4531-3-Y for this report._

SCP 4531-3-Y: Woah there, no free roaming. Hey, humans, can you hear me?

_SCP 4531-3-Y shakes RCSPWD-25._

Dr Eva: (to 4531-2-R) tell her yes, before she breaks it.

SCP 4531-2-R: Hang on...is there a...hmm, she probably has Reisen…

_4531-3-Y continues to stare into the camera until something distracts her._

SCP 4531-3-Y: Hmm, what?

An 4531-2 out of view: They said yes and to put it down.

SCP 4531-3-Y: Good, you can hear. And no way, not having this thing driving around the capital. I'll just show it some important bits and then kick it out.

_RCSPWD-25 is moved to a lower position, most likely held in the 4531-3's hand._

SCP 4531-3-Y: Well, first thing, buildings.

_4531-3 points RCSPWD-25 at several tall skyscrapers made of unknown metal._

SCP 4531-3-Y: These make up the majority of the capital's non-residential buildings, and some of them too. If humans outside of Gensokyo are anywhere near as advanced as us, and guessing by the spaceships and such, you can guess what they're used for. As for houses…

_4531-3-Y proceeds to leap into the air, carrying RCSPWD-25 and a 4531-2, who looks noticeably worried._

SCP 4531-3-Y: Now then..._4531-3-Y flies off at speed to the right side of the city _These are the houses.

_4531-3-Y points RCSPWD-25 at a large rows of wooden homes, several 4531-1's staring in confusion._

Dr Eva: She seems like she's rushing…

SCP 4531-2-R: Probably wants this done fast so she can get back to, pretty much anything.

SCP 4531-3-Y: (4531-2-R's translation)Hmm...what now, have to give them enough so they'll stop pestering us.

_4531-2-R pulls at her collar after she finishes._

SCP 4531-2-R: Oh, probably shouldn't have translated that one...heh he…

_4531-3-Y snaps its fingers and flies off, Dr Eva looking back at the screen. 4531-3-Y stops mid-air and points RCSPWD-25 downward. Below is a large mansion like house next to a large body of water._

SCP 4531-3-Y: This is mine and my sister's home. We train the rabbits here. That's pretty much everything important.

_As 4531-3-Y returns to SCP 4531's entrance, Dr Eva turns to 4531-2-R._

Dr Eva: Is that it?

SCP 4531-2-R: I mean, you saw the building, houses and the moon palace. What, you wanted a tour of the parks and manufacturing places?

Dr Eva: Well...sort of?

SCP 4531-2-R: You're lucky you even got to see this much, the only other humans that got to see any of the capital where invaders.

Dr Eva: But…(sigh). Can I at least ask about the trees? They look odd.

SCP 4531-2-R: The udonge? I can tell you about them later.

_4531-3-Y lands at the front gate._

SCP 4531-3-Y: Well, hope you like your promised quick tour and I hope you found it interesting, now goodbye.

_4531-3-Y throws RCSPWD-25 out of the gate, the drone bouncing along the ground, the lens of the camera cracking. The gate closes as Dr Eva rights RCSPWD-25._

Dr Eva: Well, time to bring it home.

_What sounds like a low boom is heard as RCSPWD-25's live feeds goes to static. The transmitter installed in the drones stops._

SCP 4531-2-R:...Is that meant to happen?

Dr Eva: What the hell?! (in English)Morris, what happened?

Dr Morris: I don't know? Uhhh, I think it was destroyed, there's no signal.

Dr Eva: 4531-2-R, what happened?!

SCP 4531-2-R: I don't know!

The wreck of RCSPWD-25 was found by Area 32's airlock the next day with 'sorry' scratched into it in Japanese. The area director was not pleased and had Dr Eva question 4531-2-R about it. The interview is found above.

* * *

AN: I'm back, sorry, sorry. Been a bit busy.

Anyway, here's a chapter that I've been meaning to do for a while. SCP, meet the moon people, they're a bit standoffish.  
So, you may notice that I've...twisted some stuff about the lunarians away from exact touhou canon, the main bit being that the moon in Gensokyo is technically different to the outside world's moon, separated by more than a simple barrier a little drone could drive through but well...I'm trying to mash SCP with touhou, something's have to bend for this crossover so it doesn't break. It isn't too much anyway, just if you go to a special area on the moon you get into the touhou moon. I mean, the foundation has to have something to guard/observe.

Moving on from all that, I've actually have the next chapter nearly down, just have to go through and fix a few things and add a bit I forgot. That's one reason it took so long, I skipped this chapter and had to go back and write it before the next one could come out, even if finished. I've also written a small something for after that too, only around 500 words, but it's important, it'll come later.

So yeah, that's about it. Sorry for the wait and hope this is fine. I need to get back to some other work that's a bit more important than fanfiction. But the next chapter will be soon, don't worry.

Review, Pm, SCP is back.  
Anyway, enjoy.


	6. Report 6: SCP 4533

**Item: 4533**

**Object class: Euclid**

* * *

**Special containment procedures:**

SCP 4533 is to be contained within a standard humanoid containment cell within Area ██. 4533 is to not be given access to the internet under any circumstances. If SCP 4533 is compliant with foundation testing and questioning, one volume of manga of it's choice is to be given as a reward. On 27th July 20██, due to allowing itself to have a sizable amount of genetic material to be harvested and having not caused any problems in containment, a request for a television to watch 'some anime (it) has missed over the years' was granted. Rewards now can include requested DVD's, although no news related material is to be given. The device is to be inspected for tampering every day. SCP 4533 is to be fed three times daily with food taken from the Area cafeteria. Despite possessing the ability to use 'Danmaku', SCP 4533 has been observed to be mostly passive and has stated that 'Danmaku isn't for hurting people, it's for settling disputes. I'm not going to blast my way out of here.' As such, it is classified as Euclid.

Note: video games are not to be given as rewards.

Edit: As of incident 4533-1, SCP 4533 is to checked on hourly and is to be interrupted if it appears to be meditating.

* * *

**Description:**

SCP 4533 appears to be a young woman in her early twenties of Asian descent. It wears a stylised white and blue short skirt shrine maiden outfit. It possess long green hair it claims to be natural, and after testing this has been proven true. The foundation is currently investigating SCP 4533's genetics to learn how this is possible. It also possesses a gohei, or purification rod, but altered it to use a stiff card-like paper instead of the traditional paper streamers. This has been confiscated, but is given to 4533 if required for experimentation. It also wears two accessories, a frog hair clip and coiled snake hair coil. No anomalous features have been detected from these.

SCP 4533 claims to be Sanae Kochiya, a missing high school student who vanished along with the Moriya Shrine, a branch shrine of the Suwa-taisha on ██-██-20██, which the foundation concealed with a fabricated news story that the shrine collapsed and was washed away in a flash flood due to the heavy storms that day. Despite efforts from local police and later embedded agents, Sanae Kochiya and the shrine were never found. The only thing found during the search was a heavily water damaged note, the contents legible. DNA testing has confirmed the SCP 4533 is near genetically the same as Sanae Kochiya, but with several DNA sequences normally inactive in humans replaced with unknown nucleotides, modifying the protein synthesis of these areas to produce several unknown proteins. Further testing is required.

SCP 4533 came into foundation custody on 17th July 20██ when the agents stationed around SCP 4528 conducted their second of four daily patrols of the boundary of the location. As they passed by the decaying shrine, it suddenly appeared from the wooded area behind it, exiting the tree line at a surprising speed. Due to its trajectory and angle of flight, it appeared it was ejected violently without consent. Several agents went to locate it as the rest stayed to investigate and after discovering SCP 4534, MTF PSI 40 were called to contain it. See SCP 4534's report for details. It was found within five minutes of searching, sitting dazed under a tree near the onsite facility. SCP 4533 had suffered a severe concussion, most likely from a high speed collision from the tree it was under as its truck showed signs of having been struck with a hard object, the outer bark cracked and warped. Agents assessed it was too disoriented from the impact to resist and was secured via sedation and brought into foundation care. SCP 4533 later claimed it was fighting near the opposite side of SCP 4528's border and was knocked back into (data redacted). It is presumed it was ejected out of it at speed and collided with the tree because of this.

* * *

**Medical Test log:**

Below is a list of all notable tests performed on SCP 4533. SCP 4533 has complied with all testing and as such is a valuable subject for research due to several abnormalities found in these tests.

Edit: these results are to be used in conjunction with samples form SCP 294 ys with the hopes of reproducing more of it.

Test #1:

Blood is drawn from SCP 4533 as well as a small amount of hair and skin taken to confirm it's claimed identity. DNA testing confirmed it bares a 91% DNA match with the missing student, with the differencing 9% coming from several modified DNA strains within chromosome 9, 12 and 19. Several normally inactive 'junk DNA' sequences are replaced with active DNA, with one producing an altered form of melanin that is suppressing the expression of eumelanin and pheomelanin. This is suspected to be the cause of SCP 4533's green hair. It is currently being classified as midomelanin.

Test #2:

More blood is drawn along with more hair and a larger amount of skin samples were taken in order to locate any further alterations. From these samples, Researcher Io ████ identified two completely new DNA sequences not found in humans producing two proteins. One has yet to be identified, but one matches a protein found in the liquid used on SCP 4527 which inhibited it's abilities. Further testing is required.

Test #3:

After bribing SCP 4533 with the promise of a television if it complied, one litre of blood was taken along with a lumbar puncture being performed. 7 grams of upper and deep tissue was also taken in order to fully examine the unknown proteins by using extracted DNA and cells to reproduce them. Several hairs were also taken for Dr Ingrad ████, who wished to examine the midomelanin. These tests are ongoing.

* * *

**Interview log:**

Below are all recordings of interviews with SCP 4533. SCP 4533 could not be interviewed on its day of containment due to its head trauma, although it recovered by the end of that day, surprising research staff.

Interview 1, Subject: SCP 4533's identity

Data: 20th July 20██.

Present: Researcher Io ████, Interviewer. SCP 4533, subject.

_Researcher Io ████ enters the interview room, SCP 4533 sitting up straight from its relaxed position_.

SCP 4533: Oh, umm, hi there! Umm...am I in trouble?

Researcher ████: No.

SCP 4533: Oh okay...so why was I arrested?

Researcher ████: You weren't arrested. We simply took you in due to your injury and unique appearance.

SCP 4533: Huh?

_4533 looks at its clothes._

SCP 4533: Yeah, hah, I can see why you'd think it'd be a bit weird to be running around in a shrine maiden's outfit.

Researcher ████: Now than, you have claimed to be one...Sanae Kochiya, correct?

SCP 4533: Yep, that's my name!

Researcher ████: I see. Sanae Kochiya disappeared ██ years ago along with her family's shrine, the...Moriya shrine. And from this yearbook photo, you don't completely match the look.

_Researcher ████ produces a yearbook for_ ████████ _high school, a single photo circled. The picture is of a teenage girl that resembles SCP 4533, although with brown hair._

SCP 4533: Oh yeah, I dyed my hair after that picture.

Researcher ████: Basic testing has found no trace of chemical alteration or bleaching. It almost appears nature. So, are you truly Sanae Kochiya?

SCP 4533: Yes, I am. Call my parents, they'll be able to prove it. Use DNA testing.

Researcher ████: Sanae Kochiya was reported missing ██ years ago, the day after she disappeared. She was later pronounced dead 3 years later after remains were found of a human female matching her general height. Although the skull was missing, it was accepted this was her body. A large amount of rotted wood was also found nearby. The story goes that a flash flood destroyed the shrine with the girl within, killing her, along with washing it all away and burying it all under a large amount of soil. So, unless you can dispr-

SCP 4533: That's not what happened! I-I...I decided to go with the patron gods of the shrine to Gensokyo! I-I left a note! I'm Sanae Kochiya, I am! You have to believe me!

Researcher ████: We'll see. If you wish for this test to be done, we need some blood.

SCP 4533: Yeah, take some! I really am Sanae Kochiya, it'll prove it!

_Researcher ████ leaves the room in order to get a syringe._

Note 1: a note was found near where the Moriya shrine vanished from on that day, but water damage destroyed all contains save the very top 'Dear mother and father, I'm sorry for va-'

Note 2: the body Researcher ████ is referring to is the corpse of D-5121, used in order to shut down the police effort to locate Sanae Kochiya, as her parents had police reopen the case.

* * *

Interview 2, Subject: Results of DNA testing

Data: 21th July 20██.

Present: Researcher ████, Interviewer. SCP 4533, subject.

_SCP 4533 appears visible worried as Researcher ████ enters the room._

Researcher ████: SCP 4533, I have the results of the blood analyses.

SCP 4533: Oh good! So, it says I'm Sanae right?

_Researcher ████ places a file down on the table._

Researcher ████: Well, you appear to be very close, genetically, to Miss Kochiya. 91% match. Sibling would only be 84% of a match, twins 89%. So you are...very close. But that 9%...is due to abnormalities within your DNA. You possess DNA humans don't have.

SCP 4533:...I see. Maybe that's because of my powers...maybe they messed my DNA up because I wasn't from there...hmm. And also, thanks for the manga, I haven't read Gundam in years. Well okay I have, but just the same six volumes over and over.

Researcher ████: It calmed you down, that's good enough. Now, what was that about your 'powers'?

SCP 4533: When I was young, I could always see that two gods that lived in the shrine. But I was the only one. Fewer people visited the shrine over the years, faith slowly running out. So they decided to transport it to a place called Gensokyo and...uhh, I should stop, Yukari said not to talk about it if I ever ended up outside again. But umm, moving on, to move it, myself, them and the lake, needed a lot of power, a miracle. And well, I've a knack for them.

Researcher ████: I see, well, that's a topic for another day. Now, due to your, unique DNA for a 'human', the foundation would like you comply with further testing. You will be given more reading material if you do.

SCP 4533: Really? Well okay than, I don't mind. It might be fun. I'll have plenty of stories for Suwako and Kanako when I get home.

Researcher ████: Suwako?...Where have I heard that before…

_Researcher ████ leave the room._

Edit: isn't Suwako the name of a deity from ancient mythology that was vassalised by some other god? Someone look into that.

* * *

Interview 3, Subject: SCP 4533 abilities

Data: 22th July 20██.

Present: Researcher Io ████, Interviewer. SCP 4533, subject.

_Researcher ████ enters the room with a stack of papers._

Researcher ████: 4533, today I wish to discuss your abilities. As you are from...is that even a word? Hmm...Genso...Gensokyou? Gensokyo? Illusion land? Whatever that word is, can you use…

_Researcher ████ turns to the camera._

Researcher ████: Are these even words? (sigh) Danmaku? Can you use it?

SCP 4533: Uh huh. I was taught how to use it when I got to Gensokyo. Kanako taught me.

Researcher ████: I see, are we going to have to try and persuade you into not using that stuff so you don't blow up half the base.

_SCP 4533 appears shocked._

SCP 4533: No, of course not! I'd never do that! Danmaku is meant for solving incidents or play fights for some. I'd never use it to hurt anyone.

Researcher ████: Well, that's somewhat reassuring. Now, you also mentioned you can use 'miracles'? What do you mean?

SCP 4533: Well, they're just that...miracles. Occurrences so unlikely or impossible they could only be done by a deity. Breaching the barrier and warping the shrine to Gensokyo, making it rain during a heat wave and drought in July with no clouds. Making a lake fall up by reversing local gravity. You know, stuff of that nature.

Researcher ████: (Cough)...Alright...we'll believe it if we see it.

SCP 4533: If you want a demonstration, give me a few days.

Note: As incident 4533-1 **do not** let it perform anymore of those miracles. The internet is still going nuts over the summer snow. Clean up is absurd.

* * *

Interview 4, Subject: SCP 4533 relations

Data: 25th July 20██.

Present: Researcher Io ████, Interviewer. SCP 4533, subject.

Researcher ████: Well, we're never doing that again.

SCP 4533: I'm sorry, so so sorry. I gathered too much energy and umm, the cloud wasn't meant to be that big and the tornado…!

Researcher ████: It's, fine. No one was hurt, badly. But never use a miracle while in our care again, okay?

SCP 4533: Yes, of course.

Researcher ████: Good.

SCP 4533: So, I know you probably have questions for me like normal...but I want to ask you something.

Researcher ████: What?

SCP 4533: Judging by how there isn't that many people here apart from scientists and armed guards, I'm guess this isn't part of the normal Japanese police?

_Researcher ████ remains quiet._

SCP 4533: Just...I got ejected out of Gensokyo, and from the look of it, you're planning on keeping me here a while and you most likely haven't told my parents I'm alive yet because they would have come to visit. But...you know from the DNA that I'm Sanae...mostly, so...what is this place?

Researcher ████: SCP-

SCP 4533: And that, you've been calling me that for days. At first I thought it was like a code for unidentified people, but I'm Sanae Kochiya.

Researcher ████: 4533, SCP 4533 is your item number. You are in the care of the SCP foundation. We find and secure, contain and protect people and objects like yourself from themselves, others and the world. You cannot see your parents as they cannot know you are here. You are here for protection, and study.

SCP 4533: You make me sound like a zoo animal…

_SCP 4533 refused to talk further._

* * *

**Ability tests:**

Below are all tests performed on SCP 4533's abilities. SCP 4533 is not allowed to use its ability to perform miracles after incident 4533-1, details below.

Test #1 (Incident 4533-1):

In preparation for this test, SCP 4533 was left alone in its containment cell for three days, in a deep meditation. It awoke once a day for five minutes to eat and drink before returning to it meditation. After three days, it awoke and informed a stationed guard it was ready. SCP 4533 was brought out of it cell into a wide field within Area ██ used as a firing range. SCP 4533 proceeded to release a large pulse of unknown green energy directed at the sky. The air, which was being monitored, was found to rapidly lose humidity as it dropped from 94% to 2% within the first minute. Clouds formed, most likely from the drained humidity, before darkening as it spread out. The final radius is unknown, but reports from local news stations reported before being removed showed that it was affecting towns up to ███km away. After it spread for one minute, it began to snow, the snow not being affected by the 37C heat. Snowfall continued for 32 minutes after the initial cloud formation. SCP 4533 was requested to stop, but it was unable to undo the snow. It an attempt to disperse the clouds, SCP 4533 used the remaining energy it had gathered to create a strong gust of wind. This backfired as SCP 4533 accidentally created a small tornado, which proceeded to damage 25% of Area ██. SCP 4533 apologised profusely afterwards. It claimed it planed to create a large gust to dispel the clouds after being ordered to stop and unleashed too much energy, leading to the tornado's creation.

3 agents were seriously harmed in the incident, although they recovered within the coming weeks.

Test #2:

Due to SCP 4533's mindset towards Danmaku, SCP 4533 was asked to demonstrate Danmaku for research staff. 4533 agreed and over the course of an hour fired multiple balls and beams of energy projected from its body while holding its gohei. Staff were unable to study the energy properly though as despite having force, the Danmaku lacked mass and would detonate on contact with any surface. SCP 4533 also was able to produce and use what appears to be some form of spell tags or Ofuda as projectiles. These disintegrate if touched by staff, inflicted minor burns, prompting SCP 4533 to express confusion as 'they should only do that to evil things'. SCP 4533 claimed it has more powerful abilities, though it cannot use them without preparation and faith, as well as the abilities working on 'spiritually based' entities like youkai and monsters from old Japanese and European folklore. It claims to have powerful 'spell cards' too, but doesn't wish to waste them.

Note: it appears that the Shinto gods think us evil. A bit rude in my opinion.

* * *

**Addendum:**

As of the 1st August 20██, the foundation, in conjunction with help obtained from (data redacted), the foundation has synthesised a small amount of a prototype of SCP 294 ys from the use of the proteins extracted from SCP 4533. It is believed this protein is one that allows SCP 4533 to harm youkai with its powers, although this has not been confirmed due to the foundation attempting to keep the entities away from each other, let alone fight one another. Below is a note from lead direction of the project, Dr Aki Sakura.

"The SCP from this 'Gensokyo' have all been shown to possess considerable strength and abilities that prevent safe containment. SCP 4527 and SCP 4534 being the most dangerous ones it seems. With this first step, I believe we are on the path to finally containing these entities with little risk to the foundation. This drug, which I shall now call SCP 4533-A will be tested on currently contained SCP confirmed to be related to SCP 4528. Today is a day the foundation will work towards wholly containing this enities without having to bend to their whims."

* * *

AN: Well that ending is ominous...

Moving on, said it would be coming out soon.

Now, several things. One: this report is a bit shorter than others. Not 100% sure why, probably less in the interviews and containment.  
Two: see if you can guess the next SCP. I was going to go back and finally write 4528, which will take awhile when I get to it because it will be long. But now, there's someone I wish to do first.  
Three: just to clear things up in case I was a bit unclear, the protein that they got from Sanae is effectively the thing in this weird science/magic mashup that makes shrine maiden powers hurt youkai.

Anyway, hope you liked it. Looking into Suwa-taisha a bit plus lake Suwa, which I'm pretty sure is what was Sanae took either fully or partially, despite it being huge in real life was kinda interesting. It's a giant mess that Zun kind of, mixed all together to make Sanae, Suwako and Kanako, although she has stuff from other things too. A big old tangled mess of real life things.

Review, Pm, hope it's fine.  
Anyway, enjoy.


	7. Report 7: SCP 4534

Item: 4534

Object class: Keter

* * *

**Special containment procedures:**

SCP 4534 is to be contained within a specially constructed containment unit housed within Area ██ off the coast of Japan. Due to the Area being repurposed for containment, all experiments and data are to be moved to a secure installation until a new base is constructed. The unit is to be kept within the center of the main platform exposed to sunlight at all times. The main platform contains twelve solar simulators stationed around the center platform, aimed at the unit, all powered by independent power sources. Any damaged or malfunctioning units are to be replaced immediately. The containment unit is to be furnished with a bed, table, bathroom, toybox filled with playthings suitable for children within the age range of 5-9, two mirrors, one glass and the other polished silver and any other amenities SCP 4534 requests. Should SCP 4534 request someone to play with, D-class personnel are to be used after incident 4534-1, in which ███ members of staff and site personnel were (data expunged) by SCp 4534 as part of a 'game'. Broken and destroyed furniture and toys are to be replaced immediately save the silver mirror as it was installed as a quick experiment. SCP 4534 is to be fed 500ml of human blood daily. Requests for food by SCP 4534 are to be granted without question as long as it is possible to be made on site. Should SCP 4534 breach containment during the daytime, recontainment procedure 4534-α is to be enacted immediately. Should SCP 4534 breach containment at night, recontainment procedure 4534-β is to be enacted immediately. Should either recontainment procedure fail, an on site high explosive device is to be detonated in order to destroy the platform and hopefully SCP 4534, while also removing any cover it could use for shade. Due to its ability to regenerate from seemingly any wound or injury, even those that it specifically weak to, should the Area explosive device be detonated and Area ██ be destroyed, all available MTFs stationed nearby are to search any ruins or wreckage of Area ██ in an attempt to locate SCP 4534's body if it survived, and if so, recontain it. It is currently being considered if it should be upgraded to an onsite nuclear warhead in hope that that may kill it should it be set off.

* * *

**Recontainment procedures:**

Recontainment procedure 4534-α:

Should SCP 4534 breach containment during the daytime, the area task force, Null-2, are to engage SCP 4534 with standard site weaponry to slow down SCP 4534's escape with the hope that it will be exposed to sunlight long enough to pass stage one of its sun exposure weakness and enter stage two. Upon entering stage two, SCP 4534 is not to be extinguished no matter how much it begs or pleads. After stage three is reached, the remnants of SCP 4534 are to be gathered and exposed to sunlight until its containment unit has been repaired. Should the sun set before the unit is ready for recontainment, SCP 4534 is to be exposed directly to the on site solar simulators to slow its resurrection.

Recontainment procedure 4534-β:

Should SCP 4534 breach containment at night, on site solar simulators are to be activated to expose SCP 4534 to artificial sunlight to weaken it. Area task force Null-2 are to engage SCP 4534 with modified weapons capable of firing RSM (Reinforced Silver Munitions) housed within Area ██. SCP 4534 cannot rapidly regenerate wounds made by silver, as such Null-2 members are to aim for the vitals and limbs of SCP 4534. After SCP 4534 has suffered enough damage to become incapacitated, SCP 4534 is to be killed by a shot to the head to destroy it. Afterwards, Null-2 are to guard SCP 4534 as its containment unit is repaired, reinjurying it should it recover enough to move. If it becomes daytime, SCP 4534 is to be exposed to sunlight as per recontainment procedure 4534-α.

* * *

**Description:**

SCP 4534 appears to be a young child between the age of 6-7 years old of European descent, though in the only successful interview it claimed to be significantly older. It has blond hair tied in a side ponytail with red eyes. It wears a red dress with a pink under shirt and skirt. It also wears a light pink, borderline white mop cap. The most noticeable feature showing its anomalous nature are its 'wings', thin black stalks attached it its shoulder blades. Each have eight gem-light crystals attached to them, ordered in light blue, blue, purple, red, orange, yellow, green and ending in light blue. SCP 4534 can move them with difficulty, the stalks appearing to be ridge. SCP 4534 is capable of flight, despite its wing's ridge state. SCP 4534 also has enlarged incisors in its mouth, capable of biting through flesh and bone. Some foundation staff think it may be something akin vampire of somesort due to its need to drink blood and the listed weaknesses below. SCP 4534 has the mentality of a child fitting its physical age. It does not seem to understand the concept of death, believing humans like toys, with they're death being they simply are 'broken'.

Despite its dangerous nature, SCP 4534 is calm and manageable most of the time. Should it fail to escape after breaching containment and be recontained, it will often remark how 'much fun that game was!' It appears to show no hatred for staff despite the injuries and wounds it receives in its recontainment effort. Should SCP 4534 request to see its 'sister', site staff are to inform SCP 4534 that she is too busy to visit, which will prompt SCP 4534 to begin sulking, claiming 'she's always too busy…'.

Curiously, SCP 4534's clothes will repair themselves along with any wounds it receives. Even if burned to ash due to the third stage of sun exposure, its clothes will repair themselves. Basic tests have found no anomalous nature to them.

SCP 4534's capabilities:

SCP 4534 is capable of extreme destruction. It possess enough physical strength to bend titanium with ease and tear humans apart. It can destroy anything it wishes to if wants to, seemingly able to , according to itself, simply 'crush its core', whatever the object is than detonating, most being reduced to nothing but ash or damaged, burnt shards. Organic material is destroyed at a molecular level, reducing affected material to nothing. If used on a person (data expunged). SCP 4534 is capable of using Danmaku, believing it is a game. During incident 4534-1, SCP 4534 heavily damaged Area ██ attempting 'to play Danmaku' with staff. SCP 4534 is also capable of fast regeneration, healing wounds in seconds. Fatal wounds will heal within 5 minutes, reviving SCP 4534. The only exceptions are sunlight burns and wound inflicted by silver. Both take 10 to 15 minutes to start to heal, taking over an hour to heal fully. Lost limbs can be reattached with ease, with severed limbs not returned to SCP 4534 self immolating if not returned within one hour and SCP 4534 regrowing the limb soon after. Death inflicted by any of SCP 4534's weaknesses will stop it from reviving for one hour, after which it will regenerate as though the damage was inflicted by non weakness sources.

SCP 4534's weaknesses:

1) SCP 4534, if exposed to natural sunlight, will begin to suffer burns from the light, the damage happening in three stages.

Stage one: SCP 4534's skin starts to burn, exposed skin turning brown/red, similar to sunburns, but more painful. SCP 4534 is slowed in this state and will attempt to find shelter, entering stage two after 5-10 minutes.

Stage two: SCP 4534 catches fire and will become panicked, pleading to be put out. If not extinguished, SCP 4534 will burn for 5-15 minutes before entering state three.

Stage three: SCP 4534's body will self extinguish due to being burned to near ash, only vaguely human shaped. SCP 4534 will remain within this stage as long as it is exposed to natural sunlight and for one hour after exposure ends. Light produced by a solar simulator will slow its revival rate, but cannot stop it.

Light produced by a solar simulator can only bring SCP 4534 to stage two, although it takes 30 minutes to reach.

2) If SCP 4534 is injured by silver, the wounds will not regenerate for 10-15 minutes. Death inflicted by silver will stop its revival for one hour. Silver injuries also emit a white smoke, as though burning.

Important note:

Despite appearing to be a vampire from European folklore, SCP 4534 is not affected by any form of holy symbol, as a cross as hung on its containment unit but it still could breach containment with easy, bending the cross with ease. Garlic has no noticeable effect either. SCP 4534 also has a reflection in mirrors, although lacks one if silver is used as a mirror.

* * *

**Containment log:**

Below is a log of SCP 4534's containment on 17th July 20██. It was encountered when the agents stationed around SCP 4528 conducted their second of four daily patrols of the boundary of the location, finding it after a minute of searching after SCP 4533 flew by. Due to SCP 4534's extremely dangerous and destructive nature, there is no witness account for first contact as SCP 4534 killed all present agents. Lucky SCP 4534 did not destroy one of their bodies and as such there is recovered footage.

_Agents break away from each other, half investigating the location SCP 4533 flew away from. Nothing is seen except trees for one minute until a voice is heard._

SCP 4534: Shrine lady! Hey, shrine lady, where'd you go?! We were still playing! We'd just found a place I wouldn't burn and could go all out!

_Agents follow the voice and find SCP 4534 wandering among the trees. It notices them._

SCP 4534: Hmm? Who are you? Are you humans?

Agent ████: Hey command? We have something. From the fact she has wings, probably an entity.

Operator: Does anyone have their camera?

Agent ██: I do.

_Agent ██ pulls out a modified digital camera for taking and sending pictures of SCPs found in the field._

SCP 4534: What's that?

Agent ██: Uhh, nothing you need to worry about.

SCP 4534: Can I see it.

Agent ████: Please stay back.

SCP 4534: But it looks cool.

_SCP 4534 flies over to Agent ██ and grabs his camera. SCP 4534 partially crushes the casing as it grabs it._

Agent ██: Let go!

SCP 4534: I just wanna look at it, come on, let go.

_SCP 4534 grabs the Agent's wrist and suddenly pushes Agent ██, a visceral snap coming from the arm as it is torn out of its socket. SCP 4534 grabs the camera and pulls it free from the severed arm._

SCP 4534: Got it!

Agent ██: AHHH! My arm, my (censored) arm!

_SCP 4534 seems oblivious to his cries as it accidentally takes a picture of its face._

Operator: Picture received...why is it so close?

Agent ████: Put down the camera now, or I will shoot.

Agent ██: Will shoot?! She tore my arm off, help!

Operator: Agent ████ what's wrong? Respond!

SCP 4534: Shoot?

_Agent _███, _who was standing by Agent _██ _fires a warning shot at SCP 4534._

SCP 4534: Woah, are those like small Danmaku bullets?! I didn't know humans could do that! If you want to play, you should have said!

_SCP 4534 fires on Agent _███ _who avoids the balls of energy. They hit the grounded Agent ██, creating small explosions. When the smoke clears, Agent ██ is gone, most likely vapourised._

SCP 4534: Crush the core and BOOM!

_SCP 4534 points at Agent ███ and closes its pointing open hand. Agent ███ proceeds to (data expunged)._

Agent ████: What the hell!? Stay away from me!

Operator: What's happening, respond!

_Agent ████ fires on SCP 4534, several bullets hitting its body and legs. It staggers back before laughing._

SCP 4534: OW!? Wow, humans have some cool shooty things, Hahaha! Let's go all out!

_SCP 4534 charges Agent ████, the impact knocking his body camera off him. Laughter is along with the sound of tearing flesh and bone before it stops after a few seconds._

SCP 4534: Hmm, they didn't last long like the shrine lady or Marisa. Oh yeah, shrine lady, can you hear me?!

_SCP 4534 wanders away._

Operator: Hello?! HELLO?! Someone contact SCP 4528's base! We may have a hostile SCP!

_The base near SCP 4528 was contacted and warned of a possible hostile SCP. MTF PSI-40 were alerted and dispatched with an arrival time of approximately ten minutes. 7 minutes after the call, motion detectors on the base detected something and turned the cameras towards it._

_SCP 4534 walks up to the end of the tree line, frowning. It suddenly jumps and flies a short distance, its skin burning in the sunlight before hiding under a lip above the base's door. It knocks on the door. Base staff have hidden themselves after seeing the SCP._

SCP 4534: Hey, is anyone there? I don't know where I am! Do you know where the mansion is, Marisa said we're going to the 'edge' to play and than the shrine girl interrupted and stuff and know I'm here. Hello?

_SCP 4534 knocks harder, denting the metal. Growing visible bored, SCP 4534 forces its hand into the divide between dual automatic doors and proceeds to force them open, rending metal and damaging the door's hydraulics. SCP 4534 enters the base and looks around._

_(PSI-40-1 body camera)_

SCP 4534: Where is everybody? This place is shiny, so it must be new…

_MTF PSI-40 arrive on site and find the door pulled open._

PSI-40-1: Stop, identify yourself!

SCP 4534: Yay, I knew there'd be more humans! My name's Flandre, who are you?

PSI-40-1: PSI-40 Field Stg ████ ██████, where is the patrol that first found you?

SCP 4534: Hmm...you mean the humans with the weird outfits? They wanted to play with their shooty things, so we had a quick game! They didn't last long. Marisa and Remilia and Sakuya are better at play fights.

PSI-40-1: Well...Flandre, this is a secure base. You can't be here. We need to get you somewhere...safe.

SCP 4534: Safe? Are you gonna bring me home to the mansion? Where in Gensokyo is this?

PSI-40-1: Uhh, this...isn't Gensokyo. We wish to bring you somewhere safe, could you please come with us?

SCP 4534: Hmm, okay. If you can beat me in a Danmaku fight!

_SCP 4534 looked visible excited as it fired on MTF PSI-40. PSI-40 operatives retreated out of the base as SCP 4534 gave chase, firing at them._

SCP 4534: Come on, come on come on! Fire back! Hope you have silver if you wanna hurt me!

_PSI-40-6 and 12 were hit by SCP 4534's attack and were disintegrated. PSI-40-5 returned fire along with 3 as 1 called command._

PSI-40-1: Report, entity is hostile and possess extreme fire power and possible physical strength! Permission to neutralise!

Operator: Is there no way to secure it?

_PSI-40-1 turns toward SCP 4534, footage showing it has been shot several times in the chest. It laughs as the bullets are pushed out of the holes as it heals._

PSI-40-1: It is literally healing fast enough to push the lead back out of the holes it makes. I don't know if we **can** kill it! But it refuses to come unless we beat it at a 'game'. And I doubt we're winning this!

Operator: I see, attempt to injury and subdue it, if that fails, we will consider options.

_Upon hearing of SCP 4534's regenerative properties and violent position, the regional director of Japan was informed and after assessing the danger of the SCP running wild, possibly unable to be killed, an aerial bombardment was authorised and placed on standby should PSI-40 fail to contain the SCP and be killed. Should this have failed, the foundation would have consider escalating the payload to tactical nuclear strike._

_SCP 4534 remained within SCP 4528's on site base, refusing to leave the door while continuing to fire Danmaku at the operatives. Cover was limited, and useless as the energy destroyed anything it touched. SCP 4534 would occasional 'crush' an operative or their cover, instantly (data expunged) them. As this was happening, the site cameras show site guards approaching SCP 4534 from behind. Having watched it burn slightly in the sun, stationed researches suggested they should push it out into the sun. PSI-40 was not informed of this tactic until after it was already in motion. Site guards charge SCP 4534 and push it outside, much to its surprise. SCP 4534 starts to burn as soon as it is outside._

SCP 4534: OWWW! Hot hot hot! Move, the sun hurts!

_Taking advantage of the lapse of fire, PSI-40 agents and site guards open fire on SCP 4534, aiming for joints and vitals. Due to the high caliber nature of PSI-40's weapons, SCP 4534's limbs are severed and its head is blown off. SCP 4534's body falls to the floor, still burning._

PSI-40-2: Did we kill it?

PSI-40-1: Command, I think we got it. Should we move the remains?

Operator: Acknowledged, please wait and observe the body to ensure neutralization.

PSI-40-1: Understood. Okay, we are watching her for a bit to ensure she stays dead, got it!

_SCP 4534 remains dead for 5 minutes, its body continuing to burn slowly. After the 5 minutes, PSI-40-2 calls over the Field Stg._

PSI-40-2: Sir, I think it's healing…

_Footage of SCP 4534's body shows signs that its destroyed head is regenerating, before rapidly repairing itself, the severed limbs next to it body reattaching themselves._

PSI-40-1: What the hell?!

_SCP 4534's head fully regenerates, before noticing the agents and smiling._

SCP 4534: Ha, I didn't think humans could do that to me-oowww! The sun, it still hurts!

_SCP 4534 backs away from them and attempts to flee into the shade._

PSI-40-1: Stop her!

_PSI-40-2 fires his rifle, hitting and destroying its newly healed knee, causing it to trip. SCP 4534 attempts to fly, but stops as its arms catches fire. SCP 4534 appears to panic as it pats and attempts to put out the burning limb, before it starts to spread, quickly consuming SCP 4534._

SCP 4534: AHHHH! IT HURTS, PUT ME OUT, PLEASE! SAKUYA, REMILIA, SOMEONE HELP PLEASE!

_SCP 4534 falls back to the ground as it cries out for help. No member of MTF PSI-40 or 4528's staff attempt to help. SCP 4534 continues to burn for 9 minutes until it stops moving, the fire going out and leaving a charred, vaguely human shaped corpse._

PSI-40-10: Well that was horrifying.

PSI-40-1: Well, we need to make sure she's dead...again, so everyone be ready.

_SCP 4534's body is left exposed to the sun for 1 hour as PSI-40-1 calls in its current state. Containment unit ██__██-9__ is called and after confirming it has remained dead for 1 hour, SCP 4534's remains are stored in a secure humanoid movement unit. It's remains are flown to Area ██ for study. 2 minutes after arrival, SCP 4534 begins to regenerate its body. On site Area task force Null-2 was mobised but SCP 4534 does not breach containment, instead remarking on 'how much fun it had' and that' (she) and the humans should play again later!'_

_Area ██ was cleared of its most important or dangerous research material and was converted into a containment and research station dedicated to SCP 4534. Any remaining material is to be moved as soon as possible._

Note from regional director:

I don't care what it wants, keep it happy until we find a way to either contain it completely or neutralise it.

* * *

**Incident report:**

Below is a detailed report of incident 4534-1 which occurred on the 20th July 20██. Due to the massive amount of damage and death caused by SCP 4534, the foundation has redoubled its efforts into finding a way to suppress SCPs from SCP 4528.

On the 20th July 20██, SCP 4534 was to be tested on to confirm the weaknesses it mentioned during its containment. Sunlight had already been shown to weaken and burn SCP 4534, so researchers wished to test if artificial sunlight generated by a solar simulator would work on SCP 4534. The SCP's containment unit was surrounded by reinforced steel plates to block out the sun and solar simulators were installed within the roof. Area task force Null-2 were on standby should they be required, with personnel's firearms modified to use the new prototype ammunition, RSM, in order to subdue SCP 4534. Several cameras were installed as well. Any missing audio or footage will be replaced by a description of what happened.

_SCP 4534's containment unit's door opens._

Area direction Makoto ████ (over intercom): SCP 4534, could you please exit your containment unit.

_(Camera inside unit) SCP 4534, who is playing with a stuffed animal, looks around._

SCP 4534: Hmm, is that me?

Makoto ████: Yes, could you please exit your unit.

SCP 4534: Okay!

_SCP 4534 discards the stuffed animal, the toy thrown into the wall with enough force to tear its stitching. SCP 4534 walks out into the steel walled box._

Makoto ████: SCP 4534, we wish to test if artificial sunlight has the same effect as real sunlight.

SCP 4534: Hmm? What's that mean?

_Ignoring SCP 4534's question, the Area director orders the solar simulators be turned on. The dimly lit box is illuminated by the six solar simulators. SCP 4534 freezes as they turn on._

SCP 4534: O-Ow, s-stop that, it hurts!

_SCP 4534's skin starts to burn, albeit slower than in nature light._

SCP 4534: Stop, I SAID STOP!

_SCP 4534 fires off several Danmaku ball-like projectiles and destroys the simulators. Several members of Null-2 take this as a sign of aggression and fire on SCP 4534._

Makoto ████: No, do not shoot!

_SCP 4534 is shot 43 times in the torso and 21 times in the legs and arms. 8 non-RSM shots from Area guards hit its head and destroy part of the upper half of its skull, 'killing' it. Its left arm is severed by an RSM slug from one member's shotgun. The bullet holes that are left by RSM shots appear to leak a white mist._

Makoto ████: Great, just great. You all better hope it can heal silver based wounds.

_Area staff begin clean up procedure as SCP 4534's body is brought back into its unit. The severed arm is taken for testing. Null-2-7 and 8 were tasked with observing SCP 4534's body until the steel box was deconstructed. Nothing notable happens for five minutes, after which SCP 4534's head begins to heal, repairing the damage to its skull and brain. SCP 4534 sits up and notices the two Null-2 members guarding it._

SCP 4534: That wasn't fair. If you wanted to play with me with those gun thingys you should have said so. Let's go, Danmaku and gun fight!

_SCP 4534 proceeded to attack Null-2-7 and 8 by firing several Danmaku 'bullets' at Null-2-8, the energy shots reducing him to ash. Null-2-7 attempted to fire on SCP 4534, but was (data expunged) by it as it pointed and closed its hands at him. SCP 4534 breached its containment unit and punched a hole in one of the steel walls, ripping out a large chunk and crawling free. Area _██_'s alarms were triggered as the rest of Null-2 mobised to execute the precursor to recontainment procedure 4534-α, which is generally the same as it was, recontainment procedure 4534-β that was later modified and separated from the original procedure._

SCP 4534: It's unfair that I have to fight with silver damage but maybe it'll make you guys more likely to win!

_SCP 4534 charges the southern tower to escape the sun, punching through the metal. Several researchers flee in terror as SCP 4534 pouts._

SCP 4534: It isn't hide and seek, you have to fight to win.

_SCP 4534 fires on several staff, killing _██ _members as automatic site defences are activated due to Area ██'s alarms going off, sensors set to fire on non recognised humans and humanoids. SCP 4534 is fired on by 2 belt fed chain guns installed in the roof. SCP 4534 destroys the defences in seconds, taking out the cameras as well. Null-2 enter the tower and fire on SCP 4534. Null-2-14, the ATF heavy weapons expert, proceeds to fire his high explosives on the tower's wall and roof in order to let sunlight in._

SCP 4534: Yeah, yeah yeah! Let's go!

_SCP 4534 focus its attention on Null-2 as staff flee the tower. The Area director reports to the foundation's main Japanese branch that SCP 4534 is loose and destroying the Area. He is advised to activate the area's self-destruction protocol if SCP 4534 destroys enough of the platform's structure in order to halt it. Should he fail to report it has been recontained within 10 minutes and not respond, the area's self-destruction procedure will be activated remotely._

_Due to heavy losses from Null-2 and Area guards as well as a large number of camera's destruction, details become less clear from this point on._

_SCP 4534 proceeds to completely destroy the tower and charges a second one, the eastern tower, destroying the tower's main camera, the others failing soon after due to damaged wiring. Null-2 chase SCP 4534 as it kills ██ more staff, supposedly looking a mix of annoyed and bored as it called out for 'the humans to fight back!' The eastern tower's wall is collapsed, exposing it to sunlight as Null-2 arrive. In the ensuing fire fight, _██ _members are KIA. SCP 4534's rampage was halted when Null-2-21, outfitted with a 50 caliber RSM sniper rifle and perched on the western tower's roof, fired and effectively liquidated SCP 4534's head. SCP 4534 was still fired on until its body was described as 'mulch'._

_SCP 4534's body was quickly brought outside and left in direct sunlight, which caused it to ignite within a minute, skipping stage one of sun exposure. SCP 4534's containment unit was reconstructed and its remains placed within it. The remaining members of Null-2 waited outside its unit until it regenerated an hour later, healing back to its complete state within a minute. Null-2-1 entered the unit._

Null-2-1: SCP 4534, you are never to 'play' this game again.

SCP 4534: Ahh, it was fun...oh well, hey, can I still get playmates if I get bored? Remilia always let Marisa come play when I was bored.

Null-2-1: I'll see to it.

Post incident report:

SCP 4534 destroyed 54% of Area ██ while killing ███ members of the foundation made up of area guards, researchers and members of Null-2. Reconstruction and restaffing is still ongoing. 20 D class personnel are to be kept with Area ██ at all times should it wish to fight or play with humans. All research on SCp 4534 is suspended indefinitely until a method of restraining completely is found. Should researchers wish to attempt to interview SCP 4534 it is to be done during the daytime with Null-2 on active standby should SCP 4534 grow too excitable.

Note from Regional director:

Get Dr Aki Sakura anything she needs to make more of the inhibitor. Bribe 4533 with anything to get it to comply with all tests, this thing cannot be left unrestrained for long.

* * *

**Interview log:**

Below is a record of the only successful interview with SCP 4534. Due to its child like mentality and love of destruction, all other interview attempts have ended in failure as SCP 4534 becomes too excitable to proceed with the interview without risk of a containment breach. It has been translated from Japanese.

Interview 1, Subject: SCP 4534

Data: 23rd July 20██.

Present: D-6809, Interviewer. SCP 4534, subject.

_D-6809 enters SCP 4534's containment unit._

SCP 4534: Hmm? Oh hi! Have you come to play?

_D-6809 appears panicked._

D-6809: N-NO! Uh, no, I've come to ask these stupid questions.

SCP 4534: Stupid? Why ask them then?

D-6809: Because the foundation says so. Come on, let's get this over with.

_D-6809 sits in a chair by the table in the unit, SCP 4534 joining her._

D-6809: So, let's see. Name and age?

SCP 4534: My name is Flandre Scarlet! And I'm...umm...over 450 years old, probably more, I don't remember.

D-6809: Damn that's old. So, what are you?

SCP 4534: A vampire!

D-6809: Oookay...and are you from...Gensokyo? Weird word.

SCP 4534: Me and my sister moved there years and years and years ago after...something happened. I don't remember. Hmm, your right, these are boring, I wanna play something.

D-6809: Huh?! No wait-!

_SCP 4534 jumps off its chair and holds its arm out, pointing at D-6809 with an open hand._

SCP 4534: Let's see if your like Marisa!

_SCP 4534 closed its hand, causing (data expunged). No clean up was required._

Note: Well, we got something. More than nothing anyway.

* * *

Addendum:

Since incident 4534-1, SCP 4534 has breached containment 6 times, although never reaching the same level of destruction. On 1st August 20██, SCP 4530 and 4534 were cleared to be the first SCPs to have 4533-A tested on them. Please see test log for details.

* * *

AN: This was longer than I thought it would be.

So, the foundation is having a few...problems with a little vampire of pure destruction, but hey, it'll be fine...maybe...

Originally Flandre was going to be an SCP instead of Sanae, but then I changed it to Sanae after a bit of thought and Flandre was cut. But then I thought 'hey, the foundation has only had to deal with manageable touhou characters, maybe I should give them someone, dangerous'. So Flandre was put back in. And despite the fact she only has one short interview,which other makes up a decent amount of the word count, without the AN it's 5075 words...yeah, got a bit carried away I think. I think it's fine though.

Next thing is going to be very short, like, maybe 700 words or so. A little report. Than...something that may end up longer than this for reasons. And after that? It was going to end, but there may be a final report. So, a mini report and two reports, and after that? It's over. This has grown a lot seen what it was going to be originally. It was meant to be a Yukari one-off. Oh well, I've had fun and people like it.

Review, pm, I'm going to sleep off a headache.  
Anyway, enjoy.


	8. Test log: 4533-A effects

**Test log for 4533-A:**

Below are all administering methods pertaining to testing of 4533-A on relevant SCPs as well as their results. Note, due to one of 4533-A's main components coming from SCP 4533, SCP 4533 has not had it tested on it for fear that it may cause damage or worse to the SCP and limit production of the drug.

* * *

SCP 4527:

SCP 4527 ingested the original SCP 294 ys orally as part of a meal. From recovered footage, it appears SCP 4527 suffered severe abdominal pain and vomited several litres of blood of an unknown type. The amount expelled exceeded normal human amounts, possibly revealing SCP 4527 has the ability to regenerate blood at an accelerated rate. SCP 4527 also appears to have lost the ability to create SCP 4527-a, but could still use Danmaku, although footage suggests they were weakened. From former Dr Yuki's note, it is known that the effect lasted two days.

* * *

SCP 4529:

SCP 4529 was injected with the prototype 4533-S via remote drone. SCP 4529 appeared to suffer no ill effect, until it was tested for background radiation. SCP 4529, while under the effects of 4533-A, does not release gamma radiation. Tests involving SCP 4529 using 4529-1 cannot be carried out while 4533-A is in effect as SCP 4529 cannot project radiation to activate 4529-1. The effect lasts four hours.

* * *

SCP 4530:

On 1st August 20██, SCP 4530 was injected with 4533-A while under the guise of preparing to move it to SCP 4528 to allow it to return home. Effects were immediate, SCP 4530 collapsing and going into anaphylactic shock. Emergency surgery was performed to open SCP 4530's airway and it remained comatosed for four days. Upon waking, SCP 4530 began panicking as the present doctor attempted to calm it, repeating 'Quiet! Quiet! Too Quiet! I can't hear! I can't hear!'. SCP 4530, in its panic, lashed out at present staff, inflicting severe burns on personal. It appears SCP 4530 could no longer read thoughts, as well as its Danmaku being weakened. It recovered in three days, although has refused to talk to staff, simply repeating 'monsters' when interacted with. The only member of staff it has responded to was Researcher Reo ███, who attempted to inquire if it was okay. SCP 4530 answered his question before he asked it, showing that it's mind reading has returned.

* * *

**(Data redacted due to it pertaining to SCP 4531)**

**Please submit your login details to view it**

**Name:**

**Dr [******* *****]**

**Password:**

**[*************]**

**ID**

**[******]**

…

**Access granted.**

SCP 4531-2-R:

SCP 4531-2-R is the only entity from SCP 4531 that 4533-A could be tested on. It has refused to partake in any experiments, so in order to not anger any SCP 4531-3, it has not been used on it. The foundation has requested for it to be tested on other entities, with SCP 4531-3-Y response being a curt 'No'.

**(End of restricted entry)**

* * *

SCP 4532:

SCP 4532 refused to allow itself to be injected, prompting research staff to inject 4533-A into a cucumber. Upon eating the cucumber, SCP 4532 appeared normal for two hours, before collapsing. It awoke after one hour, suffering from lethargy and a headache. It recovered within an hour. It is unknown if this is the full effect of 4533-A on SCP 4532, or a weakened effect due to it ingesting it instead of it being injected.

* * *

SCP 4534:

SCP 4534 was injected with 4533-A when it was being fed. It appeared to suffer no ill effect until it wanted to play with the researcher. SCP 4534 attempted to fire Danmaku, but found itself unable to. It attempted to 'crush' the research, which also failed. SCP 4534 grew frustrated and punch him, but he reported 'it felt like the punch of a child. Weak and harmless.' SCP 4534 threw a temper tantrum and lashed out at the researcher, who simply picked it up and placed it on the bed, leaving. The effect lasted 3 hours, after which SCP 4534 breached containment. After being recontained, it claimed that the foundation 'cheated' and isn't allowed to use the 'the Eirin stabby thing' again.

* * *

Note from Dr Aki Sakura:

Well than, this was useful. A decent reaction all round, save 4530, may need a weaker version for it. And this is only with one of the two mystery proteins. If we find the second, well, things will be looking up. As for now, I'm putting forward a proposal to have all sites related to 'Gensokyo' to stock darts filled with 4533-A in case it's needed. If anything, SCP 4534's site needs it. Just got to make enough of it to go around.

* * *

AN: Like I said, a little short test log. It's separate because I don't think it'd fit into any of the reports.

That's about it.  
Anyway, enjoy.


	9. Report 8: SCP 4528

_ AN: Very quickly need to explain something. The _**(Bold brackets)** _at the bottom of the first part are actions taken by the reader of the report. Needed to do this due to this not being on the SCP site, or any website that allows a hint of messing with stuff so I can't do website trickery. Sorry. Imagine it's you going the stuff or the like._

* * *

Item: 4528

Object class: Keter

**Special containment procedures:**

Due to the mysterious nature of SCP 4528, containment is limited. The foundation has built an on site base in order to observe the SCP and also stop both curious locals and the occasional suicidal person from wandering into the wooded area. The woods that make up SCP 4528 are known to attract those who wish to kill themselves due to a legend that the body of those that die there are never found. Any civilians caught attempting to enter the area to commit suicide are to be given Class A amnestics to remove knowledge of the foundation and handed over the appropriate authorities. Camera's have been installed around SCP 4528's border with a patrol to search the boundaries four times daily. Any entities that appear near SCP 4528 are to be treated with caution and reported immediately. As of this date, 7 SCP are confirmed to have come from beyond SCP 4528.

* * *

**Description:**

SCP 4528 is a wooded area in the ██████ region, Japan. At first, it does not appear to be anomalous, with no notable features save a decaying Shinito shrine found at the top a wooded hill near the eastern side of the area. The foundation learned of its location from former Dr Ayane Yuki, who described being brought to an old shrine before entering the land of 'Gensokyo' with SCP 4527, a location thought to exist beyond SCP 4528. When she was abducted, the foundation tracked her identity chip to the location, mobilising MTF PSI-40 to the location but found that entering the woods would confuse the operatives, resulting in them ending up at the edge of the forest. Due to her signal still transmitting from the area, researchers and a guard convoy were deployed to the area. After finding SCP 4532 nearby and learning it came from the forest, the foundation confirmed its suspicions and official classified SCP 4528.

SCP 4528 is not the land of Gensokyo, but the forest itself. It is unknown how to cross the forest and enter Gensokyo, with the only confirmed enter being former Dr Yuki via a 4527-a. Several SCP have mentioned a 'barrier', and as such it is believed the forest is one. Interviews with SCPs have not yielded an answer to this question as all SCP do not know how they came to be on the other side, SCP 4528, 4530, and 4532 simply saying they felt dizzy and found themselves outside it. SCP 4533 was knocked out of it by SCP 4534 while it itself wandered out.

Due to the severe lack of information and the threat of SCPs exiting SCP 4528, it has been classified as Keter.

* * *

Addendum:

Due to an attack by the Chaos Insurgency, research into SCP 4528 and all Gensokyo related has been suspended indefinitely.

(End of report)

* * *

**(Cursor goes to report header)**

**(Double click)**

**(Highlight code and double click)**

**Enter ****password.**

**[*************]**

**Enter**

**...**

**Accepted**

**(Clicks side bar, a confirmation window appears.)**

**Access file number 4528-TH-Genso-event?**

…

**Y/N**

…

**Y**

…

**WARNING! WARNING! KNOWLEDGE AND ACCESS TO THIS FILE IS PROHIBITED TO NON SANCTIONED MEMBERS OF STAFF! ENTER ALL RELEVANT DATA IMMEDIATELY OR YOU WILL BE NEUTRALISED BY ALERTED BASE STAFF! YOU HAVE 30 SECONDS BEFORE TERMINATION!**

**Name:**

**Dr [******* *****]**

**Password:**

**[*************]**

**ID**

**[******]**

…

**Authenticating**

…

**Clearance confirmed.**

**Please ensure no staff other members of staff are nearby or you are within your office Dr ███████**

**(Clicks confirm)**

**Opening report**

Item: 4528

Object class: Thaumiel

* * *

**Special containment procedures:**

Due to the dangers posed by the entities that reside within SCP 4528 and the catastrophic containment failure caused by SCP 4527 and several other invading entities, all knowledge of SCP 4528's true nature and the events of incident 4528-Ω, codename 'Breach of fantasy', are to be scrubbed from most foundation databases with access limited to the O5 council and a select few staff based on a need to know basis. SCP 4528 is to be observed at all times by staff at 4528's on site base with Mobile Task Force Beta-2 'Genso Watchers' on standby at all times. Should entities exit SCP 4528 by accident they are to returned to SCP 4528-1, an old shrine on SCP 4528's eastern side. An aged bell covered in ofuda contained within 4528-1, 4528-2, is then to be rang, after which an SCP 4527-a will open and the entity is to enter it. Should hostile entities exit or escape with no intent to return to Gensokyo, Beta-2 is authorised to use whatever means necessary to eliminate them or contain them. Any civilians found to be entering SCP 4528 with the purpose of suicide are to be allowed entry to the woods. No clean up is required, the entities leave no remains.

* * *

**Description:**

SCP 4528 is an unknown barrier of supposed mystic origin. It turns away all living creatures that enter the woods that make up its physical form unless they have a strong wish or desire to disappear. Those with this wish will find themselves passing through the barrier and entering the land beyond it, Gensokyo. It was created, according to SCP 4527, some ███ years ago to 'separate reality and fantasy' by itself and several other entities, one of which was seen in incident 4528-Ω.

SCP 4528 cannot normally be breached or exited from the other side by any means, with those on the other side unable to leave without the help of one of a few select entities. SCP that had exited SCP 4528 and came into the foundation's care escaped due to a small 'crack' in the barrier caused by SCP 294 retrieving 294-ys from Gensokyo. This crack caused some entities near the boundary of SCP 4528 to be ejected out. This breach went unrepaired for several months as SCP 4527 could not find it due to it being so small. It has subsequently been fixed after 4528-Ω. For information pertaining to all other known entities from beyond SCP 4528 that were not in foundation care, see the below report on incident 4528-Ω.

* * *

**Incident log: 4528-Ω, codename 'Breach of Fantasy'**

This report contains all remaining information known and recorded during the incident. See the index for relevant parts. Known title for entities are names they were referred to by other entities.

**Index:**

List of entities observed during incident and description:

SCP 4527: Known title: Yukari Yakumo P1

SCP 4528-A: Known title: Kanako P2

SCP 4528-B: Known title: Reimu P3

SCP 4528-C: Known title: Suwako P4

SCP 4528-D: Known title: Orin P5

SCP 4528-E: Known title: Kasen P6

SCP 4528-F: Known title: Sakuya P7

SCP 4528-G: Known title: Remilia P8

SCP 4535: Known title: Seija P9

SCP 4536: Known title: Sumireko P10

Before incident 4528-Ω P11

Incident 4528-Ω P12-20

Aftermath of 4528-Ω P21

* * *

SCP 4527:

An SCP that resembles a blond woman of Asian descent. Possess extreme physical strength and the ability to create rifts in reality, 4527-a, known to itself and others as 'gaps'. The instigator of 4528-Ω, SCP 4527 is responsible for multiple simultaneous breaches across several facilities and the invasion of several Keter class entities. Capable of using Danmaku. See SCP 4527 for more details.

Status after incident: Unharmed

* * *

SCP 4528-A:

An entity that resembles a tall blue haired woman of Asian descent. Stayed on site at SCP 4528 after SCP 4527 created several 4527-a to invade foundation facilities. Appeared to stay to fight off responding agents and tie down needed resources and manpower. Able to fight off and several injury ███ personnel. Capable of Danmaku.

Status after incident: Mildly injured, suffering from 4533-A effects

* * *

SCP 4528-B:

An entity that resembles a brown haired late teen/early twenties girl of Asian descent in a modified red/white shrine maidens outfit. Did not engage in any combat with the foundation, some reports even stating it was attempting to reign in SCP 4527 and stop it from going too far. Unknown if capable of Danmaku.

Status after incident: Unharmed

* * *

SCP 4528-C:

An entity that resembles a small blond child of Asian descent wearing a large straw hat. SCP 4528-C breached Area ██ to retrieve SCP 4529 and SCP 4533. SCP 4528-C used a large unknown serpentine creature to help it fight off the foundation, classified as 4528-C-1. See incident report for details. Stg Yu Nakuro was abducted during the incident. Capable of Danmaku.

Status after incident: Unharmed.

* * *

SCP 4528-D:

An entity that resembles a crimson haired woman of Asian descent with cat ears and two cat tails. It breached Site ██ to retrieve SCP 4530, in the process slaughtering ██ members of staff with the help of several 4530-D-1, floating flaming skulls. Researcher Reo ███ was also abducted during the breach. Capable of Danmaku.

Status after incident: Severely injured, suffering from 4533-A effects.

* * *

SCP 4528-E:

A pink haired entity that resembles a young woman of Asian descent. Along with SCP 4528-A, it is the only entity to use exclusively non-lethal force. Breached Area ██ to retrieve SCP 4532. Facilitated the theft of foundation technology by SCP 4532. It has a bandaged arm the hides a gaseous claw that it used to fend of staff. Unknown if can use Danmaku.

Status after incident: Unharmed

* * *

SCP 4528-F:

A white haired entity resembling a woman of Asian descent wearing a french maid outfit. SCP 4528-F breached Area ██ and retrieved SCP 4534. Null-2 attempted to defend the base, but could not hit it. Highly proficient in knife combat. See report of details. Unknown if capable of Danmaku.

Status after incident: Unharmed.

* * *

SCP 4528-G:

An entity that resembles a young child of European descent with light blue hair and bat like wings. Appeared from a 4527-a near SCP 4528-A to assist it fending off personnel after 4528-A had suffered several wounds and the effects of 4533-A. Unlike 4528-A, it had no reservations about killing staff, killing some that were incapacitated by 4528-A to 'vent frustration and worry'. Capable of Danmaku.

Status after incident: Unharmed (although was killed twice during incident before reviving, similar to SCP 4534), suffering effects from 4533-A.

* * *

SCP 4535:

An entity dumped on top of pursuing agents to distract them. Resembles an early twenties woman of Asian descent with black hair and small horns. It was later learned she is a troublemaker within Gensokyo and SCP 4527 took the opportunity to 'dispose of her'. See SCP 4535's report for more details. Capable of Danmaku.

Status after incident: Contained

* * *

SCP 4536:

A human that cooperated with SCP 4527 and others from SCP 4528 in an attempt to release large amounts of data on the foundation stolen by SCP 4527. Classified as an SCP after it was tracked down and used its 'cool psychic powers' to fend off agents. See SCP 4536' report for details. Capable of Danmaku.

Status after incident: Contained.

* * *

Before incident 4528-Ω:

In the days leading up to the incident, multiple Areas and sites reported sighting of SCP 4527-a on site or nearby. Security around the facilities were increased while production of 4533-A increased in order to stock all facilities within Japan. The on site base at SCP 4528 reported several 4527-a's on 13th August 20██. The perimeter was searched but no 4527-a were found, although a note was found pinned to a tree (see above). It translates to 'soon'.

At 22:53 on 13th August 20██, incident 4528-Ω began.

* * *

Incident 4528-Ω:

Note: This report is a mix of recorded audio, visuals and information obtained from survivors of the incident.

_At 22:53 on 13th August 20██, an incident of SCP 4527-a opened near the base beside SCP 4528. The base's security convoy were alerted and approached the 'gap'. 1 minute after opening, SCP 4527 exited it along with 4528-A and 4528-B._

SCP 4527: My, looks like you found the warning. Not that it was well hidden with all your cameras grafted to the trees.

SCP 4528-A: Hey, are these the guys the took Sanae and co?

SCP 4527: Yes, they probably found them and took them in for 'protection'. Who knows what they've been doing to them. From what little I could observe, they've scarred Satori quite badly with unknown horrors. Maybe they're doing that too to poor Sanae. After all, she's from the outside, she'd be verrrry interesting to them.

Agent ████: Halt, why are you here?!

SCP 4527: Hmm? Oh yes, sorry, I forgot about you. Now then, here's an offer for you and this foundation. Go get all residents of Gensokyo and the Underworld and bring them here so they can return home, or I let loose several very angry 'humanoid SCPs' and systematically destroy your whole organisation. Sounds fair right? Oh, and by the way, some of people ready to pounce will **not** hold back. Why, I have a cat that's just about ready to rip all your human faces off.

Agent ████: Do you really think the foundation would cow to you?

SCP 4528-B: Hey Yukari, you said they'd listen.

SCP 4527: Well Reimu, looks like they're going to be difficult.

SCP 4528-B: Yukari, you can't have the youkai and-

SCP 4527: Reimu, you forget, the human villagers are off-limits. Outsiders..._SCP 4527 snaps its fingers _are free game. Kanako, hold off these humans and cause enough trouble to spread them thin. Myself and Reimu have some data to take. I'll leave a gap in case you require help.

_After hearing this threat, the agents fired on the SCP as the squad leader alerted command. Several 4527-a's opened to block the bullets, the projectiles vanishing into the void. SCP 4527 and 4528-B entered a 4527-a as SCP 4528-A walked forward cracking its knuckles._

SCP 4528-A: Ya know, Outside humans used to be unable to see me, but judging by the shaking, I'm perfectly visible.

_SCP 4528-A proceeds to charge the agents, shrugging off bullets as it engages in CQC with agents. SCP 4528-A, according to surviving agents, possess incredible strength, which is corroborated with how from recovered footage 4528-A bent several agent's weapons and shattered bones with single strikes. After all agents were incapacitated, 4528-A grabbed the 'gap' and ran towards the on site base._

_3 minutes later, SCP 4528-A is seen by base cameras and MTF PSI-40 were called, ETA 5 minutes. 4528-A breached the base with Danmaku and proceeded to knock out all staff it could find. During this, 4528-A was shot by several darts containing 4533-A. It is noted that 4528-A does not attempt to use Danmaku after being affected by 4533-A, with it also taking more strikes to knock out staff. Bullets also began to effect 4528-A, although not enough to stop it. MTF PSI-40 arrived to assist on site guards, injuring 4528-A. It hid in a side room and force the door closed. _

(Camera in the room)

SCP 4528-A: (to the 4527-a) Hey Yukari, these humans have something that's messing with me, I need a little help.

_The 4527-a grows in size, SCP 4528-G exiting before it shrinks back to a small size._

SCP 4528-G: A god needs help? My, how worrying.

_4528-G grins as 4528-A rolls its eyes._

SCP 4528-A: Why you…

SCP 4528-G: Because one, I'm a vampire and it is night. Two, I'm near invincible. And three, while Sakuya is getting Flan..._SCP 4528-G fires on the door, destroying it as is creates a spear from purple energy. _I want to vent my pent up worry!

_SCP 4528-G exits the room and begins killing staff._

SCP 4528-A: Why couldn't it have been someone less, violent...Remilia, stop, you don't need to kill them, they're just grunts!

_SCP 4528-G laughs._

SCP 4528-G: I actually don't care.

_SCP 4528-G gets its head blown off by a shotgun as it turned to 4528-A._

SCP 4528-A: Amazing backup…

_4528-A held off operatives for several minutes until 4528-G regenerated, after which it began helping by killing weakened or heavily armed operatives._

As this was happening, multiple other facilities were attacked by other entities.

* * *

All subreports of breached locations are outlined below

**Area ██ (housing SCP 4529 and SCP 4533)**

An SCP 4527-a opened outside the Area's perimeter, SCP 4528-C exiting it. Motion detectors activated perimeter cameras.

_4528-C walks up the Area's gate, looking visibly annoyed._

SCP 4528-C: Thanks for getting me inside Yukari…

_4528-C walks over to a small 4527-a, tugging at it. It enlarges enough for the entity to stick its head in. As this is happening, Area security, having been alerted, mobilise and rush to the entrance. 4528-C pulls its head out as the 'gap' grows to over 9 metres tall. _

SCP 4528-C: Only one of you, okay?

_The gate opens as guards exit the Area. 4528-C shrugs as they approach it. Suddenly, a massive serpentine creature, 4528-C-1, emerges from the gap. It is estimated to be over 30 metres long, white with glowing red eyes._

SCP 4528-C: Distract them. Try not to kill them, but well, I'll understand any accidents.

_The 4528-C-1 began hissing loud enough to peak the audio recorders as it attacked staff. Bullets and 4533-A darts proved ineffective as they could not pierce its scales. The creature lashed out with its fangs and tail and over the course of the breach killed ██ members of staff by crushing them and ate __█ members. After the initial team was killed or maimed, the snake-like creature breached the Area and went on a rampage, severely harming most staff and eating ██ D-class personnel. During this, SCP 4528-C searched the Area for the SCP._

(Hazardous containment area)

_4528 walks up to SCP 4529's containment cell's storage area. It fires a single Danmaku at the present guard, inflicting third degree burns. 4528-C takes the guards keys and enters the area. 4528-C walks up to the cell, opening the door with the key._

SCP 4529: Hmm? Oh, hi frog girl!

SCP 4528-C: What? Uhh, never mind. I've come to get you and Sanae.

SCP 4529: Oh, have the humans said I can go home? They promised that ages ago and I was starting to think they lied.

SCP 4528-C: Not 100% correct, but close enough. Come on, we need to find Sanae.

SCP 4529: And my third leg.

_4528-C nods and walks out of the cell, looking around. It runs over to test area 6, using Danmaku to blast open the door. Several researchers who were hiding there become noticeable distressed. Stg Yu Nurako, who was acting as their guard, draws his weapon._

Stg Nurako: Hey, stay back!

SCP 4528-C: Hand over the bird's rod thing and I'll go get Sanae and leave.

Researcher ███: You can't take that and give it the SCP, it'll kill us with radiation.

Stg Nurako: Pretty sure it's because she doesn't have it she's radioactive.

SCP 4529: Hi Yu!

Stg Nurako: Well, I'm going to die of radiation poisoning.

SCP 4528-C: Just give it before I get another Mishaguji in here.

Stg Nurako: A curse god? Those aren't real.

Researcher Maki ███: 4529 is a radioactive bird girl from supposedly hell that's under a land of psudo-magic crap, how can you actually say that with a straight face?

SCP 4528-C: Listen, everyone's been freaking out the last few months that everyone's been missing. I've been worried sick! I'm not in the mood for games, just hand over the rod and Sanae and I'll stop the Mishaguji from killing everyone because despite what I told it, I can hear the screams of people getting mangled and most certainly being eaten!

Stg Nurako: (To researcher Maki) I get it's against policy, but I think we should do what she says.

Researcher Maki ███: We'll be demoted or terminated if we do this.

Stg Nurako: Fun fact, we're dead if we don't. Want a chance at life or certain death?

Researcher Maki ███: Gods damn it.

_Maki walked over to site 6's containment zone and opened a monitored safe, retrieving 4529-1, rolling it over. SCP 4529 slid its arm in and walked outside, venting a beam of ionized energy. It is known it was ionized as it ionized the air, leaving a trace that remained for several days._

SCP 4529: That's better. Hey Yu, science lady, why not come home with me, you're kinda nice and Miss Satori would love to meet you probably!

Stg Nurako: Wouldn't that place be irradiated?

SCP 4529: Nope! I was only letting off all the gamma stuff because I couldn't vent my energy.

Stg Nurako: Hmm...today is just a mess of life changing choices isn't it? So, stay here and whatever is thrown my way, orrrr, go with bird girl...

Researcher Maki ███: All joking aside, I'd love that. God knows what that place contains. A treasure trove of research. I'd prefer here though. More stable and well, I kinda want to stay with my family and coworkers.

Stg Nurako: I was recruited because of my piloting skills, and I've no ties, so you know what? Sure, why not. The foundation will probably kill me for letting you get your cannon back.

SCP 4529: Heh he, I'll think you'll love the palace. You'll get to met all the other pets!

_SCP 4529 grabs Yu and drags him over to abandoned 4527-a 4528-C had left behind. It says something into it, the 'gap' opening as it throws Yu in and jumps in after, shrinking in size._

Researcher Maki ███: Now we have to hope that monster doesn't wander over here and kill us.

Researcher █████: Why did you have to say that...

* * *

During this exchange, 4528-C walked away from the group and began searching for SCP 4533. 4528-C-1 destroyed the main compound's wall while attacking remaining staff, allowing 4528-C to enter the base. Due to SCP 4533's importance to foundation research, the area director attempted to evacuate SCP 4533, but it refused to go after seeing 4528-C-1 as it recognizes it as 'one of Suwako's Mishaguji.' It escaped its movement unit. From what little dialogue the director remembers from before he was injured, SCP 4533 believed the creature was a stray and wished to protect the area from it. Below is footage recovered from the base's cameras.

_SCP 4533 is seen running down a corridor, past fleeing staff. 4528-C rounds the corner._

SCP 4533: Lady Suwako!

_SCP 4533 runs up to 4528-C and picks it up, hugging it._

SCP 4528-C: Sanae, you're okay!

SCP 4533: Yeah, sorry about disappearing. Flandre knocked me out in a fight and the next thing I knew I was in this place in the outside. They really didn't want me to leave.

SCP 4528-C: Well, as long as you're okay, I guess I can stop him from leveling this place.

SCP 4533: Wait, that Mishaguji-?

SCP 4528-C: I needed a distraction. And they were getting a bit antsy so letting one run wild is a nice change for him.

SCP 4533: Is that safe?!

SCP 4528-C: Nope, let's go.

_4528-C jumps out of 4533's grip and drags it away, out of view._

Due to SCP 4528-C-1 destroying the majority of the Area and on site facilities, it is unknown what happened after this point. Although as no trace of SCP 4528-C, 4528-C-1 or SCP 4533 were found, they are presumed to have escaped into the 4527-a like SCP 4529.

(End of subreport)

* * *

**Site ██ (housing SCP 4530)**

An SCP 4527-a opened within Site ██ and SCP 4528-D exited the gap. Surviving staff claimed it looked 'enraged' before lashing out at nearby staff using its claws to maim and kill any humans in reach. Multiple SCP 4528-D-1s, floating skulls wreathed in blue flames assisted, burning researchers and guards alike while biting any that got close. 4528-D was suppository screaming 'WHERE IS SHE!? WHERE IS MISS SATORI!?' 4528-D systematically combed the site looking for SCP 4530, killing ███ members of staff in the process. This was mostly done by physically clawing and slashing staff, although it would fire Danmaku occasionally. Site security responded immediately, firing on 4528-D and the 4528-D-1s. Bullets were ineffective against the skulls, passing harmlessly through them. SCP 4528-D suffered multiple gunshots to the body, arms and legs. One guard, after being fatally wounded and left to bleed out, managed to shoot one of its tails off with a slug from his shotgun. It also was shot with four darts filled with 4533-A, which stopped its Danmaku and slowed its movement. It is believed it powered through any other effects through sheer willpower. SCP 4528-D killed 91% of staff at Site ██ in its search for the SCP.

Below is footage recovered from SCP 4530's containment unit.

_The door opens, former researcher Reo _██ _entering._

Reo: Hey, 4530, you have someone that's looking for you and she's kinda killing everyone!

SCP 4530: W-Who…? That desc-Orin?!

Reo: Can you walk?

SCP 4530: They'll kill you this, you know that…

Reo: Well, after the 4533-A testing effects on you, I've been starting to think I need a new job. Foundation does lots of good things, and at the same time...

SCP 4530: Horrifying atrocities.

Reo: Let's go.

_Reo _██ _picks up SCP 4530 and leaves the room._

(Footage from nearby camera.)

_SCP 4528-D stands up from a corpse, looking around. It is visibly bloody. Former researcher Reo _██ _runs into frame._

SCP 4528-D: M-Miss Satori!

_SCP 4528-D stumbles, clutching its wounded stomach._

SCP 4530: Oh gods Rin!

SCP 4528-D: I-I'm fine, j-just a little tired…

_SCP 4530 jumps out of Reo's arms and catches 4528-D as it collapses._

Reo: That looks bad…

_4528-D points to a small 4527-a, SCP 4530 grabbing its sides and opening it slightly._

SCP 4530: Sage, Orin, s-she's hurt…

_The gap opens more and enlarges, large enough to allow people into it._

SCP 4530: Reo, please carry her.

Reo: Got it.

_Reo _██ _picks up SCP 4528-D and places it into the gap, the 4528-D-1 following. SCP 4530 enters the 4527-a as well. Before it closes, it grabs Reo and pulls him in, the 'gap' closing._

(End of subreport)

* * *

**Area ██ (housing SCP 4532)**

An incident of SCP 4527-a opens and SCP 4528-E walks out of it. Several researchers flee at the sight of it as Area security are alerted and approach it.

(Body camera)

_SCP 4528-E stops as guards aim at it._

Stg ████: Halt! Leave or face the consequences!

SCP 4528-E: Please do not make this difficult. I just wish to get the kappa you have and leave. We don't need to-

_Several guards fire on the entity. The bullets do not pierce any of its body save its bandaged arm._

SCP 4528-E:...Alright then, let's get this over with.

_4528-E aims its arm at the guards and launches the bullets that had hit the arm out of its bandaged palm. The bullets hit multiple members of staff, although in non-lethal locations. SCP 4528-E ignores staff not directly in front of it, striking those in the way with enough force to send them flying. A heavy weapons expert from the Area defences takes the chance and fires an RPG at 4528-E. The explosion makes it stumble and ignites the bandage on its arm. It is burned off in a few seconds, black smoke leaking out of it, forming a gaseous claw._

SCP 4528-E: By Hakurei this is irritating. Just stop!

_The gaseous claw triples in size as 4528-E uses it to grab all attacking staff. It crushes them in it before throwing them aside. This broke multiple bones in all their bodies but did not kill any of them. 4528-E grabs a fleeing researcher with the claw and drags her over to themselves._

SCP 4528-E: Tell me where Nitori is and I'll leave.

_The researcher points to the right, down a corridor. 4528-E drops them and walks down it, coming to SCP 4530's containment cell. It pries the door with its normal arm._

SCP 4528-E: Hey Nitori, I've come to bring you home.

SCP 4530: What the-?! Oh, you're that sage hermit right? Hmm...before I go, I want some of their technology. It's a lot more advanced then Sanae's basement thrash.

SCP 4528-E: We do not have time for that. Gods know what everyone else is doing but I'd prefer to leave as many outsiders unmangled.

_SCP 4530 frowns and yells something inaudible. SCP 4528-E rolls their eyes as it leads it out. It walks out of the corridor and out of the base, and drags SCP 4530 over to the secure warehouse. It pries open the main door, knocking out several guards as they fire on them. An 4527-a opens behind it._

SCP 4528-E: Grab some stuff quick, and nothing dangerous.

_An inventory done after noted that 8 two-way radios, 3 power saws, a welding kit and a broken down van were missing. The camera within the warehouse had malfunctioned that morning and were in the process of being fixed when the breach happened, so there is no footage of the two stealing the equipment as the outside camera could not see past the 'gap'._

(End of subreport)

* * *

**Area ██ (housing SCP 4534)**

(Facility cameras)

_An incident of 4527-a opens on the helipad located on the south side of Area _██. _SCP 4528-F exits the tear and walks towards the main platform, ignoring several responding members of Null-2._

Null-2-2: Stop, or we will shoot!

SCP 4528-F: I have no time for this game you wish to play, give me Lady Flandre and I will leave.

Null-2-2: You are in no position to make demands.

_The camera glitches, the image blurring for a second before clearing, a wall of knives having suddenly appeared. The blades catch most members off guard, most getting between 3-8 knives stabbed into them. Surviving agents fire on 4528-F, but between the visual glitches it is seen that it is moving suddenly between several locations, dodging and after investigating, cutting some bullets in two with duel combat knives. Knives would appear between jumps and stab into operatives as well. Testing on one left behind revealed that they were made of silver. 4528-F would slice the neck of any member of staff that it close to, apparently teleporting behind them, cutting the artery and moving on in one fluid motion. SCP 4528-F killed the majority of Null-2 before reaching SCP 4534's containment unit._

_SCP 4528-F knocks on the door._

SCP 4528-F: Lady Flandre, I've come to bring you home.

_SCP 4534 breaches containment._

SCP 4534: Hi Sakuya!

SCP 4528-F: I am glad you're safe, did they hurt you in anyway.

SCP 4534: Umm, we played a lot with their gun things and tried to keep me in this box. But they gave we of lots of toys and playmates! It was fun!

SCP 4528-F: I see, well, playtime is over unfortunately, let us return.

_A small 4527-a enlarges as 4528-F leads SCP 4534 into it._

SCP 4534: Bye humans!

_It is unknown if SCP 4534 realised it was saying farewell to several corpses or not._

(End of subreport)

* * *

After all SCPs had been taken and escaped into incidents of SCP 4527-a, SCP 4527 appeared inside Site-01, prompting a security breach unheard of in the foundation's long history. SCP 4527 proceeded to locate a computer and removed its owner, inserting a device of unknown make into a usb port. The device contained several never before seen viruses that began infecting the foundations servers. The process was able to run for 3 minutes before technicians could kill the processes by cutting all power to the sector. This had to be done manually as access to the remote kill switch was 'buried under 12 layers of cartoon pop ups of turtles and blue haired anime girls in green caps'. This was due to the programs being made with unusually code that seemed to mix a highly advanced framework with sloppy infinitely duplicating code that obscured the active processes. Analyses suggests this was seemingly made by accident before being weaponised to act as a constantly repairing sequence to slow and impede responding staff while also coming dangerously close to bricking the servers by overloading them. The cyber attack ended with SCP 4527 obtaining large amounts of data related to the foundation as well as a copy of 41% of all SCP reports. During this time, SCP 4527 was fending off multiple on site guards who were soon joined by MTF Alpha-1 who were on site due to a meeting involving the O5's, while SCP 4528-B observed the computer. Some staff reported 4528-B was attempting to convince SCP 4527 that it was going too far and 'they should just get everyone and leave' and not 'incite the outside world'.

Power was cut-off and 4528-B grabbed a second usb stick it had inserted in the chaos. Both entities fled into a 4527-a. 7 minutes later, several operators reported the stolen data was being dumped onto the internet, uploaded to several sites and blogs. The foundation acted immediately to stem the tide and prevent a Lifted Veil class event from occurring. The source was pin-pointed to be ██████ library, located in ████, Japan. The uploader, SCP 4536, had routed its uploads through several vpns and used 3 masking softwares to hide its Ip address and location. This failed and several agents were dispatched to eliminate it. After discovering it was an SCP, it was contained after some difficulty. See SCP 4536's report for details.

After SCP 4527 used multiple 4527-a's rescue all SCPs it returned to SCP 4528's location. 4528-A and G retreated as a 4527-a opened and SCP 4535 was ejected out. Below is recovered footage.

_An 4527-a opens and SCP 4535 falls out._

SCP 4535: What the-?! Why am-crap!?

_Operatives fire on 4535, it fleeing behind a tree._

SCP 4527: Seija, be a dear and keep them busy while I get Kanako out of here and drag a vampire home.

SCP 4535: Distra-hey blond (expletive) what the heck's happening?! YEOW!?

_SCP 4535 is shot in the arm, the bullet passing straight through the bone._

SCP 4535: I was in the middle of dealing with the werewolf, and now she's jerking me around. I'm pissed off!

_SCP 4535 snaps its fingers, the colours in the area around the site visibly inverting. SCP 4535 disappears and appears directly behind PSI-40 operatives, firing on them. As they turn around, the colours invert and SCP 4535 appears standing upside down on a branch. It fires more Danmaku before using its ability again. It is noted that SCP 4535 end point for its movement is the inverse of its starting point, an equal distance from a point of origin in a circular area. It appears to only move in straight lines. _See SCP 4535's report for details.

_SCP 4535 was contained after it was shot by three 4533-A darts and lost the ability to invert its position. It was subjectively sedated by tranquilisers. Apart from the destruction wrought by the entities, 4528-F's knives and the SCPs, no trace was left behind by the invaders._

* * *

Aftermath of incident 4528-Ω:

After the incident, all damage was assessed to formulate a clean up procedure. Between combat and non-combat fatalities, ████ members of foundation staff were killed in the event. SCP 4528's on site base suffered mild damage, only 9% of the structure being destroyed. All four other attacked locations within Japan were devastated, either by mass staff death, structural damage, or both. Site-01 suffered from large amounts of data corruption that was lucky mitigated by off site backups, allowing the restoration of lost or corrupted data. Five SCP were lost will two where contained. Overall the foundations presence in Japan was weakened noticeable. To avoid information leaking to enemies of the foundation and allowing them to stage an attack, all records of this event have been wiped from most servers and systems and suppressed to even other foundation members, only a select few capable of viewing them. SCP 4528's report will be modified to hide the existence of Gensokyo to prevent others from attempting to enter or contact them. All surviving staff were given amnestics and redeployed to non-related locations. Abducted staff have been written off as terminated. A cover story of a massive attack on the locations by the Chaos Insurgency to steal the SCP for their own use was formulated and dispersed among levels of the foundation. All evidence has been concealed or destroyed. The foundation wishes to bury this incident so deep it will never be found. The day that entities the foundation has no hope of stopping destroying large portions of the established location, with hints that many, many more exist, with some possibly worse than those that attacked.

A note from the foundation's regional director of Japan:

On this day, we faced monsters we cannot hope to stop. We made a drug that could suppress them, but it is incomplete, and works differently between each entity. We've lost the main source of one of the ingredients too. Some can simply avoid getting hit by it anyway, 4528-F can supposedly dodge bullets and cut them from the air. 4528-C has those, creatures. And SCP 4527 can go wherever it pleases. SCP 4534 is unkillable. We cannot beat these things. They hid themselves away years ago behind SCP 4528. And quite frankly, simply leaving them be behind that Thaumiel is probably the only way to contain them. As for SCP 4535 and 4536? One appears to not be wanted, and the other is affiliated with them. We need to keep a close eye on them. The foundation has taken a heavy blow this day, one that will not fade for many years. To those that are reading this, remember one thing. This Gensokyo, is filled with these things. It most truly be, a terrifying place for a human.

(End of report)

* * *

Addendum:

On 21st August 20██, SCP 4527 reappeared within SCP 4528's on site base. Due to restructuring and several active procedures being carried out at the time, it went unnoticed by staff. It left a note on the site director's desk before leaving. No SCP from beyond SCP 4528 has appeared since this sighting.

Below is a transcript of the note:

'Hello whomever is important enough to read this.

I wish to leave this here as a final, farewell to you, of sorts. First, Reimu insists that I apologise for all the death everyone inflicted on you, but well, hearing from some of your 'guests', I'm not sorry in the slightest. As you have now experienced, Gensokyo is a land not to be trifled with. I will admit, I was the cause of all of this. I decided to have a little fun with you which lead to some pain and a crack in the barrier. By the way, whatever did that better not do it again. It was so small, minuscule, and yet it let so many slip out. I've repaired it, so there shouldn't be anymore problems. If someone does get out, there is a shrine on the grounds the forest. A bell is within. Strike it, and I'll take any youkai or god off your hands. Oh, by the way, you can keep Seija. I've been meaning to do something with her and well, you seem to like troublesome things. And if something escapes and does not wish to return, you can have it too. Now, I bet you wish to know more of Gensokyo and well, I'm not too inclined to tell. But I can tell you one thing. Myself and a few others cut it off from the outside world some, ███ years ago, to protect them from fading away. You met one of them actually. But enough of that. Know that, if you leave us alone, we will leave you alone. Do not interfere with us again.

I also heard you met the Lunarians. I'm surprised they didn't kill you. Have fun with them, they can be interesting.

Regards,  
Yukari

P.S Yuki says hi.

* * *

AN: Welcome to my personal hell. Attempting to write this.

This, this report has been a nightmare  
One, a bit longer that I though it'd be.  
Two, attempting to have the little thing at the top part of the report, which is something I've planned for ages, not work due to this site not liking * or symbols and double spaces, the index for the report looks weird because I can't space the numbers out!  
Three, I wanted a picture, so I made the story's cover image something. But I've never noticed that on a mobile browser, you can't see that. If you want to see it, you need to switch to desktop mode at the bottom of the page. I don't know about the app because my phone has a internal memory problem so I can't download apps.  
Four, Image uploader, didn't notice how much of a mess that was until I attempted to upload that picture. The first one I did for my profile ages ago worked fine.

This is a mess. But, I did it, I got it all together. The chapter that's been put off a while because I kept writing other reports. But hey, it's here, hopefully fine.

If there is a problem, point it out, I'll fix it when I can. When I write very long things, mistakes become more common and I can never see them, I've read this like four times and I'm sure there are still problems. But hey. I think it's fine.

Final note, there are two more reports instead of one left. Both are mentioned up there in the report. After that, this is over. Because I'm not about to empty all of Gensokyo, former hell, the former capital, actual hell, heaven and Makai into the foundation, especially after...all that happened up there. I'm glad people are into this so much, but well, not joking, I'd love to see others write up touhou characters as SCPs. Because I'm certain some people out there are amazing writers. You should try. Maybe you'll catch people's eyes and get super popular. Anyway, that's enough of that.

Review or Pm or whatever I've work to do.  
Anyway, enjoy.


	10. Report 9: SCP 4536

**Item: 4536**

**Object class: Euclid**

* * *

**Special containment procedures:**

As of 24th August 20██, SCP 4536 is no longer in foundation custody due to an unknown entity, possible an SCP, creating a 4536-1 and allowing it to escape. All sightings of 4536-1 are to be reported and recorded, although only three have ever been seen.

Before escaping, SCP 4536 was contained within Site ██, the research site responsible for the creation of 4533-A due to it being one of the few sites still functioning after an attack by the Chaos Insurgency rendered most containment zones unusable. It was contained within a modified D class holding cell, all furniture save a futon being removed to prevent it attempting to use its powers on them and attempt to break the door down. SCP 4536 was fed three times daily with food taken from the site cafeteria, delivered on a tray inserted through the door. SCP 4536 was not allowed to be near any computers or its confiscated smartphone. Food requests were denied. Parental visitation denied.

* * *

**Description:**

SCP 4536 appears to be a teenage girl of Asian descent of around 16-17 years old. It has brown hair and eyes, wearing a black hat, a cape and red framed glasses. It also is wearing a purple schoolgirl uniform with a white undershirt and white socks. Its shoes are black. One of its more prominent features is its cape, with its outward side being black and the inward side being red with unknown symbols stitched into it. These glow in the dark or when SCP 4536 uses its abilities. Their connection is currently unknown.

SCP 4536 is capable of using, according to itself, 'cool psychic powers'. Until its escape on the 24th, the foundation witnessed it using some form of telekinesis, levitation (which may have been it using telekinesis on itself), pyrokinesis, hydrokinesis (possible using telekinesis on the water as it could not generate or pull water from the air) and teleportation. SCP 4536 could not escape containment using teleportation as it could not pass through solid matter using it. SCP 4536 claimed it could use Danmaku, but failed every time it attempted to demonstrate it. Due to this and the fact that its powers seem to be relatively weak when not being threatened and requiring objects to throw for it to harm others, it was classified as Euclid.

SCP 4536 was contained on the 13th August 20██ after (data expunged).

SCP 4536 refused to allow samples of blood and/or skin to be taken as part of a medical exam, becoming noticeable pale when shown a syringe.

* * *

**Possessions:**

SCP 4536 was in possession of a ████ brand smartphone and two decks of cards. One a carved, painted metal set of Zener cards and the other a card backed set of tarot cards. These were confiscated and placed in a secure safe.

* * *

**Interview log:**

Below are all recorded interviews carried out on SCP 4536. Due to being a research site, all were held in a conference room.

Interview 1, Subject: SCP 4536

Data: 14th August 20██.

Present: Researcher Kai █████, Interviewer. SCP 4536, subject

_SCP 4536 was brought into a conference room and told to wait. It looked annoyed before nodding and grabbing a nearby pen, messing with it. Researcher Kai █████ entered the room, SCP 4536 looking up._

SCP 4536: Sooo...how much trouble am I in? Because when Yukari showed up with (large amount of data expunged).

Researcher █████: Oh, that explains why they said I'm going to need amnestics when I'm done with this. That's (data expunged). We can't talk about that as it's classified.

SCP 4536: Ooooh, interesting. I bet this place has a ton of magic and extraordinary stuff lying around. Maybe a magic pen that makes you writes stories or a living, moving chair. Have any ghosts or other stuff? Portal to another world? The moon? Heard there's (data redacted) up there. Oh, maybe a moving statue that acts like a weeping angel from that British show?

Researcher █████: You are a fountain of confidential material. And I am the one who is supposed to ask questions.

_SCP 4536 pulls Researcher █████'s clipboard out of his hands using its telekinesis._

SCP 4536: As the president of the Secret Sealing club, it's my job to investigate the unusually and paranormal. And a secret government group seems like a thing people on my blog may like. Now then, name of organisation?

_Researcher █████ grabs his clipboard back._

Researcher █████: I will be doing the questioning thank you. Now then, SCP 4536, do you have a name? We are still pulling records about you.

SCP 4536: Hmm, SCP? A code...or a labeling system maybe? Weird…

Researcher █████: Please answer the question.

SCP 4536: Sumireko Usami, president of the Secret Sealing club in ██████████ High. Master of ESP!-In my opinion and the breacher of Gensokyo! Until some stuff happened and they took the balls and they threw me out-But! I can still get there in my dreamsssss...

_SCP 4536 started moving its hands in a circular motion as it trailed off, before starting to laugh._

Researcher █████:...Alright then. So are you saying you actually got into that place and out again? And what do you mean by 'balls'?

SCP 4536: Occult balls. Found them at some weird power spots when I went ghost hunting around █████, ████, ██████ and ██████████, I think that last one? They got me through the barrier, but that Yukari woman and some taoist monk took them off me and threw me out. Okay, so I nearly destroyed the barrier and released the youkai, it wasn't that bad.

Researcher █████: According to (data expunged), that would have been bad.

SCP 4536: If you say so. So, umm, I have to ask, have you told my parents about all this?

Researcher █████: Not exactly.

Note: After locating SCP 4536's parents and confirming they lack powers like SCP 4536, a story was dispersed to the public explain its disappearance and containment. ██████ police, working off a lead, attempted to capture several known criminals. This resulted in a firefight that SCP 4536 was caught in the middle of and was shot dead. Its body is claimed to be tied down in evidence. SCP 4536's parents were understandable heartbroken.

* * *

Interview 2, Subject: SCP 4536's abilities

Data: 16th August 20██.

Present: Researcher Kai █████, Interviewer. SCP 4536, subject

_SCP 4536 was brought to the conference room._

Researcher █████: Hello 4536. I've more questions for you.

SCP 4536: What?

Researcher █████: You claim to have several psychic powers and during containment, you…'threw an agent into a wall, stopped bullets mid-air and set a bookcase on fire.' You've shown that you can manipulate objects without touching them by stealing my clipboard. Are these others correct?

SCP 4536: The books, were an accident. I was shot at and well...kind of panicked. I can also use my ESP on water.

_SCP 4536 lifted researcher █████'s water from his glass and threw it at the wall._

Researcher █████: Lovely. Now, you appear to be able to use telekinesis. But can you use hydrokinesis or are you using telekinesis on the water? Can you pull water from atmospheric moisture?

SCP 4536: Euhhh...I've never tried?

_Researcher █████ marked 'no' next to hydrokinesis._

Researcher █████: Any others?

SCP 4536: I can levitate.

_SCP 4536 flashed a light blue for a second and floated out of its chair, smirking. The unknown runes on its cape lit up as it did._

SCP 4536: And I can teleport! I even used a bit of Danmaku in Gensokyo, but I uh, wasn't great at it.

Researcher █████: I see. Well, we would like to see you use these if possible soon to make sure you aren't a danger to anyone.

_SCP 4536 smiles._

SCP 4536: Hm, get ready to be amazed. But also, if I do that, I want to ask you stuff later too.

Researcher █████: We'll see.

* * *

Interview 3, Subject: Aftermath of tests

Data: 21st August 20██.

Present: Dr Researcher Kai █████, Interviewer. SCP 4536, subject

Researcher █████: I will admit, wasn't sure what to expect. But stopping bullets was impressive.

SCP 4536: You shot at me, what do you think I would have done?!

Researcher █████: True enough. Now then, I wish to ask you about Danmaku. You claim to be able to use it and yet…

SCP 4536: I don't know why. But it won't work properly. I remember using it a lot once. I think. I remember using it, but was it in Gensokyo…? Or somewhere...rugh, I don't remember. There was a dream I think? Damn it, I can't-this is annoying.

Researcher █████: In actuality it would be better if you couldn't use it, you would less dangerous then. Although you can lift a surprising amount.

SCP 4536: When I figured out how to use telekinesis, I practiced until I could lift more than a pencil, because what's the point of ESP if you can't do cool stuff with it.

Researcher █████: I can see the appeal. Now then-

SCP 4536: Hey, you said we could talk about your organisation if I showed you my powers, so I want info. I didn't really read what was on (data expunged) and it was wrecked after. So I want to know, what are you guys? A secret government sector? A Worldwide agency? An Occult investigating and destroying group. Evil rogue agents?

_Researcher █████ appears visible irritated._

Researcher █████: The foundation works to find and contain entities that defy or subvert the norms of the world. Beings like yourself, who can use psychokinetic powers or creatures that do not exist according to the world.

SCP 4536: You mean like the youkai?

Researcher █████: Yes, beings like that. Those occult balls or whatever you called them would probably also count as an SCP.

SCP 4536: Woah, that sounds awesome. I bet you've seen lots of weird things! Can I see'em?

Researcher █████: Absolutly not.

SCP 4536: You have no fun in you, do you?

* * *

**Test log:**

SCP 4536 claimed to be able to use a host of psychic and ESP related powers as well as limited Danmaku. As such, the foundation performed multiple tests to confirm and gauge its limits. All tests are recorded below.

Test 1:

SCP 4536 claimed it could teleport during an interview. It was brought to a secure, steel reinforced test chamber and asked to demonstrate this ability. SCP 4536 appeared to be proud of its powers and happy the foundation had taken an interest in them. It proceeded to teleport in a bright flash away from researcher ████, appearing in the center of the room. It teleported 4 more times before it stopped panting. Researcher ████ requested it to stop if it was tiring itself, but SCP 4536 claimed it had a final trick and teleported again. It reappeared in a flash as it hit the chamber's wall, falling over. It was reported to be complaining it had 'never actually tried that' and 'can't go through walls.' This information was recorded also and solidified its status as a Euclid class entity as it could not escape by teleporting out of its cell.

Test 2:

SCP 4536 was asked to demonstrate its ability to levitate and use Danmaku. It agreed to if the foundation agreed to put its name on the report they were making for ESP related powers it though researcher ████ was writing. He said he would, so SCP 4536 stated to float into the air and attempted to fire Danmaku. It only was able to fire off two small orbs before stopping. It attempted several more times and failed to do so every time. SCP 4536 became visible angry, complaining that 'Mokou said that would work!' It then proceeded to generate and fire off small balls of fire in a rage. Researcher ████ marked down it had demonstrated pyrokinesis.

Test 3:

SCP 4536 was asked if it could demonstrate its telekinesis. It nodded and pointed at researcher ████ clipboard and pen, pulling them out of his hands laughing. It then lifted up several training dummies with easy. It claimed to have 'practiced with this power the most.' It threw the dummies at the wall behind researcher ████ with enough force to dent the wall. Researcher ████ asked if it could stop objects with it, which SCP 4536 boasted it could. Researcher ████ took a ball out from his pocket and threw it at the SCP. SCP 4536 stopped it and launched it back. Researcher ████ next pulled out a handgun and pointed it at SCP 4536, asking if it could stop bullets. SCP 4536 appeared panicked for a few seconds before claiming it did during containment. Researcher ████ fired three bullets to the left of the SCP. It panicked and dropped his clipboard and pen, holding out its hands. The three bullets froze in the air as researcher ████ was also held in place before being released, the bullets falling out of the air. SCP 4536 was visibly shaken for a minute after this before calming down.

4533-A test:

SCP 4536 was forcefully injected with a dose of 4533-A after the first day of testing and asked to use its powers. After calming down and yelling at staff, it used several of its powers with no issue. It appeared to have no limiting effect on its psychokinetic powers.

* * *

**Incident log:**

On the 24th August 20██, SCP 4536 escaped containment from test chamber 2 with the help of an unknown entity. As nothing is known of it save its appearance and two possible ability, it cannot be classified as an SCP in its own right and as such will be referred to as SCP 4536-A. 4536-A appears to be a blond haired and yellow eyed woman of unknown descent wearing a yellow tabard and a green skirt. 4536-1 is a wooden door that opened on the back of a practice dummy. 4536-A is capable of using Danmaku. It also somehow animated one of the test dummies, referred to as SCP 4536-B. Before it did this, the dummy looked like a vaguely humanoid mannequin made of soft cheap plastic filled with fluffy stuffing wearing a lab coat. When it was animated, it changed appearance to resemble a teenage girl with white hair and yellow eyes. It wore the lab coat but also somehow was wearing loose jeans and a grey t-shirt. An unusual aspect of it apart from it coming to life was it also had pointed ears and several internal anatomical changes noted during an autopsy performed post-mortem after site staff killed it on sight. It was capable of limited Danmaku.

Incident 4536-α:

_SCP 4536 was brought to test chamber 2 and asked to try to use Danmaku on several dummies to see if it could do so when not tired from other demonstrations. Before SCP 4536 could attempt to use it, a bright flash blinded staff and SCP 4536 as a wooden door appeared on the back of a dummy. It opened and SCP 4536-A stuck its head out._

SCP 4536-A: Uh finally. Why must humans make these kinds of places so hard to find. Hey Sumireko, get over here! I've wasted enough time finding you for that white haired immortal.

SCP 4536: Huh?! W-Who are you?

Researcher ████: Yes, who and what are you?!

SCP 4536-A: Okina. Ring a bell?

_Both researcher ████ and SCP 4536 appear confused. 4536-A frowns as it exited the 4536-1. It appeared to have trouble walking._

SCP 4536-A: You've forgotten me, even after our dream adventure? I've a mind to leave you here. But then again, that Mokou girl would not shut up about getting you. 'Yukari won't do it', 'the outsiders say they'll experiment on her!' blah blah blah and all that. She was adamant. Well, you should feel lucky that I'm doing this, it's more to annoy Yukari then anything else.

_SCP 4536 started to laugh as site security entered the test chamber._

Captain ████: Stop, wh-

SCP 4536-A: No no, your god is speaking.

_SCP 4536 fired off several Danmaku, severely burning the guards._

SCP 4536: Okay, no idea what's going on...so, uhh, I'm just goi-bye!

_SCP 4536 sprinted over to the 4536-1 and enters it. SCP 4536-A floated over to it and sticks its head back in and speaks to someone._

SCP 4536-A: And a farewell gift.

_SCP 4536-A held out its hand started to release some form of energy into the dummy's back through the 4536-1. After a few seconds of this, a second 4536-1 opened on the back of a second dummy and SCP 4536-A enters it, both doors closing. The dummy started to shake and move, as though alive before a bright flash blinded researcher █████ and several site security that arrived as it left. When the light faded, the dummy had turned into SCP 4536-B._

SCP 4536-B: Hmm?...Huh?! I-I'm...what the…?!

_4536-B pulled itself free from the pole it was attached to, staggering. It appeared to be unsure on its feet._

Agent ███████: Stop, do not move!

SCP 4536-B: Huh, what? Oh, Agent ███████! Have you come to practice your trick shots today? You usually miss me but you're getting better.

Agent ███████: W-What the-?! How do you know about that?!

SCP 4536-B: Because I've been watching you do it for weeks since I've been made. You go like this and bang!

_SCP 4536 turned away from staff and bent over, pointing a finger gun at the agents and fired a single Danmaku at them, surprising both itself and the staff._

Agent ███████: Entity is hostile!

SCP 4536-B: N-NO, It was an accident!

_Present armed staff open fire on SCP 4536-B, the entity stumbling back as it is shot over 63 times by standard bullets and 2 4533-A darts._

SCP 4536-B: I-I didn't m-mean t-t-to…

_An aura of yellow surrounded 4536-B before fading, its yellow eyes changing to a dull amber before dying._

Researcher █████: Well, we aren't getting any information out of it now, are we!

Agent ███████: In my defence, it was (expletive) freaking me out.

_Within a minute of this happening, a small 4536-1 opened within the safe storing SCP 4536's possessions, an unknown hand grabbing the contents before closing._

Aftermath: An alert was issued to all sites and areas to be on the lookout for 4536-1's. Due to the confidential information SCP 4536 told him and was required to know to question the SCP, researcher █████ was given amnestics and redeployed to Site ██ after the incident.

(End of log)

Note from site director:

Great, another one that can make portals. Add 4536-1 to the list of record if found list along with 4527-a. Also add that it can make things come to life! Which may, you know, be important!

* * *

**Autopsy report:**

After SCP 4536 escaped containment and 4536-B was killed, its body was brought to the onsite morgue for inspection. Despite having been originally a stuffed plastic test dummy, 4536-B's skin appeared to be that of a living creature, made up of cells. Although it was found that these cells lacked any organelles, instead only having a nucleus. Both the cell and nucleus were made of some form of altered plastic. Its internal body structure was roughly that of a human, save that it lacked several organs like kidneys, long intestine and bladder. It also lacked reproductive organs. Present organs were mostly made of similar plastic like cells but also were covered in and partly made of what was identified as the stuffing used in making the training dummies. No other information could be obtained after this point as the body started to disintegrate, breaking down into dust with a minute after it started. Cells removed from the body did not break down, allowing a limited continuation of study.

* * *

AN: Hello, it's been a bit. Sorry, college started back up and I've several projects and other stuff to work on so this was delayed. It's also out of order due to, well, I started Seija but I felt like it wasn't that good so I scraped it and I'm redoing it. So to give myself a break and think of ideas while I go, I wrote Sumireko's report first.

Few things, the moment I decided to use Sumireko, I knew she would be saved by Okina, because I find her interesting but didn't want to do a report on her. If I did, it would have been weird. Okina would have messed with a lot of people. And two, rip dummy youkai. Original Okina just threw a bomb instead making life. But well, you know Okina, she does what she wants.

This report is a bit short too because well, the containment report and a few bits of the interviews was redacted and expunged because it related to...'the incident'.

Review, Pm, I've rocks to study and test.  
Anyway, enjoy.


	11. Report 10: SCP 4535

Item: 4535

Object class: Keter

* * *

**Special containment procedures:**

SCP 4535 is to be contained within a modified humanoid containment cell in Area █ until one of the more suitable areas is reconstructed. Two armed guards are to be stationed outside it's cell at all times equipped with rifles capable of firing darts. These darts are to contain 4533-A. Should SCP 4535 escape containment, it is to be shot with 1-2 darts, after which it is to be sedated until its containment cell is repaired. It is capable of using Danmaku and as such is to be treated as dangerous at all times.

* * *

**Description:**

SCP 4535 appears to be young adult woman of Asian descent in her early twenties. Its hair is black with red highlights and a single white streak on the front. It also possesses two horns on its head. It is wearing a white dress with a design on the lower section made of multiple grey, red and black arrows. It also possess an odd yellow painted mallet that it can seemingly pull from nowhere. This has been confiscated 7 times, but it is always able to pull it out again, even if it is locked in a secure safe. It will disappear if drawn, with any cameras glitching as it does it, preventing observation. It has not attempted to draw it if the mallet is being watched directly and not through a camera. It is unknown if it cannot do it if watched or it simply does not wish for the foundation to see it being taken from the remote safe. SCP 4535 claims it has other items it can summon and use, but has not summoned them. No reason has been given.

SCP 4535 came into foundation care during (data expunged), when SCP 4527 used it to distract agents as (data expunged). During (data expunged), it was sedated after being shot by 4533-A darts, and moved to Area █ as it was the nearest intact site Area that could be used as a containment zone. SCP 4535 has been uncooperative since containment, with some violence that is short lived. It has claimed to be lying about some things and refusing to elaborate, appearing happy at the confusion and frustration it causes.

SCP 4535 has the ability to 'reverse' anything. Due to the vagueness of this description and SCP 4535's unwillingness to take part in testing, this has remained somewhat vague despite the foundation's best efforts. Footage of its containment is confidential, but is has been described as it being able to change anything to its opposite. Examples being it using it teleport by reversing its position relative to a central point, effectively moving itself to the mirror image of its point of origin. In clearer terms, if it used a table as the central point and it was 10 metres away from it, it could move to the opposite side of the table, 10 metres away from it in a straight line. If facing the table, it would still be facing it, as though it was a mirror image. It appears that it can also reverse outside forces, such as during (data expunged), it was able to stand upside by presumably reversing gravity. The limit to this ability is unknown, if it even has one. Other uses have not been demonstrated. SCP 4535 is also capable of Danmaku, although after the third escape attempt and the large subsequent 4533-A dose afterwards, it has not used it again.

* * *

**Interview log:**

Below are all interviews conducted with SCP 4535. Due it admitting that it possible is lying regularly, information from these interviews are not to be taken at face value.

Interview 0, Subject: Failed interview

Data: 15th August 20██.

Present: Dr ███████ █████, Interviewer. SCP 4535, subject

Cause of failure: Unwilling to talk.

_SCP 4535 is escorted to interview room 2 by forces, flailing wildly._

SCP 4535: Hey, let me go! I said I don't wanna answers some dumb questions! I hate that! Stop it!

_SCP 4535 is forced into a bolted chair and injected with 4533-A and has its left hand handcuffed to the chair's arm. Dr █████ enters the room as it attempts to free itself._

Dr █████: Hello SCP 4535, my name is Dr █████ and I will be conducting this interview today.

SCP 4535: Yeah no. I'm not doing this. Stupid thing! Break, break!

_SCP 4535 begins clawing at and punching the handcuff._

Dr █████: Please 4535, calm down. If you comply it will be over soon.

_SCP 4535 raises the middle finger in its left hand as a response and continues to attack its restraints. It refused to speak any further and was eventually removed back to its cell._

Note from Dr █████: It appears it wants to be unrestrained. Have it under 4533-A effects and just leave it free in the room next time. It should be fine.

* * *

Interview 1, Subject: SCP 4535

Data: 16th August 20██.

Present: Dr ███████ █████, Interviewer. SCP 4535, subject

_SCP 4535 is escorted to the interview room and injected with 4533-A and left alone. Before the effects can take hold, it snaps its fingers and flips upside down and sits on the roof, laughing as Dr █████ enters the room, looking around._

Dr █████: Where…? Oh, I see. Please get down from there.

SCP 4535: Nah. Plus can't. Your weird science thing makes it so I can't use anything cool. So until it wears off, I'm on the roof, heh he.

Dr █████: (sigh) Fantastic. 4535, will you please answer our questions today?

SCP 4535: If you call me by my name instead of serial number. Name's Seija Kijin, the amanojaku that attempted to turn Gensokyo on its head and the most hated youkai! Fitting I think.

Dr █████: Alright Miss Seija, that is acceptable. Now than…

_Dr █████ sits and pulls out several papers. SCP 4535 jumps and grabs them off the table, surprising Dr █████._

SCP 4535: Let's see. Boring, boring. Nope, weird, secret? Hmm…

Dr █████: Seija, return those at once!

SCP 4535: What? I'm just reading. These are dumb.

_It drops them, and as they are not reversed like SCP 4535 or stapled, the stack fall apart and lands around the room._

Dr █████: (Inhale) Haaaa...fine, fine. I'll ask the ones I remember. Well, I know the first few were name and what you are, so we can skip them. So, I believe the next should be-

SCP 4535: You know, some people might actually want me back. What'll happen if another (data expunged).

Dr █████: Do not speak of that.

_SCP 4535 smiles._

SCP 4535: What, (data expunged)? You know, when the sage (data expunged)? I heard some guys talking about it. She really did (data expunged), it (data expunged)-

Dr █████: Enough. If you are not going to take this seriously, we will continue this another time.

_Dr █████ leaves the room, SCP 4535 laughing._

SCP 4535: Ha, humans are so easy to mess with! Why does he care about (data expunged)? Hmm...how do I get down?

_SCP 4535 remained in the room for 2 hours until the 4533-A wore off, allowing to return to the floor. It was subsequently removed and placed back in containment._

* * *

Interview 2, Subject: SCP 4535's abilities

Data: 18th August 20██.

Present: Dr ███████ █████, Interviewer. SCP 4535, subject

_Dr █████ enters the interview room to find SCP 4535 handcuffed to a chair upside down as it hung from it, appearing to be falling up. It frowned as he entered._

Dr █████: Hello Seija. How are you today.

SCP 4535: Take a wild (expletive) guess.

Dr █████: It's your own fault. Why do you keep attempting to do that?

SCP 4535: To annoy you. It'd be hard to talk upside down, so I want to make it annoying. Stuff like this keeps happening though. What is that science crap anyway? It's like something that doctor would make.

Dr █████: 4533-A. An experimental drug that can suppress the abilities of beings like yourself. Although it is difficult to make more of as we lost the main source of one of the proteins. Now then, Seija, if you answer just a few questions I will let you out of your self-inflicted predicament.

SCP 4535: (Sigh) Fine, what?

Dr █████: Could you explain how your ability works? The one that keeps getting you into situations like this.

SCP 4535: Well, I can reverse anything, fitting for someone like me who's inverted in every way. Trying to explain is a pain in the ass. Alotta messy terms. Hmm, think of it like, I can turn things into a mirror image. Say this table. If I was at the wall, a metre away, I could flip myself to the opposite side of it, a metre away. Gravity goes down, what if it went up. You like questions, I hate'em. That help?

Dr █████: Yes, I believe I understand. And that hammer of yours?

SCP 4535: Copy of the miracle mallet, I've others too. Buuuuut, I'm not bring them out. Don't want you breaking them.

Dr █████: I see.

SCP 4535: Now all you have to do is make sure I'm not lying.

Dr █████: Are you?

_SCP 4535 smiles_

SCP 4535: I don't know, how much do you trust me?

Dr █████: Gods damn it...

* * *

Interview 3, Subject: SCP 4535's relations

Data: 19th August 20██.

Present: Dr ███████ █████, Interviewer. SCP 4535, subject

_Dr █████ enters the interview room, SCP 4535 not handcuffed to its chair and not upside down._

Dr █████: Finally, we can have a normal conversation.

SCP 4535: Why'd you want one of them? Abnormal's more fun.

Dr █████: Whatever you say. Now then, I wish to ask you about your relationships to other SCPs.

SCP 4535: What, other youkai and stuff. Simply. They. Hate. Me. The end.

Dr █████: Is there nothing more?

SCP 4535: Well, when you corrupt a large portion of land, make humans go a bit crazy, accidentally create tsukuogami and attempt to overturn the hierarchy of the land by tricking an inchling, people tend to not like ya.

Dr █████:...None of that sounded real.

SCP 4535: What, you think I'm lying? How hurtful. Maybe it's true.

Dr █████: I'm really starting to see why SCP 4527 didn't want you.

SCP 4535: I'm a wanted youkai. Everyone wanted me around for money.

Dr █████: I think I've heard enough. This is giving me a headache.

_SCP 4535 starts laughing as he rubs his head._

* * *

Interview 4, Subject: SCP 4535's escape attempts

Data: 29th August 20██.

Present: Dr ███████ █████, Interviewer. SCP 4535, subject

_This interview took place within its containment cell after its third and finally attempt to breach containment._

Dr █████: SCP 4535, why are you doing this?

SCP 4535: Bored. Sitting in a room all day, get food, sleep, repeat. Maybe talk. Boring.

Dr █████: You are within our care now, this is your life now. Killing staff and attempting to escape will not help you.

SCP 4535: Being a fugitive was better than this.

Dr █████: If you do not stop, people will begin believing that terminating you would be easier than containing you. I would consider that.

_Dr █████ leaves._

SCP 4535: Hmnh. Being dead is starting sound better than rotting away in a room...

* * *

Note from Dr █████:

SCP 4535 has been obstructive to all our attempts to interview and test it since containment. As such, I believe it would be in the foundations best interest to simply focus on containment and not attempt to continue this farce. It has admitted to the possible lying about everything said in containment, so it cannot be believed at face value, which is just as well, some of its stories are quite odd. The resources required to interview it are just being wasted. I can see why 4527 would want rid of it.

* * *

**Breach log:**

Below is a record of all containment breaches by SCP 4535 and its subsequent escape attempts. After the last one, SCP 4535 was reported to yell 'I give up!' and began sulking. It has not attempted to breach containment since then.

Breach 1:

SCP 4535 breached containment on 20th August 20██. It blew the door off its cell and attempted to find an exit. It was shot by a 4533-A dart in the back, weakening it and stopping its Danmaku. It was then sedated and dragged back to its cell and the door repaired.

* * *

Breach 2:

SCP 4535 breached containment on 23rd August 20██. It broke free of its restraints as it was handcuffed to a chair and injured a guard just as it was injected with 4533-A. It only got to a security down the corridor it was on before realising it couldn't go any further without its Danmaku or powers. It was sedated within a minute of escaping.

* * *

Breach 3:

SCP 4535 breached containment on 28th August 20██ as it was being dragged an interview. It used its hammer to break a guard's leg and another's wrist before fleeing. It destroyed 3 security doors and got out into the site staff garden. SCP 4535 was shot twice in the legs by stationed guards, responding with Danmaku, killing █ of them. It was shot by 4533-A darts by responding agents and was sedated while it was dragged back to containment. Its legs healed by the next day.

* * *

AN: Seija, the annoyance of Gensokyo.

Hello, and welcome to the last full report of this whole thing. I have a finally thing I've written that will go up tomorrow and after that, the story's over.  
I've a lot to say about this whole thing, but that'll be in tomorrows final file...thing. So for know, let's talk Seija.

She's an asshole who likes messing with people. The end. Sorry that I've not a ton to say, I've been suffering from headaches and lack of sleep for a week and I'm not on top form. It's why this took awhile. Also, this report is the shorts of them all because, well, Seija would not help the foundation, at all. Why would she?

Review, Pm, I need sleep but can't get it...  
Anyway, enjoy.


	12. Restricted report: Lost staff

**Error, access to this file is restricted due to highly classified information contained within. Knowledge of the existence of this file is punishable by amnestics or termination. Please confirm identity via relevant information.**

**Name:**

**Dr [******* *****]**

**Password:**

**[*************]**

**ID**

**[******]**

…

**Authenticating**

…

**Clearance confirmed.**

**Please ensure no staff other members of staff are nearby or you are within your office Dr ███████**

**(Clicks confirm)**

**Opening report**

* * *

Special report: Lost members

Below is a recording delivered to the foundation via a 4527-a. It was on a CD that had been the video burnt onto it by seemingly old technology due to the grainy quality of the footage and poor audio. A letter was also delivered with it. Both arrived on 5th September 20██ Access to this file is restricted to the same level as SCP 4528's true report.

Commencing playback.

_The footage appears to be blank, with shuffling being heard._

Voice of former Doctor Ayane Yuki: Wow, that is...kinda old.

Voice of Stg Yu Nurako: Yeah, looks like it would fall apart any second.

Voice of SCP 4532: Yeah well, we don't get much Outsider tech here, your lucky I managed to fix Sanae's old camera.

Voice of unknown SCP: Hey science people, do you know why the screen's black?

Voice of SCP 4533: You have the lens cap on.

Voice of unknown SCP: The what?

Voice of SCP 4530: This?

_The footage goes white as the device used fixes its auto brightness, correcting itself after a few seconds. SCP 4530 is staring into the camera._

SCP 4530: Was I right?

SCP 4533: Yep, that's the lens cap Satori.

SCP 4530: Hmm…

_SCP 4530 backs away from the recorder, exposing SCP 4533, SCP 4527, Ayane Yuki and Yu Nurako. Yu Nurako is still in his uniform, and while clean, it clearly is being hand washed and not ironed. Ayane Yuki is wearing a dark purple yukata. As SCP 4530 steps to the side, SCP 4532 walks into view, frowning, before walking behind the recorder. The Unknown SCP comes into frame, its back to the camera. It appears to be wearing a white shirt and a black skirt. It also has large black bird-like wings on its back. It is believed that it is the same SCP from the picture Ayane had delivered with the letter in SCP 4527's old containment cell. They are sitting in front of an old eastern style home on a low wooden deck._

SCP 4533: Umm, Aya, you're standing in front of the camera.

SCP 'Aya': What? Crap.

_The SCP steps to the side as SCP 4529 and Reo ███ exit the house. Reo is wearing a white shirt and old looking jeans, but is also still wearing his lab coat._

Reo ███: Wait a second, is that an old 2004 Sony camcorder? I thought most of them were scrapped?

SCP 4533: Well, I had one in the basement of the shrine along with an old TV and digital camera. Nitori managed to fix it.

SCP 4529: Miss Satori, I made you tea!

SCP 4530: Thank you Okuu.

_An unknown SCP resembling a kitsune exits the house._

SCP 'Kitsune': Lady Yukari, next time you let people use the kitchen, tell me first. The bird and human nearly lit the house on fire.

SCP 4527: Oh Ran, I'm sure it's fine.

SCP 4530: From the sound of it, Reo and Okuu put too much wood in the furnace and Okuu sparked it with her control rod.

Yu Nurako: You do know that her power is radioactive right?

Reo ███: No I did not.

SCP 'Aya': Guys, the camera is still running. And Nitori said we can't delete footage, so we should probably start.

Ayane Yuki: Why didn't you mention that early?

SCP 'Aya': Because we spent 10 minutes early talking about it!

SCP 4527: She isn't wrong.

Reo ███: I mean, we don't need long, just 'heya foundation, look, we're fine and don't try and get here.'

SCP 4527: Oh, they know not to try that.

SCP 4530: Indeed, I saw what Orin did looking for me.

Reo ███: Yeah, your cat is terrifying.

Yu Nurako: She was fine earlier when me and Okuu checked on her.

Reo ███: You did not see the carnage.

SCP 4532: Hey, the camera!

SCP 4533: Yes, we should really start soon.

_Another SCP with a witch hat lands at the corner of the recording._

Unknown SCP with a witch hat: Yo, me and Flan were passing by going to play and saw the party, what's up?

SCP 4533: Just a little recording some of the new people wanted to do.

_SCP 4534 lands holding a parasol, looking at the recorder._

SCP 4534: Ohh, what's this?

SCP 'Aya': No wait, careful it's fragile!

_SCP 4534 grabs the camera and a loud crunch is heard, the video stopping._

* * *

Below is a transcription of the letter.

Hello, Ayane here.

Sorry about the recording. The blond girl, Flandre, crushed the camcorder. We managed to get the recording out, but well, there wasn't anything really of substance on it. What everyone was going to say was mostly, we're fine. I've taken to living in the village here. I like to visit a place called Eientei, to talk with and help the local doctor. She's amazing. She's made medicine that can cure anything, even viruses. I visit Yukari a lot too. Reo and Yu actually live underground with the bird girl and Satori. Supposedly there's a lot on animals down there in the palace, with most people down there being oni. They're supposedly the only humans that live there. They seem to like it. Overall, we're fine. And I've heard about the massive attack on the foundation. From what everyone has said, if you just leave them alone, they'll leave you alone. So, I hope you understand.

Farewell,

Ayane Yuki.

* * *

Note: This CD and letter was the last contact the foundation has had with Gensokyo. Contact with SCP 4531 is ongoing.

* * *

**Okay. The original AN I was writing got deleted because chrome had a panic attack, let's redo this...**

AN: Hello, welcome to the end of something that ran longer then I thought it would, and was a lot more popular then I ever could have guessed it would be.

So, I'd like to talk a little about this story/report mix I made. This was, a lot more popular then I thought it was going to be. This originally was going to be a one shot, me rewriting something I physically wrote while in Greece. But then, people really, really liked it, so I decided to keep going for a bit. Next there was only going to be 2 or 3 more. Then I got a few ideas and well, this is 12 parts long. And some of the ideas, well, people were so engaged with the story they suggested a lot of things. I mostly did my own thing, going on what I thought would be good, but well, this final report kind of exists because of The Dark Hour suggesting something like it and well, I liked the idea.

I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed and all that. Although I was worried that I was going to screw it up, a few people always reviewed after one came out and well, it meant a lot. I also know that a few people would of liked this to continue on but, I think ending this would be better then going on and on until it's run into the ground. And as I said a few reports ago, maybe someone or a few people may try writing a report or two. I'd love to see people's versions of touhou characters thrown into the foundation. Maybe more important ones like Reimu and Marisa. Or you could go for lesser characters, like Futo. I forget she existed for awhile.

So, in conclusion, thanks. I'm gonna go back to writing A Curse of Blood. That's been waiting a bit.

Review, Pm, one final time.  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
